


Everlasting Freshman Fifteen

by Avinoel_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Fat Admirer, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams
Summary: Чарли никогда не подходил под описание типичного хрупкого омеги, поэтому для него не был особенно удивительным тот факт, что альфы всегда предпочитали ему других.Поэтому, когда на двадцатилетие судьба делает Чарли неожиданный подарок в виде обаятельной потенциальной богачки Гал, которой он искренне симпатичен, Чарли оказывается абсолютно не готов к тем сюрпризам, которые ему принесут их отношения.А главное: сможет ли он перебороть неуверенность в себе, преследовавшую его все эти годы?
Relationships: Чарльз Глок/Гал Джонс (Дэменс)
Kudos: 4





	1. Вечеринка и её последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, если честно, выйдет ли из этого законченное произведение, но, по крайней мере, сборник драбблов получится точно.)   
> (А учитывая, что я не особо умею писать лаконично, он ещё и получится довольно большим.)  
> Ещё маленькое примечание: здесь будет довольно много написано о фетише на полноту и мужской беременности, поэтому, если это не ваша тема - читать не советую от слова "совсем".   
> С "оправдательной частью" я закончила, так что теперь хочу просто попросить, если будет несложно, после прочтения чиркнуть пару строчек о ваших впечатлениях: мне так будет легче понимать, в каком направлении работать дальше. :3  
> Заранее спасибо и приятного прочтения!)

Чарли не совсем так представлял себе своё двадцатилетие. Он думал, что заедет вечером к маме, она встретит его с домашним тортом, потом к ним присоединится Тео, они пропустят по паре стаканов виски, съедят по куску торта, а может и по два, а затем все мирно разойдутся и лягут спать.   
Но того, что происходило сейчас, омега абсолютно не ожидал. А конкретно, он в данный момент, стоя на одном колене, медленно стягивал очень тесное бордовое платье с одной из самых красивых альф университета, которая уже сорвала с него пиджак и галстук и теперь игриво водила своими кружевными трусиками по его шее. Когда она их успела снять, Чарли не заметил. Вряд ли это было важно.  
Тело у альфы было потрясающим: плавные контуры перекатывающихся под гладкой кожей мышц, чётко очерченная талия, крупные, сильные бёдра и ягодицы и упругая небольшая грудь, так хорошо ложащаяся в его ладонь. Она была похожа на дикую, хищную кошку, завораживающую, и в то же время опасную.   
\- Нравится? – игриво спросила альфа, берясь за края его рубашки, - Красивое тело, не правда ли?   
Послышался треск ткани, а затем и клацанье пуговиц по полу. Её длинные ногти с ядовитым, неоново-персиковым маникюром быстро скользнули к пряжке его ремня, пока омега стаскивал с себя то, что осталось от рубашки.   
Чарли снова ощутил её губы на своих и жгучую смесь различных коктейлей у себя во рту. Он всё ещё чувствовал сладковато-кислый вкус водки, джина, рома и колы, однако теперь к ним присоединился травяной абсент вкупе с дынным ликёром и цитрусовым блю кюрасао. На секунду ему даже показалось, что с каждым новым поцелуем он становится ещё пьянее, однако это ощущение быстро прошло.   
Зато внезапно вернулась неуверенность в себе, когда Чарли на мгновение опустил глаза, и его взгляд зацепился не за её юркий язычок, так старательно вылизывающий его ключицу, а за собственный пухлый живот, который так податливо проминался под точёным телом альфы. Из-за этого омега немного сбился с их общего ритма, стыдливо подняв взгляд.   
Он старался не думать о том, каким огромным пузырём он, наверное, кажется альфе, до этого встречавшейся только со стереотипными хрупкими омегами, но выходило плохо. В этот же момент в голове начали всплывать все подростковые комедии, где на подобное красавицы соглашались на спор. От подобных мыслей (и непривычного количества алкоголя) начинало подкатывать.   
Альфа остановилась.  
\- Что-то не так? – спросила она, стараясь твёрдо стоять на ногах, - Тебе не хочется?  
Даже сквозь алкогольную пелену в её взгляде всё равно был виден страх быть отвергнутой, хотя Чарли не понимал, почему она так этого боится. Как будто кто-то мог сказать ей нет.  
\- Нет, я… - он нервно сглотнул, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, - Просто… Это так… Почему я? – выпалил омега.  
Альфа выдохнула с явным облегчением, осознав, что дело не в ней.  
\- Не знаю, - коротко ответила она, снова прижимаясь сильнее, - Почему нет? Ты милый, забавный парень.  
\- И тебя не смущает, что я… Что моё… - омега отчаянно искал нужные слова, - Я ведь… Тебе не противно это? – он аккуратно, почти не касаясь кожи, провёл рукой по низу живота, чтобы обозначить, о чём он говорит.  
Альфа вопросительно посмотрела на него, забавно изогнув правую бровь.  
\- Не противно что? – в её голосе появились яркие нотки недоумения.  
\- Ну… Моё… Мой вес, - наконец-то смог выговорить Чарли, чувствуя, как его щёки густо заливает краской, - Я же не твой типаж, понимаешь, - начал тараторить он, - я же совсем тебе не подхожу, Галаксия, я же такой огром…  
Его речь была прервана очень страстным и нетерпеливым поцелуем со стороны альфы, который вполне красноречиво обозначил, что она думает по поводу его фигуры.   
\- Ты просто идиот, - лаконично заключила альфа, - Продолжим?  
И Чарли решил, что сопротивляться ей нет, в общем-то, никаких причин.   
\- Кстати… - неожиданно вставила она, - Лучше зови меня просто Гал…

***  
Голова просто раскалывалась. Если честно Гал давно подумывала завязать с вечеринками, чтобы, по крайней мере, не чувствовать себя так паршиво на следующее утро.   
Альфа лениво открыла глаза, в которые тут же ударил резкий солнечный свет. И тут, сквозь ужасную мигрень и слабые рвотные позывы, Гал внезапно поняла, что она даже не в кровати. Это было неожиданно, потому что обычно омеги затаскивали её к себе в комнату сразу после знакомства.  
Сейчас же она лежала в месте, подозрительно напоминающем кабинет редакции университетской газеты, на кушетке, очень похожей на ту, где она обычно сидела на собраниях по поводу нового выпуска этого дурацкого журнала. Вообще, ей претила любая социальная активность, однако ради красивой отметки в рекомендациях потерпеть можно было.   
И вдруг её накрыло осознанием, что она, чёрт побери, и вправду сидит на кушетке в кабинете редакции университетской газеты, абсолютно без белья, в одной только рубашке. Причём, о том, чья это была рубашка, Гал не имела никакого понятия.   
«На этот раз меня точно выгонят», - пронеслось у неё в мыслях, пока альфа пыталась понять, каким образом отсюда выбраться до того, как сюда придут её «коллеги» и застанут в таком неприличном виде.   
Однако, сконцентрироваться на одной вещи с похмелья было очень сложно, поэтому Гал вскоре переключилась на эту чёртову чёрную рубашку. Симпатичную, кстати. «Камиэль такого не носил», - довольно подумала она, - «Значит, мы и правда расстались вчера. Славно».   
Странным было то, что альфа буквально тонула в ней: плечи рубашки находились почти на уровне локтей Гал, а талия была примерно раза в два, а то и в три, шире её собственной. Обычно омеги Гал были примерно той же комплекции, что и сама альфа, просто чуть повыше. А этот омега должен был быть мало того, что очень высоким, так ещё и довольно широкоплечим и, возможно… Полным?   
Или это был результат похмелья, и её память стёрло к чертям, или у Гал правда не было знакомых, которые подходили бы под это описание. Скорее второе, поскольку обычно альфа могла сразу по рубашке опознать, с кем конкретно она переспала: иногда по общему стилю и фасону одежды, иногда по запаху. А здесь даже запах был незнакомым: свежий, слегка сладковатый, с яркими, но не всегда ощутимыми терпкими нотками, напоминающими мяту.   
«Кто же эта загадочная Золушка?» - задалась про себя вопросом Гал.   
Постепенно в её голове, конечно, начинали всплывать отрывки вчерашней попойки, но они были настолько размытыми и несвязными, что особой ценности не несли. Да, там был парень. Да, отлично целовался. Да, от него несло Лонг-Айлендом за милю. Да, у него были классные волосы и очень мягкий живот. Только вот ничего конкретного эта информация ей не давала, ведь лица она так и не вспомнила.  
«У него было какое-то простое имя…» - начала припоминать альфа, - «Как у этих ангелов… Как же их там…»   
Она мягко помассировала ноющие виски, пытаясь унять головную боль.   
Внезапно дверь приоткрылась, и из-за неё показалась чья-то голова с взъерошенной каштановой копной длинных волос. Гал потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это был парень и что она опять забыла снять линзы.   
\- Прости, я не хотел беспокоить… - смущённо пробормотал он, - Просто я нашёл у себя в комнате пачку аспирина. Решил, что тебе может пригодиться.  
На этих словах омега (судя по запаху) зашёл в комнату и, с поразительной аккуратностью, без даже малейшего хлопка, закрыл дверь.   
Выглядел он, мягко говоря, неряшливо: с босыми ногами, в джинсах, которые были малы ему примерно на размер, и в застёгнутом пиджаке без рубашки. Довершала образ его взлохмаченная шевелюра, ниспадающая лёгкой волной до его слегка ссутуленных плеч.   
\- Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня, - несмело начал омега, присаживаясь рядом с альфой, - Но вчера мы с тобой, вроде как…  
\- Переспали, знаю, - прервала его Гал, - У тебя есть чем запить?   
Он закопошился, зачем-то осматривая свой нелепый костюм, как будто там могла внезапно материализоваться бутылка воды. Надо признать, омега смотрелся очень мило, когда был растерян.   
Альфа не сдержала ухмылки, глядя на эти суетливые действия и мягкий, медленно покрывающий его щёки румянец.  
\- Да ничего страшного, я могу в холле в кулере взять воды, - остановила омегу Гал, - Надеюсь, меня не застукают в таком виде, - она медленно поднялась с кушетки, поправив безразмерную рубашку, - Ну что ж, приятно было переспать, пускай я и ничего не помню, - альфа машинально похлопала его по плечу и направилась к двери.  
\- Гал, подожди! – окликнул её омега, довольно резво для своего веса вскакивая на ноги и подбегая к двери.  
Альфа остановилась, развернувшись к нему в вполоборота и недоумённо вскинув бровь. «Только не начинай разводить сопли об отношениях, пожалуйста!» - мысленно взмолилась она, прекрасно зная, зачем обычно парни просят её подождать на следующее утро.  
\- Можешь сегодня вернуть рубашку? – немного смущённо спросил омега, - Я просто хотел в ней поехать домой на выходных. Мамин подарок, - неловко пояснил он, снова заливаясь краской.  
Гал на секунду опешила, думая, что ей послышалось. «Неужели он и правда хочет просто вернуть рубашку?»   
\- А, да, конечно, чуть не забыла, - альфа шлёпнула себя ладонью по лбу, - Какой у тебя номер комнаты? Хотя, нет, это я быстро забуду… - одёрнула себя она, - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Чарльз Глок, я с факультета фотографии, - лаконично ответил омега, - Мы вместе ходим на историю искусства, если что.  
На этих словах он стыдливо отвёл взгляд своих замечательно ореховых глаз, явно боясь показаться кем-то из сумасшедших поклонников Гал, вечно следивших за ней. Впрочем, даже если бы он и был одним из них, Дэменс, по большому счёту было наплевать: ей льстило любое проявление внимания к собственной персоне.   
\- Чарльз Глок… - покатала его имя на языке альфа, - Звучит солидно. До встречи на истории искусства, мистер Глок.  
Гал думала, что ограничится простым, но слегка кокетливым подмигиванием на прощание, и даже уже начала уходить. Однако Чарли выглядел разочарованным в себе, и почему-то Гал не очень хотелось окончательно убивать его веру в себя.  
Именно поэтому она довольно резко подтянула его к себе за пиджак и коротко поцеловала, отмечая про себя его исключительное умение целоваться и ухоженные, тонкие губы.   
\- Спасибо за ночь, - тихо поблагодарила альфа, - Конфетка…


	2. Чем заняться в поездах, и кто такие еретики

_Два месяца спустя…_

Возвращаться домой на рождественские каникулы всегда было волнительно для Чарли. Обычно он боялся, что все соседи снова будут смотреть на него с жалостью или осуждением, заметив, что он вернулся без альфы, что мать, как всегда, заведёт свой обычный монолог про то, что альфы просто не замечают всей внутренней красоты Чарли, выбирая омег лишь по внешности, и что, несмотря на это, ему следует урезать количество калорий, и что Джанет, его старая школьная знакомая, опять будет пытаться с ним флиртовать, отпуская дурацкие шуточки по поводу того, что «хорошего человека должно быть много».

Но в этом году это было хорошее волнение, потому что сейчас, в поезде, у него на коленях мирно дремала Гал, заявившая, что отец занят рождественским модным показом, на котором появляться у неё нет ни малейшего желания, и что она поедет с ним, куда бы он там ни собирался, «только бы не оставаться одной».

Причём, объявила она ему всё это сегодня утром, ввалившись к нему в общежитие с чемоданом, ужасающе раздутым от количества вещей в нём, разбитыми в кровь коленками и в абсолютно неподходящих по погоде чёрных джинсах и тонкой клетчатой рубашке. Сначала Чарли опешил и никак не мог сообразить, что ему делать с этой бестией, внезапно свалившейся ему на голову.

Но всё разрешилось без особых проблем, и в результате присутствие этой рыжей катастрофы в его куртке, держащейся на её миниатюрной фигурке исключительно на честном слове, даже успокаивало его и придавало уверенности, что каникулы пройдут лучше, чем обычно.

Внезапно Гал завозилась у него на коленях: судя по нахмуренным тонким бровям, альфе снилось что-то не очень приятное. Она продолжала ворочаться, пока не уткнулась в живот Чарли и не заснула снова.

От этого щекотного движения Чарли стало очень неловко, в особенности от того, насколько мягкой оказалась та часть, в которую альфа зарылась носом. Он знал, что с осени набрал ещё несколько фунтов, и мог бы обойтись без лишнего напоминания, однако Гал так сладко сопела, что у него не хватило духу разбудить её. Поэтому Чарли лишь мягко провёл рукой по её непослушным волосам, затем положив ладонь на её лопатку.

\- Боже, как же на тебе удобно спать, - еле слышно пробормотала она, прижимаясь чуть сильнее, - Ты такой мягкий.

\- А я ведь только начал считать себя симпатичным, - насмешливо заметил омега, слегка улыбнувшись.

\- Кто сказал, что ты не симпатичный? – всё так же сонно спросила Гал, даже не открывая глаз, - На гильотину их, - альфа махнула рукой куда-то в неопределённом направлении, - Еретики.

\- Ну, мне не помешало бы сбросить десяток фунтов, - отметил Чарли, выводя пальцами непонятные узоры на её лопатке, - А лучше и все сорок.

\- Чтобы ты стал костлявым и неудобным? Нет, спасибо, - наигранно возмутилась Гал, перевернувшись на спину и скрестив руки на груди, - Надоели омеги, у которых даже подержаться не за что.

\- Знаешь, когда у омеги можно подержаться за абсолютно всё, это тоже не очень-то хорошо, - парировал Чарли, затем ущипнув себя за пухлый бок в качестве примера, - И даже не начинай врать, что это всё не так уж и важно, ладно?

\- И не собиралась, - капризно заметила Гал, - Внешность безусловно важна. Другой вопрос в том, почему ты считаешь себя непривлекательным? – с искренним любопытством поинтересовалась она.

Чарли на несколько секунд замолчал, раздумывая над её вопросом. Раньше он никогда не пытался понять, почему его так задевала непохожесть на остальных омег, это просто было как факт.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Чарли, - Просто омеги должны быть невысокими, хрупкими, а я, скорее, полная противоположность этому, и все вокруг всегда об этом говорили отнюдь не в позитивной коннотации, - лаконично пояснил он.

\- Я считаю, что ты симпатичный, - спокойно вставила Гал, - Весь. С головы до пяток, - насмешливо уточнила альфа, - И на тебе хорошо смотрятся «лишние», - она показала пальцами воздушные кавычки, - фунты, зря ты так переживаешь.

Чарли упрямо покачал головой.

\- Лишний вес ни на ком хорошо не смотрится, - категорично заявил он, - Это просто не сексуально.

\- Стала бы я с тобой тогда трахаться, если бы считала тебя не сексуальным, - недовольно проворчала Гал.

\- Ты могла это сделать на спор или из жалости, - предположил омега, - Тогда сексуальность была бы ни при чём.

Гал недоумённо вскинула бровь, а уголок её губ начал кривиться в еле сдерживаемой ухмылке.

\- Прости, что? Ты считаешь, что я настолько похожа на мать Терезу, чтобы трахаться с кем-то из жалости? – её голос буквально сочился едкой насмешкой, - А я-то думала, ты хорошо меня знаешь, Чарльз.

\- Но вариант про то, что ты это сделала на спор, всё ещё актуален, - заметил Чарли.

\- Ты серьёзно думаешь, что, поссорившись с отцом, я бы приехала к тому, с кем трахалась на спор, если он был бы мне ни капельки не симпатичен? – она на мгновение ухмыльнулась, но тут же покраснела, явно осознав, что сболтнула лишнего, - То есть… Я имела в виду…

Чарли недоумённо поднял бровь.

\- То есть, дело вовсе не в показе: вы просто поругались, и ты решила уехать куда подальше, верно? – решил уточнить омега.

Гал пристыженно отвела взгляд, прикусив нижнюю губу. На её щеках неожиданно появился густой румянец.

\- Ну… Грубо говоря, да, можно, наверное, и так сказать… - тихо пробормотала альфа, - Но всё намного сложнее, чем ты думаешь! – начала отчаянно оправдываться она, - Там всё наложилось, и он меня не так понял, я ведь не имела в виду, что то, чем он занимается это просто дерь…

Чарли прервал Гал, аккуратно приподняв её со своих бёдер, и мягко, но довольно решительно, накрыл её губы своими. Ему не нужно было слышать, что произошло между ней и её отцом, чтобы не осуждать альфу, у него самого были с матерью подобные ссоры, где один просто недопонял другого. Правда, всё не было так серьёзно, и из дома омега никогда не уходил.

\- Ого, - коротко отозвалась Гал, после того как поцелуй закончился.

На её щеках всё ещё остался тот милый румянец, правда, сейчас он уже наверняка был не стыдливым.

\- Неожиданно… - растерянно сказала она, - Для омеги…

Чарли довольно усмехнулся, опустив свободную руку на поясницу девушки.

\- Мы давно не целовались, что сказать, - игриво пояснил он, - Я соскучился.


	3. Семейный ужин с щепоткой пошлости и столовой ложкой драмы

Джорджия каждый раз была в огромном предвкушении рождественских каникул, когда к ней должен был приехать её любимый сын. Именно поэтому сегодня с самого утра она возилась с домашними делами, чтобы к полудню точно быть готовой к приезду Чарли.  
И именно поэтому сейчас она сидела за накрытым столом, нетерпеливо барабаня ногтями по столу и ожидая такого желанного звонка в дверь. Ей было интересно посмотреть на то, как он изменился с их последней встречи летом: стал ли выглядеть взрослее, подтянулся ли или остался ровно таким же, как и полгода назад.  
И вот, наконец, по дому раздалась трель дверного звонка, и Джорджия буквально тут же вскочила с места, спеша встретить своего маленького омегу.   
Однако, за дверью Чарли стоял не один.   
\- Здравствуйте! Вы должно быть Джорджия, верно? – бойко поздоровалась невысокая, стройная альфа, стоявшая рядом с её сыном.  
Рыжие короткие волосы, широко распахнутые и немного безумные зелёные глаза, крепкое, подтянутое тело и фирменная ухмылка – безусловно, Джорджия сразу опознала Галаксию Дэменс, дочь знаменитого хозяина одного из крупнейших модных домов на западном побережье Эрнеста Дэменса. И это её отнюдь не обрадовало.  
\- Да, это действительно я, - слегка рассеянно ответила Джорджия, - А вы, должно быть, Галаксия?  
\- Да, мам, это Гал, моя девушка, - вклинился в их беседу Чарли, - Мы познакомились в университете.  
На этих словах омега взял её за руку, явно таким образом подчёркивая статус их отношений, и Джорджию чуть не хватил инфаркт. Ладно, если бы они были просто друзьями, но любовники? Для неё это было слишком.  
Да, безусловно, она желала своему сыну счастья, как никто другой. Только вот счастье в её представлении заключалось в тихом уютном коттедже где-нибудь в пригороде, маленьких детках, бегающих по дому, а главное – в сильной альфе, ценящей крепкие семейные узы, которая смогла бы обеспечить Чарли лёгкую, размеренную жизнь и целиком взять на себя заботу о нём.   
Гал же была полной противоположностью всему этому: легкомысленная, избалованная богатым папочкой девчонка, прожигающая все достающиеся ей деньги на ночные клубы и бессмысленные забавы, вроде огромного торта со стриптизёром внутри на своё восемнадцатилетие. Она сама ещё нуждалась в присмотре со стороны, что уж там говорить о заботе о своём омеге?  
Именно поэтому Джорджия сейчас была очень растерянна. Однако, она старалась сохранять на своём лице доброжелательное выражение, чтобы не расстраивать Чарли, ведь он наверняка так ждал их встречи!

***  
Чарли сразу понял, что Гал его матери не понравилась. Впрочем, ничего другого он и не ожидал, ведь репутация у Гал была довольно сомнительная, да и сама по себе она не особенно походила на правильную, по мнению Джорджии, альфу.  
Однако, мать делала всё, чтобы скрыть, в каком ужасе она пребывает от их с Гал отношений, и обед, в общем-то, пока шёл гладко.   
\- А на каком факультете вы учитесь, Галаксия? – учтиво спросила Джорджия.  
\- Я учусь на дизайнера одежды, - беспечно начала Гал, - Хочу в будущем и дальше быть связанной с миром моды, как и вся моя семья, - пояснила альфа.  
Чарли с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Он не думал, что после всех скандалов с отцом Гал захочет работать в той же индустрии, однако она действительно училась на дизайнера, только вот о мотивации туда поступить Чарли ещё не спрашивал до этого.   
Хотя, он вполне допускал вариант, что Гал сейчас бессовестно врала, чтобы понравиться его матери. Всё-таки за долгие годы работы с прессой она наверняка научилась быть великолепной лгуньей.   
\- Мир моды… Всегда хотела там оказаться, - мечтательно заметила Джорджия, - Но с фигурой мне не повезло, к сожалению, - с лёгкой иронией в голосе заметила омега, слегка похлопав себя по выступающему животу.  
\- Мне тоже не особо повезло с фигурой, поэтому в модели мне путь закрыт, - на губах Гал заиграла лёгкая усмешка, - К большому сожалению моего отца.   
\- Да, лишний вес – действительно главный бич современности.  
На этих словах Джорджия очень многозначительно посмотрела на Чарли, отчего омега почувствовал, как к его щекам приливает краска. Мать всегда замечала любую его прибавку в весе, однако если в детстве она всю ответственность перекладывала на генетику, то, чем старше становился Чарли, тем чаще звучали слова о том, что ему следует последить за своим рационом и размером порции.   
\- По-моему, омеги «в теле» лучше тех, у которых рёбра проступают через кожу, - неожиданно вставила Гал, - Они хотя бы выглядят здоровыми.   
\- Ну, Чарли уже давно не просто «в теле», - с лёгким упрёком заметила Джорджия, - И ему не помешало бы сбросить десяток-другой, а не набрать ещё.  
\- Мам! – возмущённо воскликнул Чарли, не собираясь выслушивать её комментарии.  
\- А что я такого сказала? – обиженно спросила Джорджия, - Ты сам прекрасно знаешь о своей проблеме!   
\- Да, но это не повод критиковать меня при гостях! – разгорячённо парировал Чарли.  
Он чувствовал, что сейчас с каждым словом спор будет только набирать обороты, и это обязательно приведёт к скандалу, однако остановиться уже не мог.   
И тут внезапно, абсолютно спокойно и сухо, подала голос Гал.  
\- А мне нравится, - твёрдо, но довольно дипломатично заявила она, - Если говорить совсем уж откровенно, то я считаю Чарли в этом весе настолько сексуальным, что раздумывала, как бы трахнуться с ним в поезде по дороге сюда, - Гал сделала небольшую паузу, отпив из своего бокала, - К сожалению, там для этого было мало места, поэтому пришлось обойтись поцелуями.  
Чарли не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как наблюдать за крайне оскорблённым и растерянным лицом своей матери и победоносной ухмылкой на губах Гал, потому что вмешаться сейчас было равносильно самоубийству.  
Если честно, омега восхищался смелостью своей девушки. Он еле смог признаться матери, что впервые поцеловался, а про первый секс ей вообще рассказал Тео, причём, абсолютно случайно.  
\- Что… Да как… Как ты только… - Джорджия практически захлёбывалась словами от возмущения, - Никакого воспитания!  
\- Ну, мой отец и правда не очень-то заботился о своих детях, - согласилась альфа, убрав с лица улыбку, - Возможно поэтому я чересчур откровенна в интимных вопросах.  
Внезапно в её кармане зазвонил мобильник.  
\- Извините, это наверняка мой брат, поэтому мне необходимо ответить на звонок, - вежливо пояснила Гал, вставая из-за стола, - Спасибо за ужин и приятную компанию, мисс Глок.  
Когда альфа вышла в другую комнату, начав оживлённо с кем-то разговаривать, Джорджия тут же повернулась к Чарли.  
\- Ты не можешь с ней встречаться, - категорично заявила она.  
\- Почему? – якобы непонимающе спросил Чарли, - Гал в восторге от моей комплекции, мне нравится проводить с ней время. По-моему, всё сложилось как нельзя удачнее.  
\- Но она ведь такая эгоистичная! – в отчаянии воскликнула мать, - Она никогда не будет ставить заботу о тебе выше своих интересов, как это должны делать альфы.  
\- А может мне нравится, что она не пытается постоянно опекать меня? – дерзко предположил Чарли, - Может меня устраивает, что она – не главная в наших отношениях?  
Здесь, конечно, он немного слукавил. Во-первых, Чарли до сих пор не знал, встречаются они или нет, потому что романтики в их отношениях, в общем-то, и не было (тот поцелуй в поезде был первым с момента их единственного секса). Во-вторых, назвать Гал пассивной язык не поворачивался. Да, она не перегибала палку с доминированием, и гиперопека ей была несвойственна, однако альфа явно очень не любила, когда её контролируют, или, когда ей, не дай бог, манипулируют. И, если честно, Чарли не имел ни малейшего желания знать, как она обходится с теми, кто пытается это делать, поэтому в их взаимоотношениях выделить главного было, пожалуй, было нельзя.  
Впрочем, пересказывать матери все эти рассуждения омега точно не собирался.  
\- Чарли, я понимаю, когда начинаешь жить отдельно, свобода кружит голову, - продолжила Джорджия, - Хочется поиграть в «плохого парня», протестировать свои границы возможного… Но Гал – не та альфа, которая тебе нужна, - с сочувствием заключила мать, - Возьми хотя бы Джанет. Да, она немного простовата, но зато…  
\- Но зато она посадит меня дома, как примерную домохозяйку, что, безусловно, компенсирует все её недостатки, - перебил Чарли, не желая слушать одну и ту же пластинку в семидесятый раз, - Мам, я не хочу встречаться с девушкой, которая считает, что неполная семья – это та, в которой меньше двух детей, а здоровый вес для омеги – не более ста сорока фунтов, - лаконично пояснил омега, надеясь закончить на этом разговор.  
\- Как будто Гал и правда нравится твой внешний вид, - пренебрежительно бросила Джорджия, - Не думал, что она встречается с тобой только потому что не любит соответствовать ожиданиям общества?  
Чарли уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно понял, что не знает, как.   
Это звучало логично: она строит из себя бунтарку, поэтому и общается не с типичными омегами, и тогда личная привязанность тут значения не имеет.  
Явно заметив смятение сына, Джорджия заговорила более уверенно.  
\- Её отец ведь наверняка подыскивал доченьке подходящих омежек, которые хорошо смотрелись бы на камеру, - язвительно начала она, - Низких, тощих, чтобы на их фоне даже самая захудалая альфа смотрелась впечатляюще. Но Гал ведь у нас настоящая революционерка, - в её голосе появились нотки снисходительности, - Думаю, она не отказалась бы и здесь поиграть на отцовских нервах.   
\- Ты заблуждаешься, - раздражённо вставил Чарли, - Гал не станет играть чьими-то чувствами, чтобы просто позлить отца. Она не опустится до такого, - решительно заявил омега, вставая из-за стола, - Поверь, ты её совсем не знаешь…


	4. Курсы по преодолению неуверенности в себе через секс, без смс и регистрации

Чарли уже минут десять внимательно рассматривал себя в зеркало, поэтому Гал чётко понимала, что что-то не так. А, вероятнее всего, она даже могла сказать, что конкретно было не так.   
\- Скажи, зачем ты на самом деле со мной переспала? – неожиданно спросил омега, поворачиваясь к альфе, - Это был акт протеста, да?  
Гал вопросительно вздёрнула бровь, взглянув на него поверх стёкол своих очков.  
\- Ты всё ещё сомневаешься, что возбуждаешь меня?   
\- Нет, я просто… - задумчиво начал Чарли, - Просто я правда не понимаю, зачем такой сногсшибательной девушке спать с таким…   
Он замолчал, явно выбирая эпитет покрасочнее, но быстро сдался.  
\- Зачем такой, как ты, спать со мной?   
Гал еле слышно усмехнулась. Её забавляло, как упорно Чарли не хотел верить в искренность её действий, отрицая все имевшиеся доказательства в виде замечательной ночи потрясающего секса.   
\- Иди ко мне, - тихо попросила Гал, похлопав ладонью по простыни рядом с собой.  
\- Сначала ответь на вопрос, - категорично потребовал омега, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Для этого тебе надо сесть рядом, конфетка, - флиртующе пояснила Гал, - Иначе никак.  
Чарли нерешительно опустился на кровать, заодно одёрнув старую тесную футболку, всё равно выставлявшую все округлости его тела напоказ. На его щеках медленно начал растекаться густой румянец.   
Гал вдруг начало казаться, что в комнате слишком жарко для прохладного декабрьского вечера.  
\- Почему ты не считаешь себя сексуальным? – всё тем же полушёпотом спросила она, развернувшись к омеге.  
\- Ну… Я толстый? – неуверенно предположил Чарли, - Лишний вес никому не нравится?  
\- Расскажи, почему ты считаешь себя толстым, - она невесомо коснулась губами его шеи, практически не задев кожи, - Что тебе не нравится в себе?  
Омега тяжело сглотнул, всё ещё стараясь держать руки при себе.   
\- Ну, у меня очень круглые щёки, как у хомяка, - он стыдливо отвёл взгляд, произнеся это.  
Гал лишь слегка ухмыльнулась, перекидывая одну из ног через его бёдра.   
\- И мне кажется, что у меня начинает появляться второй подбородок, - с явным трудом выговорил Чарли, ещё сильнее покраснев.  
Гал наклонилась чуть ближе, аккуратно положив руки ему на плечи, и неторопливо, вдумчиво поцеловала его сначала в одну щёку, потом в другую. От мягкости кожи омеги и его потрясающего запаха немного начинала кружиться голова.  
\- С этими щёчками ты не выглядишь стервозным, как остальные, - промурлыкала Гал, - Это подкупает. А для второго подбородка тебе нужно набрать ещё минимум фунтов тридцать, дорогуша.  
Она почувствовала, что Чарли напрягся всем телом, судя по всему, стараясь скрыть нарастающее возбуждение. Ему ведь наверняка хотелось, чтобы этот разговор оставался серьёзным. Только вот Гал не могла так разговаривать о проблеме, которую толком и не считала проблемой.  
\- Ещё я считаю, что у меня слишком мягкая грудь, - продолжил омега, явно сильно нервничая, - И руки.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мне придётся на них посмотреть, чтобы ответить? – предупредила его Гал, слегка задирая низ его футболки.  
Чарли закусил нижнюю губу, то поднимая взгляд на Гал, то отводя его в сторону. Ему это решение точно давалось нелегко, ведь сейчас они были абсолютно трезвы и видели друг друга предельно чётко, несмотря на густую темноту ночи за окном, которую еле-еле пробивал слабый свет ночника.  
Наконец он еле заметно кивнул.   
\- Умница, - прошептала Гал, скользнув руками вверх по его телу, стягивая эту порядком надоевшую ей футболку.  
Сейчас, когда можно было никуда не торопиться, а алкоголь не туманил голову, альфа впервые поняла, насколько этот омега красив для неё.  
Смуглая, словно чуть подёрнутая загаром, кожа, с раскиданными по ней созвездиями из родинок. Широкие, крепкие плечи, немного ссутуленные из-за смущения. Мягкие, плавные контуры боков и бёдер, сглаженные лишним весом.   
В нём были идеально сбалансированы грубоватая мужественность и уютная женственность, внушительная сила и хрупкая незащищённость, и Гал это нравилось.  
Она замешкалась, рассматривая его, что, конечно же, не осталось без внимания Чарли.  
\- Что-то не так? – взволнованно спросил омега, - Тебе противно смотреть на меня, да? – на этот раз в его голосе появились болезненные нотки, - Я пойму, если так.  
Гал удивлённо подняла глаза, не до конца веря в то, что он может так о себе говорить.  
\- Ты замечательно выглядишь, - искренне заметила она, взяв его за руку, - Намного лучше тех пустышек, с которыми я встречалась.   
Гал нежно прижалась губами к тонкой коже запястья омеги, чувствуя, как под ней размеренно пульсирует кровь. Она вспомнила, как читала в детстве разные легенды, в которых знатные альфы помечали своих омег именно так, чтобы любой мог увидеть, кому он или она принадлежит. Судя по удивлённому выражению лица Чарли, он тоже их читал.  
\- Гал, я не думаю, что я… - застенчиво начал он, - Не думаю, что я готов к этому.  
\- Я и не собиралась, - честно ответила Гал, коротко целуя его запястье, - Мне просто нравятся твои руки, - она флиртующе улыбнулась, - И я не считаю их слишком мягкими.  
На этих словах Гал осторожно скользнула кончиками пальцев от его ключицы к пухлой, чуть округлой груди. Омега слегка дернулся от этого прикосновения.  
\- Знаешь, а мне так нравится больше, чем просто торчащие соски у тех худышек-омег, - с искренним любопытством отметила Гал, - Выглядит как-то… правильнее.  
\- Ага, по-девчачьи, - саркастично вставил Чарли, скрещивая руки на груди, - Мы ведь все «будущие матери».  
Гал тихо засмеялась, уловив в его словах наставления Джорджии. Омега вообще казался ей забавным, когда злился: он чуть вздёргивал свой прямой длинный нос и недовольно прищуривал лисьи, продолговатые глаза, отчего и впрямь становился похож на капризную девчонку.   
\- Вообще, я не это имела в виду, - наконец прекратив хихикать, пояснила Гал, - И я, честно говоря, плохо представляю тебя в роли беременной мамочки.   
\- Вот, а должно быть наоборот, - занудно начал Чарли, еле сдерживая улыбку, - Омеги должны выглядеть так, чтобы любая альфа захотела их обрюхатить и, желательно, не один раз.  
\- Нет, ты определённо слишком милый, чтобы заставлять тебя проходить через эти муки, - насмешливо заключила Гал, - На самом деле, я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему на такую сладкую попку ещё не нашлось своей альфы.  
Чарли смущённо отвёл глаза, заправив выпавшую прядь за ухо.  
\- Я всегда считал, что у меня слишком толстая задница, - пробормотал он, затем поспешно прибавив, - Ну, для парня.   
Гал усмехнулась, наклоняясь ближе к его губам.   
\- У тебя шикарное тело, конфетка, - она провела рукой по его волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, - По крайней мере, для меня.   
\- Ты потрясающая лгунья, - завороженно отметил Чарли, скользнув руками под её облегающую майку, - Да ещё и очень сексуальная.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, - игриво промурчала Гал ему на ухо, затем слегка прикусив мочку, - Как думаешь, мы сможем трахнуться и не разбудить твою мать?  
\- Если ты настаиваешь… - флиртующе ответил омега, стягивая с неё майку, - А что, тебе хочется пошалить?  
\- Возможно… - немного задумчиво прошептала Гал, снова опускаясь к его шее.  
Чарли, снова ощутив её губы на своей тонкой коже, подался вперёд, чуть сильнее запрокидывая голову назад, давая альфе тем самым большую свободу действий.   
И Гал не преминула этим воспользоваться, безостановочно целуя такое нежное место, пока её руки медленно, но настойчиво скользили к поясу его пижамных штанов, обтягивавших омегу так же туго, как и до этого футболка.   
В это же время Чарли постепенно снимал её трусики, одновременно мягко поддерживая альфу за поясницу. От его больших ладоней по коже расходилось такое приятное тепло, что Гал невольно прикрыла глаза, уткнувшись носом в его ключицу.   
И, если честно, альфе хотелось бы так и остаться сидеть на полных, широких бёдрах Чарли, неторопливо покрывая весь торс омеги поцелуями, однако секса хотелось больше.   
Поэтому уже через несколько минут Гал, сидя на коленях, начала плавно входить в него, стараясь доставить омеге только удовольствие. Судя по тихим, почти неслышным, стонам Чарли и тому, как он ритмично сжимал её талию своими ногами в такт толчкам, ей это вполне удавалось. Так что альфа позволила себе немного расслабиться и сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях.   
Пухлая попка омеги, прижимающаяся к её бедрам. Мягкая поясница, идеально ложащаяся в её ладони. Тепло разгорячённого полноватого тела. Громкое, частое дыхание любовника.   
Как оказалось, ей вполне хватило всего этого, чтобы получить один из самых крышесносных оргазмов в своей жизни, а заодно и насладиться потом видом Чарли, выгибавшегося практически под прямым углом от накрывшего его удовольствия.


	5. Вечно уменьшающийся свитер

\- Она издевается, - тихо пробормотал под нос Чарли, пытаясь натянуть свитер хотя бы до пупка, - Говорил же, что не вле…  
\- О чём болтаешь сам с собой?   
В дверном проёме неожиданно показалась рыжая шевелюра Гал, и Чарли почувствовал, как его щёки заливает краской.  
\- Да так… Ни о чём, - нервно улыбнувшись, ответил он, - Сегодня же семейный ужин, а тут свитер…  
Губы альфы медленно расплылись в дружеской ухмылке.  
\- Неужели ты и правда думал, что влезешь в него, конфетка? – насмешливо спросила Гал.  
Омега смущённо опустил взгляд, постаравшись закрыть руками низ живота.   
Может, альфа и не вкладывала в свои подколы какого-то оскорбления, но ему всё ещё было стыдно из-за того, как сильно он растолстел с окончания школы. Он должен был держать себя в руках и не позволять талии расползтись настолько, чтобы не влезть в прошлогодний свитер.   
\- Надо было сесть на диету вместе с Тео, - с сожалением заметил омега, безуспешно одёргивая неподатливую ткань.  
\- Да брось, один рождественский свитер того не стоит, - легкомысленно бросила Гал, подходя ближе и кладя руки ему на шею, - Ты же не виноват, что твоя мать связала его на размер меньше.  
Она коротко чмокнула его в нос.  
\- Но я мог, по крайней мере, сам не становиться на размер больше, - упрямо пробормотал Чарли, - А то такими темпами костюм на выпускной придётся шить на заказ.  
\- Ты себя переоцениваешь, сладкий, - снисходительно парировала Гал, - Даже если за следующий год ты наберёшь не десять, а двадцать фунтов, никакой катастрофы не случится.  
\- Поверь, если я наберу двадцать фунтов за год, для моей матери, это будет катастрофа вселенских масштабов, - съязвил омега.  
\- Не знаю, по мне так, тебе идёт полнота, - вдумчиво отметила альфа, - Ты с лишним весом смотришься как-то… Солидно, что ли…   
\- Ага, особенно в свитере, который я не могу даже ниже пупка натянуть, - саркастично поддакнул ей Чарли.  
\- Тогда, может, снимешь его? – кокетливо предложила Гал, скользнув руками к его пухлым бокам, - А мы потом найдём что-то более подходящее?   
Альфа аккуратно коснулась губами его мягкой шеи, оставляя на ней вдумчивый поцелуй.   
\- Гал, перестань, - стыдливо попросил Чарли, - Может ты и считаешь меня сексуальным, но я пока так не думаю.   
\- Ночью ты пел абсолютно другую песню, - едко заметила Гал, слегка сжимая своими маленькими ладонями его бока, слегка нависающие над поясом старых джинсов, - По-моему, тебя абсолютно устраивало, что я готова была разложить тебя хоть на глазах твоей матери.  
\- Лучше уж перед ней, чем перед зеркалом… - угрюмо пробормотал омега, - Мне даже теперь ремень в эти джинсы не нужен, а раньше без него они с меня падали.  
\- А я вот считаю, - альфа поднялась на мысочки, обжигая его ухо своим дыханием, - что тебе безумно идут джинсы, обтягивающие каждый сантиметр твоей большой, сексуальной задницы.   
Чарли снова почувствовал, как его щёки заливает краской, однако сейчас он сомневался, что это было только из-за смущения.  
\- И знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится? – игриво спросила Гал, - Что она настолько большая, что не помещается в обе мои ладони.  
\- Ну, у тебя довольно маленькие ладошки, в целом… - с сарказмом начал Чарли, - Думаю, она бы в них не помещалась, будь я и на тридцать фунтов легче.  
\- Сучка, - беззлобно ругнулась альфа, оставляя на его щеке лёгкий поцелуй, - Такая мягкая.  
\- Рыжая сволочь, - так же беззлобно парировал омега, опуская руки на подтянутые ягодицы девушки, - Такая непослушная…


	6. Ядовитые змеи, стажировка и пародия на концовку "Ревизора"

Тео, как всегда задерживался, и с каждой секундой ожидания Чарли всё сильнее ощущал пронизывающую его от волнения дрожь. Они не виделись с момента его отъезда для стажировки в Новой Зеландии, и, если честно, омега боялся, что вместо своего друга увидит совершенно другого, совсем незнакомого человека.  
Но вот наконец раздался звонок в дверь. Чарли радостно распахнул её и тут же застыл от удивления.  
Вместо привычного коренастого альфы с округлыми щеками и полным отсутствием талии, которую заменял небольшой упругий живот, перед ним стоял стройный, крепкий загорелый парень, с сильно выгоревшими волосами и веснушками, рассыпанными по всему лицу.   
Впрочем, совсем в деталях рассмотреть кузена омега не успел, так как тот радостно бросился к нему с распростёртыми объятиями, тараторя что-то про то, как же он скучал.  
Затем с абсолютно такими же словами Тео влетел в дом, подбегая уже к Джорджии, всегда безмерно любившей своего племянника. В какой момент он успел скинуть куртку, Чарли не заметил, однако то, как его рубашка, бывшая под ней, натягивалась на раскачанной спине, и как она свободно болталась на талии, омега успел разглядеть во всех подробностях.   
\- На самом деле, Чарли прям не узнать, - неожиданно заметил Тео, разворачиваясь к омеге, - Ты так повзрослел, - с абсолютно искренним восхищением добавил он, - И ты наконец-то перестал делать эту дурацкую чёлку, - вот здесь уже слышалась небольшая насмешка.  
Чарли мог лишь неловко улыбнуться в ответ, потому что он видел, как у его матери буквально на языке вертелся едкий комментарий по поводу его веса.   
\- Нет, ну ты-то поменялся намного кардинальнее меня, - смущённо высказался омега, - И к тому же так похудеть – это серьёзная работа.   
\- Да брось! – тут же весело воскликнул Тео, - Там просто так жарко, что весь жир плавится буквально на глазах, поэтому это не моя заслуга.   
\- Может тогда и Чарли стоит туда съездить? – язвительно вставила Джорджия, видимо всё ещё обиженная на то, как омега выгораживал Гал в первый вечер.  
\- А что, ты снова набрал? – поинтересовался Тео, не особо дожидаясь ответа, - Ну, ничего, с такой симпатичной мордашкой, ты наверняка скоро подцепишь себе какую-нибудь милую альфочку, вроде Кейт. Вы же всё ещё общаетесь, да? – со сводническим блеском в глазах спросил кузен.  
\- Да, но я, на самом деле… - начал было Чарли.  
Прервал его голос Гал, раздавшийся с лестницы.  
\- Теофиэль, какие люди, - ядовито поприветствовала кузена альфа, - Не думала, что ты уже вернулся из стажировки.  
В глазах Тео застыло искреннее недоумение, когда он осознал, кто был перед ним. Затем оно благополучно сменилось раздражением.   
\- Как Новая Зеландия? – с явной насмешкой спросила Гал, - Нашёл себе какую-нибудь симпатичную пташку?  
\- Нет, но зато там не было ядовитых змеюк, - парировал Тео, скрестив руки на груди, - А вот что одна из них забыла здесь…  
\- А Чарли не сказал? – с притворным удивлением поинтересовалась Гал, спускаясь в гостиную, - Теперь я – его милая альфочка, как ты удачно выразился.  
Судя по возмущению в глазах кузена, Тео всё же воспринял это как предательство высшей степени. Впрочем, Чарли вполне ожидал подобного исхода.  
\- Да, мы с Гал теперь встречаемся, – подтвердил омега, спокойно опуская руку на талию девушки, - Она – моя альфа.   
На последних словах Тео еле заметно дёрнулся. Было видно, что даже одна мысль о том, что Чарли может быть омегой этой рыжей бестии, вызывала у него отвращение.   
Однако, следующие слова кузена искренне удивили омегу.  
\- Ну, раз вы – пара, значит, я могу и ошибаться насчёт тебя, Гал. Хотя… - Тео театрально выдержал паузу, - Может быть, ошибается Чарли, и ты всё такая же сука, как и год назад.   
\- Тео! – возмущённо воскликнула Джорджия, - Не будь таким грубым!  
\- Да, Тео, выбирай слова, - насмешливо заметила Гал, рассматривая свой маникюр, - Я же всё-таки девушка твоего кузена.  
Тео истерично поджал губы. Гал победоносно улыбнулась, прижимаясь чуть ближе к Чарли.   
Эту немую сцену Чарли запомнит надолго.


	7. Сущий ад, булочки с корицей и неудавшаяся маленькая месть

На следующий день Джорджия устраивала традиционный рождественский ужин, на который приходил практически все соседи, и который так ненавидел Чарли.   
И у него были на то причины, причем, вполне веские. Не всякому же понравится на протяжении нескольких часов слушать перешёптывания о том, как он сильно раздобрел по сравнению с предыдущим годом, равно как и отбиваться от назойливой Джанет, чей неловкий флирт Чарли порядком поднадоел за эти годы.   
Однако, сегодня всё должно было быть по-другому, ведь он теперь был с Гал, одной из самых известных (и красивых, чего уж там) альф страны. Поэтому Чарли почти всю ночь накануне не мог заснуть, предвкушая завистливые взгляды других на свою девушку. Это было бы самой сладкой местью за все предыдущие ужины.   
Но, видимо, судьба решила, что месть пока откладывается, потому что с самого утра у Чарли началась течка. И, если у большинства омег она проходила практически бессимптомно (не считая повышенного либидо и более обильного выделения смазки), то ему повезло попасть именно в маленький процент тех, у кого течка была сущим адом.   
Поэтому сейчас он лежал на кровати, свернувшись калачиком, и очень сильно надеялся, что кто-нибудь из домашних скоро зайдёт проверить, почему он ещё не встал, а заодно сможет принести ему обезболивающее, поскольку сам омега сходить за ним вряд ли бы смог, настолько сильно болел низ живота.  
Снизу уже доносилась лёгкая джазовая музыка и шум посуды на кухне. По этажу поплыл сладкий запах выпечки. Чарли понял, что от боли его уже начинает подташнивать. Ещё десять минут в таком состоянии, и его правда вырвет.   
Омега прикрыл глаза, стараясь вспомнить хотя бы одну дыхательную технику, чтобы слегка расслабиться, но мысли в голове беспорядочно скакали, и было сложно выцепить из них что-то конкретное.   
И вот, в момент, когда ему уже казалось, что хуже быть уже, в общем-то, не может, дверь в комнату осторожно открылась, и внутрь зашла Гал. В руках у неё, как ни странно, был большой поднос с чашкой дымящегося чая, стаканом воды, пачкой таблеток и горкой булочек с корицей на тарелке.   
\- Но… Как ты узнала? – тихо спросил Чарли, чувствуя, как на него накатывает новая волна спазма.  
\- Когда я проснулась, в комнате было не продохнуть от запаха мяты, - лаконично пояснила альфа, ставя поднос на тумбочку и садясь на кровать, - А так как я пару раз бегала тебе за обезболивающими в аптеку во время течки, я решила, что сейчас они тоже будут не лишними, - Гал аккуратно выдавила из пачки две таблетки и взяла стакан воды, - Сесть можешь?   
Чарли медленно выпрямил ноги, слегка поморщившись от боли, а затем, аккуратно, всё ещё сутулясь, облокотился об изголовье кровати, забрал у Гал обезболивающее и выпил его.   
\- Вот так, умничка, - похвалила альфа, мягко поглаживая низ его живота, - Они сейчас подействуют, и тебе надо будет попить чай и поесть, ладно?  
Омега молча кивнул, чуть расслабляясь под её руками. Он уже давно заметил, что ладони Гал, в противовес грубым ладоням других альф, были очень нежными, пусть кожа на их тыльной стороне и была вся в бледных шрамах (она ходила постучать по груше несколько раз в неделю и постоянно возвращалась со сбитыми костяшками на тонких пальцах и стёртой в кровь кожей между ними). Именно поэтому сейчас, когда его тело скручивало в болезненный комок, её прикосновения были тем, что доктор прописал, и именно поэтому Чарли слегка прикрыл глаза, подаваясь чуть вперёд в её мягкие руки.   
Идеальный момент. Ну, по крайней мере, он был бы идеальным, если бы не недовольное голодное бурчание живота Чарли, прозвучавшее в самое неподходящее время.  
Омега почувствовал, как его щёки густо заливает краской, а в комнате становится чересчур жарко. «Отлично! Теперь я не только жирдяй в её глазах, но ещё и обжора», - язвительно проскочило в голове у Чарли.   
Он быстро перевёл взгляд на Гал, пытаясь уловить её реакцию, а заодно и придумать, что сказать. Однако, альфа просто спокойно взяла с подноса одну из булочек и протянула ему.  
\- Если ты хотел есть, мог так и сказать, - с чуть насмешливой интонацией заметила Гал.  
Взять выпечку Чарли так и не решался. Меньше всего ему хотелось выставить себя прожорливой свиньей, которой, по его мнению, он и так являлся только потому, что позволял себе быть таким толстым и ничего не делать с этим.   
\- Нет, я на самом деле не настолько голоден, - начал отнекиваться омега, - И живот всё ещё болит, так что я подожду, пока пройдёт, - он нервно улыбнулся.  
К сожалению, все его доводы были перекрыты ещё одним возмущённым урчанием, после чего щёки омеги уже наверняка должны были стать пунцовыми.  
\- Чарли, я ведь и до этого видела, как ты ешь, в чём проблема? – недоумённо спросила Гал, - Я понимаю, тебя не очень устраивает твоя фигура, но это же не повод голодать.  
\- Не знаю… - Чарли смущённо отвёл глаза в сторону, - Просто мне, наверное, не стоит налегать на мучное, если я хочу сбросить хотя бы пару фунтов.   
Гал снисходительно усмехнулась, откладывая булочку с корицей и пристраивая голову у него на плече.  
\- А ты хочешь? – неожиданно спросила она.  
\- Конечно хочу, - уверенно ответил Чарли, - Я же хочу хорошо выглядеть рядом с тобой.  
\- Это недостижимо, когда твоя девушка – медийная личность, уж поверь мне, - насмешливо заметила Гал, - Мой бывший буквально был моделью, но окружающие все равно находили к чему придраться. Так что, можешь расслабиться, внешность в прессе позитивно не обсуждают никогда.  
\- Представляю, как мне достанется, если мы вместе выйдем в свет, - саркастично отметил омега, - «Дирижабль вместо пары: почему Галаксия его выбрала?» - серьёзным тоном озвучил выдуманный заголовок Чарли, еле сдерживая улыбку.  
Гал звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Думаю, у них не хватило бы фантазии на такое, - едко предположила альфа, - Впрочем, посмотрим после показа отца на следующей неделе, может они и смогут придумать что-нибудь подобное.  
Чарли искренне надеялся, что он не так её понял.  
\- Что, прости? – неуверенно спросил он, - Показ?  
\- Ну да, у отца зимний показ, и он меня прибьёт, если я приду без пары, - будничным тоном ответила Гал, - Кстати, нам надо будет присмотреть тебе костюм для вечера.  
\- Подожди, подожди, - торопливо вклинился Чарли, - Но я же ещё не согласился пойти, мне нужно время подумать над этим. И разве отец не прибьёт тебя за то, что ты пришла с таким… - он на секунду замолк, попытавшись подобрать какой-нибудь красочный эпитет, - За то, что ты пришла со мной?  
\- Чарли, брось, отец не одобряет любой выбор, который я делаю самостоятельно, - спокойно ответила альфа, - Ты тут не при чём, он просто не верит, что я способна делать что-то не просто из желания насолить ему.   
\- Но я же понятия не имею, как вести себя на показе, что мне говорить, и когда вообще надо говорить, - взволнованно протараторил Чарли, - Я не хочу, чтобы тебе потом пришлось краснеть за меня!  
\- Не волнуйся насчет этого, - Гал игриво поцеловала его в щёку, - Я не буду от тебя отходить ни на шаг, если тебе так будет спокойнее. Всё равно общаться мне там особо не с кем, - она снова наклонилась к подносу, - Ну, что, может всё-таки позавтракаешь?..


	8. Показ, плохой вкус и гадкий утёнок

Из зеркала на Чарли смотрел абсолютно другой человек.   
Он не был бедным, полноватым студентом, который забывал купить себе одежду по размеру, вовсе нет. Этот омега в отражении явно знал себе цену, и цена эта была высока.  
Дорогой, сшитый на заказ чёрный костюм-тройка, скроенный чётко по фигуре, кроваво-красный шёлковый галстук, вычурно завязанный Гал, аккуратно уложенные волосы – буквально всё в его образе кричало о том, что он принадлежит к высоким кругам.   
Только вот Чарли совсем не чувствовал себя так. Да, он выглядел потрясающе, да, он имел полное право находиться на таком престижном мероприятии, но омега всё равно ощущал себя чужим здесь, и это несоответствие внутреннего внешнему очень нервировало. Чарли всё время казалось, что вот-вот его кто-нибудь раскроет, что его вот-вот выставят за дверь, узнав, кто он на самом деле.  
Но ничего такого не происходило.   
Когда они с Гал шли по красной ковровой дорожке ко входу – все фанаты Гал восторженно кричали, завидев её, когда они с альфой оказались внутри – все гости лишь лениво скользили по ним взглядами, затем беспечно продолжая свои беседы. Чарли даже на минуту поверил, что вечер пройдёт гладко.  
И он шёл гладко, пока Гал не подошла к отцу, чтобы с ним поздороваться.  
Эрнест Дэменс был высоким, худым альфой, с цепким, холодным взглядом зелёных глаз, очень тонкими, словно вечно поджатыми губами и густыми короткими волосами, в которых местами пробивалась серебристая седина. Именно так, как казалось Чарли, должны были выглядеть все аристократы, и от осознания, что Дэменс – один из них, у омеги по спине побежал холодок.   
С дочерью Эрнест разговаривал совсем не так как с гостями. С ними он был вальяжен и расслаблен, с Гал – сух и короток, словно она была назойливой фанаткой, от которой он уже очень устал. Гал, впрочем, довольно быстро закончила их разговор про её успехи в учёбе, явно тоже не имея особого желания вести с отцом светские беседы.   
И тут наступил самый страшный момент для Чарли – Гал решила представить его отцу.  
\- Папа, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, - немного взволнованно начала она, снова беря Чарли под руку, - Это Чарльз, мой парень.  
Эрнест лениво приподнял бровь и небрежно окинул омегу взглядом. Судя по чуть искривившимся губам, увиденное его не впечатлило.  
\- Понятно, за чей костюм я получил такой большой счёт на этой неделе, - буднично отметил Дэменс, снова отпив из бокала, - А что насчёт Камиэля?   
Гал приоткрыла рот, явно собираясь осадить отца, но быстро закрыла, лишь чуть нахмурив брови в ответ на его бестактность.   
\- Вообще-то я говорила тебе, что мы расстались, ещё перед рождественскими каникулами, - недовольно заметила она.  
\- Когда ты закатила очередной скандал и упала на крыльце, разбив себе колени, а затем бессовестно пропала на неделю? – язвительно спросил Эрнест, - Это к нему, - он пренебрежительно скользнул глазами на Чарли и обратно, - ты сбежала от отца?   
Эрнест на мгновение замолчал, внимательно наблюдая за Гал, которая явно хотела сказать что-нибудь колкое в ответ, но не хотела начинать ссору.  
\- Не думал, что со сменой окружения у тебя так испортился вкус, Галли, - холодно укорил её отец, явно разочарованный отсутствием ответа с её стороны, - Впрочем, я прошу меня простить, мне необходимо побеседовать и с другими гостями.  
Эрнест кивнул головой в сторону Гал в качестве прощания, ещё раз снисходительно посмотрел на Чарли и удалился, быстро смешавшись с толпой.  
\- Вау, - коротко выпалил омега, - Быстро он.  
\- Чёрт, Чарли... - альфа расстроенно посмотрела на него, - Прости, что я вытащила тебя сюда, я правда не думала, что он будет так резок. Я просто подумала, что было бы хорошо представить тебя своей семье, ведь я навязалась тебе, и тебе пришлось представлять меня своей матери… - начала тараторить Гал в своё оправдание.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - Чарли мягко приобнял девушку за плечи, оставив на её щеке короткий поцелуй, - Тебе не за что извиняться.   
Вдруг к ним быстро, практически расталкивая толпу, подбежал юркий, долговязый парень с широко распахнутыми тёмными глазами.   
\- Гал! Думал, ты уже не придёшь, - его губы расползлись в широкой улыбке, которая, впрочем, тут же угасла, - Не сильно отец вас? – обеспокоенно спросил он, на секунду метнув свой слегка сумасшедший взгляд на Чарли, - Уходил он очень недовольным.  
\- Ну, мог бы быть и помягче с моим парнем, - небрежно заметила Гал, - Кстати, Алистер, познакомься, - на её лице заиграла игривая улыбка, - Это Чарли.   
\- Очень приятно, - Алистер оценивающе окинул Чарли взглядом, - Я Алистер, брат этой рыжей непоседы, - он галантно протянул руку омеге.  
\- Взаимно, - слегка нервничая, Чарли пожал руку Алистера, - Гал рассказывала о вас много хорошего.  
\- Можно на «ты», я не мой отец, - саркастично заметил Алистер, - Кстати, отличный костюм, Чарльз. Очень элегантно.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но это выбирала Гал, - поблагодарил за комплимент Чарли, чуть покраснев, - У меня не настолько хороший вкус.  
\- Ну, Галли не зря учится на дизайнера, - гордо отметил Алистер, - Плюс, насколько я вижу, выбирать она умеет не только пиджаки и галстуки, - он одобряюще подмигнул омеге, - Наконец-то рядом с ней не ряженая селёдка, а нормальный парень.   
Чарли удивлённо посмотрел на Алистера. Судя по рассказам Гал, именно он был любимым ребёнком в семье, и, если честно, омега боялся, что Алистер будет больше похож на отца, чем на свою сестру.   
Из зала начала доноситься ритмичная музыка.  
\- О, кажется нам пора занять свои места, показ уже начался, - заметил Алистер, широко улыбаясь, - Желаю вам приятно провести вечер.

Дальше всё шло очень спокойно: модели вышагивали по подиуму, Гал сидела рядом с Чарли, держа его за руку и положив голову ему на плечо, Эрнест недобро смотрел на их парочку с противоположной стороны подиума, а Алистер иногда шептал Чарли на ухо восторженные комментарии, как насчёт моделей, так насчёт и самой коллекции.   
И видимо, Эрнест не хотел злиться на дочь в одиночку, поскольку, как только они вышли в холл после показа, все гости вокруг начали переговариваться, периодически поглядывая на Чарли.   
Омега суетливо одернул пиджак, когда очередной богато одетый мужчина наклонился ближе к даме в мехах, стоявшей рядом с ним, и что-то прошептал ей на ухо, пока она украдкой косилась на Чарли.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - спокойно бросила Гал, отпивая апероль из своего бокала, - Это друзья моего отца, он наверняка уже нажаловался им, что дочь выбрала себе в омеги толстого нищеброда, - она переплела свои пальцы с его под столом, - Ему просто нужно, чтобы с ним были солидарны.  
\- Меня не отпускает ощущение, что он прав, - с досадой заметил Чарли, - На фоне всех остальных омег здесь я выгляжу гадким утёнком.  
\- Неправда, ты отлично выглядишь, - возмутилась Гал, - А этот костюм сидит на тебе просто потрясающе, конфетка, - уже более кокетливо заметила альфа, наклонившись ближе к Чарли, - Очень хорошо подчёркивает твою симпатичную задницу.  
\- Только ты считаешь её симпатичной, - тихо заметил омега, приобнимая Гал за талию, - Остальные просто говорят, что у меня жирный зад.  
\- Мне глубоко наплевать, что говорят остальные, - заигрывающе заявила Гал, - Они могут думать что угодно, но мои домашние шортики промокают насквозь, когда я вижу, как трясётся твоя задница, пока ты поднимаешься по лестнице, - прошептала альфа на ухо Чарли.  
Он почувствовал, как его щёки густо заливает краской.  
\- Ты хоть когда-нибудь не думаешь о сексе? – насмешливо поинтересовался омега.  
\- Да, когда тебя нет рядом, - шутливо парировала Гал, - Я не понимаю, как ты не думаешь о сексе постоянно, ты же видишь себя в зеркало каждый день.  
\- Ну, в отличии от тебя, я не нахожу трясущийся жир сексуальным, - саркастично заметил Чарли, - Как и большинство людей.  
\- Это не значит, что они правы. По мне, обниматься с пышками, вроде тебя, намного приятнее, - Гал собственнически распластала ладонь по его груди, - И засыпать тоже.  
\- Как жаль, что кроме тебя никто этого не понимает, - съязвил в ответ Чарли, - Иначе у меня была бы уже куча поклонников.  
\- И хорошо, что это не так, - она уткнулась носом в его шею, - Я бы не хотела ни с кем тобой делиться.  
\- Может не будем трахаться на глазах у гостей, а? – промурлыкал омега, целуя Гал в макушку, - А то помимо жирдяя и нищеброда я ещё стану и развратником в их глазах.  
\- Поверь, для них гораздо страшнее твоё несоответствие стандартам красоты, чем публичный секс, - едко ответила альфа, - Разврат в индустрии моды – привычное дело.  
\- Если честно, лучше пусть обсуждают наши публичные поцелуи, чем мой вес, - устало заметил омега, - Разговоров о втором мне хватает и дома.  
\- Не волнуйся, у них не хватит смелости сказать тебе об этом в лицо, пока я рядом, - уверенно бросила Гал, - Они считают, что у меня слишком хреновый характер, когда дело касается споров.  
\- Я согласен с ними, - насмешливо отметил Чарли, - Я спорю с тобой по поводу своего веса с нашего первого секса, но ты всё равно постоянно повторяешь, что я безумно сексуален.  
\- Потому что твои аргументы неубедительны, - её губы нежно коснулись его шеи.  
\- А может ты просто фетишистка? – смело предположил Чарли, улыбаясь из-за щекотного поцелуя альфы.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответила Гал, - Меня никогда особо не заботила фигура моих пассий.   
\- Как же мне должно было повезти, чтобы на первой же своей вечеринке я встретил красивую богатую альфу, которой плевать на мой вес, - восторженно заметил Чарли, убирая выпавшую прядку кудрявых волос ей за ухо.  
Гал тихонько усмехнулась, скользнув рукой к его пухлому боку.  
Больше Чарли не чувствовал себя таким лишним здесь.


	9. Переезд, хлопья из муки грубого помола и неудачный ракурс

Переезд к Гал Чарли особо с ней не обсуждал, это словно подразумевалось само собой, после того как они переспали в её квартире после показа Эрнеста, и она выделила ему полотенце и халат, чтобы Чарли мог спокойно остаться у неё на ночь.  
С этого момента Чарли начал отмечать, что всё чаще и чаще оставался у Гал на выходные вместо того чтобы поехать домой к матери или остаться в общаге, что всё больше и больше его вещей случайно «забывалось» у неё в квартире, и что иногда после особенно стрессовых дней в университете он приезжал к альфе просто чтобы посидеть на диване и пообниматься, пока на фоне тихо играл телевизор.  
Поэтому, когда Гал предложила ему переехать, чтобы лишний раз не мотаться каждый раз туда-сюда, Чарли даже не особо раздумывал перед тем как согласиться.   
И вот, уже несколько недель спустя, Чарли стоял на кухне, пытаясь дотянуться до пачки хлопьев из муки грубого помола, которую Гал, как обычно, запихнула в самую глубь полки.  
\- Доброе утро, булочка, - жизнерадостно поприветствовала его Гал, заходя на кухню, - Какие планы на сегодня?  
И тут Гал мягко похлопала его по голому низу живота. Чарли почувствовал, как его щёки густо краснеют от осознания, что раньше ему не нужно было спускать эти штаны на бёдра, чтобы они были ему как раз.  
\- Да так, я думал посидеть над той фотосессией, надо кое-что доработать, - немного растерянно ответил омега.  
\- Заучка, - снисходительно бросила Гал, - Может сходим в кино?  
\- Я не видел ничего особо интересного в афише, но давай, - Чарли постарался придать своему голосу максимально ровную интонацию, - Скажи, я сильно поправился, да?  
\- Ты о чём? – непонимающе спросила Гал, - Я не заметила, чтобы ты поправился, если ты об этом.  
Чарли наконец выудил нужную пачку и опустился обратно на полную стопу. Футболка противно застряла над пупком. Омега смущённо одёрнул её вниз.  
\- Я об этом, - тихо отметил он.  
\- О чём? О футболке? – переспросила Гал, заливая в чашку кипяток, - Ну, давай зайдём за одеждой, пока будем в кино.   
\- Ты правда не видишь? – неверяще поинтересовался Чарли, - К тому же, у меня нет денег на новые вещи, нам ещё не выдали стипендию.  
\- Чарли, ты же знаешь, что деньги – это не проблема, - буднично пояснила альфа, размешивая сахар, - И, нет, я не заметила, чтобы ты поправился.  
\- Я просто просматривал наши фотки с последнего показа… - неловко начал омега, - И у меня там так видно второй подбородок, - стыдливо признался он.  
\- Ну, может это просто был неудачный ракурс, сам знаешь, такое бывает, - Гал села на столешницу, отпивая чай из чашки, - Не забивай себе голову этим.  
\- Я тоже так думал, но последнее время, когда я смотрю в зеркало, я… - Чарли замялся, не зная, как ему продолжить, - Я начинаю думать, что это не просто был неудачный ракурс.  
\- Ну, я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, - Гал растерянно опустила глаза, а затем подняла обратно, - Я правда не вижу, что ты поправился, но тебе лучше знать своё тело.  
\- Просто… - Чарли умолк, не зная, как точнее выразить все те мысли, которые крутились у него в голове с самого переезда, - Это всё так…   
\- Слишком быстро? – взволнованно спросила альфа, - Прости, если так, я не хотела принуждать тебя съезжаться, так что, если тебе кажется, что ещё рано, можем разъехаться, я пойму.  
\- Нет, нет, я не это хотел сказать, - омега быстро замахал руками, показывая, что размышления Гал ушли не в ту сторону, - Я просто… - он тяжело вздохнул, - Просто я и так уже довольно полный, и я очень боялся, что расслаблюсь в отношениях и окончательно разжирею, и тебе это не понравится, и ты бросишь меня, - выпалил Чарли, поднимая взгляд на альфу, - А я очень бы этого не хотел, поэтому я стараюсь следить за весом, правда, но я все равно набираю, и это так обидно.  
Гал внимательно слушала его, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Чарли знал, что она не очень любила, когда он заводил разговор о весе, но для него правда было важно знать, что он ещё не настолько растолстел, чтобы для неё это было отвратительно.  
\- И… – он сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть, - Я уже просто не знаю, честно, что мне сделать, чтобы не толстеть. Прости, мне стоило внимательнее следить за фигурой.  
На мгновение между ними повисла тишина. Затем Гал просто молча подошла и обняла Чарли, положив голову ему на грудь.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - негромко произнесла она, - Все люди набирают вес в отношениях.  
\- Неправда, ты такая же худая, как и была, - шутливо проворчал Чарли, - Типичная альфа с быстрым метаболизмом.  
\- А, может, ты просто был не очень внимателен? – игриво спросила Гал, спуская руки на его раздавшиеся бока, - Зациклился на своём весе, вот и не заметил.  
\- Нет, я бы точно увидел, - уверенно заявил омега, - У меня глаз на подобное намётан.  
\- А вот и нет, - по-детски бросила альфа, чуть отстраняясь от него и задирая свою футболку, - Ты просто не очень внимателен.  
Чарли потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы увидеть хоть какие-то изменения в фигуре Гал, но всё-таки она была права – они действительно были, пусть и незначительные. Её бедра стали чуть шире, а живот перестал быть абсолютно плоским и теперь был просто мягким. Однако, эти пара фунтов, набранные Гал, меркли на фоне того, что на Чарли с трудом сходились джинсы, купленные месяц назад (а на некоторые из них он смог «застегнуть» только с помощью булавки, валявшейся у него в столе).  
\- Ладно, я признаю, ты тоже поправилась, - сдался омега, - Но не на пятнадцать фунтов же.  
\- Так и ты тоже поправился не на пятнадцать, конфетка, - насмешливо заметила Гал, легонько ущипнув его за бок, - Такая пышная талия потянет на двадцать-тридцать новых фунтов, не меньше.  
Чарли снова почувствовал, что его щёки становятся пунцовыми.  
\- Да нет, я не настолько поправился, - смущённо пробормотал омега, отводя взгляд.  
\- Брось, тебе нечего стесняться, булочка, ты отлично выглядишь, - мило прощебетала Гал, скользнув руками к низу его живота, - К тому же, обычно люди набирают вес только в комфортных отношениях, так что твои новые фунты – это комплимент мне, - вскользь заметила она, кокетливо подмигнув.  
\- Люди обычно набирают не тридцать фунтов, - чуть расстроенно прибавил Чарли, - Боюсь представить, что мне предъявит мать, когда увидит.  
\- Не знаю, что она видит в этом такого ужасного, - искренне призналась Гал, - Ты же такой мягкий, это так здорово, - она прижалась к нему чуть крепче, - К тому же, на тебе очень удобно спать.   
\- Ну, тогда, видимо, мне придётся оставить эти новые фунты, - насмешливо подытожил омега, обнимая альфу в ответ, - Я же не хочу, чтобы моя девочка спала на жёстком.


	10. Ссора, заголовки статей и сорок фунтов

\- Слушай, а на какой диете сидит Гал? – неожиданно спросила Кейт, зашедшая проведать Чарли.  
Омега вопросительно поднял бровь, оглянувшись на подругу.   
\- Ни на какой, - лаконично ответил он, - А что?  
\- Нет, ничего, - Кейт снова запустила руку в упаковку чипсов, - Просто я недавно видела её в раздевалке, она так похудела. Тебе тоже стоило бы, кстати.  
Чарли тяжело вздохнул, поправляя рубашку, упрямая ткань которой никак не хотела красиво лечь перед их свиданием с Гал.  
\- Вам, альфам, легко говорить, - с досадой заметил он, - Гал вот вроде чуть набрала, когда мы съехались, но стоило начаться экзаменам – она из-за стресса стала ещё стройнее, чем раньше, хотя всякой «гадости» ест ровно столько же. Или вот ты, - Чарли повернулся и выразительно посмотрел на Кейт, - Сидишь практически на одном фастфуде, а как была худой, так и остаёшься.  
\- Мы, юристы, много бегаем, - саркастично вставила Кейт, - Надо же столько бумажек всяких занести, стольким людям задницы полизать… - взгляд её серых глаз так и сочился насмешкой, - Волей-неволей останешься в форме.  
\- Везёт же… У меня как экзамены начинаются, так почти сразу на весах – плюс десять фунтов, - посетовал Чарли, - А что ты имела в виду под «тебе тоже стоило бы»? – обеспокоенно спросил он, - Раньше ты никогда особо не обращала внимания на то, что я поправился.  
\- Ну, раньше ты мог надеть толстовку, и она бы всё скрыла, - Кейт недвусмысленно обвела пальцем в воздухе его живот и бёдра, - А сейчас, у меня такое ощущение, что у тебя даже стал появляться второй подбородок не только, когда ты смотришь вниз. Я понимаю, ты в отношениях, Гал пока ничего не говорит против, но ты же знаешь насколько для Дэменсов важно общественное мнение. Не боишься, что, если в обществе вашу парочку начнут критиковать, Гал перестанет так лояльно относиться к твоему весу? – заинтересованно спросила Кейт.  
Чарли на секунду замялся.  
До этого момента Гал всегда поступала строго наперекор тому, что было принято в обществе, однако, если она хочет построить успешную карьеру в своих кругах, альфе наверняка придётся чуть «подогнать» своего омегу под стандарты. И тогда для Чарли действительно было бы логично начать сбрасывать вес уже сейчас, чтобы потом это не стало проблемой.  
Но ведь Гал была такой поддерживающей всё это время… Она была, в общем-то, единственной альфой, которой Чарли понравился со всеми своими недостатками и которой не хотелось отчаянно их исправить.  
\- Если честно, я никогда об этом не думал, - ответил омега, бросая на себя ещё один взгляд в зеркало, - Но она же не бросит меня из-за нескольких лишних фунтов?  
\- Чар, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что «несколько лишних фунтов» - это не сорок, - едко заметила Кейт, - Может, Гал и нравится, когда у парней есть за что подержаться, но это же не значит, что можно полностью расслабиться, особенно учитывая, как легко и быстро ты набираешь вес.  
\- Я знаю, просто… - он смущённо отвёл взгляд, не очень понимая, что можно сказать в оправдание, - Просто она так к этому спокойно относится, и я наконец-то не чувствую, что со мной что-то не так…   
\- Я и не говорю, что с тобой что-то не так, но мы же оба знаем, - настойчиво начала Кейт, - Дэменсы – это высшее общество, и, если ты хочешь встречаться с кем-то из них, скорее всего, придётся соответствовать стандартам их общества. Поэтому я никогда не стала бы встречаться с кем-то таким, - поучительно заключила она, - У них слишком большие требования к своим пассиям.  
Чарли растерянно оглянулся на себя в зеркало. Да, он набрал ещё десять фунтов с момента их последнего разговора о его весе (который, кстати, закончился жарким сексом на кухне), но ведь это не было так заметно? Ну, может быть щёки стали чуть круглее, талия – чуть шире, а задница – чуть тяжелее. Но это же не было катастрофой, Чарли даже сам не особо заметил, что поправился.   
Однако, такие заголовки сплетен в журналах как «Красавица и Винни-Пух: почему Дэменс закрывает глаза на вес омеги?», «Снова новый размер: почему омега Галаксии не следит за собой?» и слухи о беременности омеги, бродящие по всему интернету, доказывали обратное. И после всех рассуждений Кейт, Чарли стал более склонен им верить, чем раньше. Может, он и правда слишком распустился?  
\- Подумай, Чар, - аккуратно начала Кейт, - Она во всех омегах находила изъяны, когда ей становилось скучно с ними, и бросала их. Они для неё всегда были просто декорацией, красивой куклой, которую она всегда могла взять с собой, - в её голосе проскользнули раздражённые нотки, - И, пускай, тебя устраивает роль её украшения на приёмах, но ты же должен понимать, что бракованное украшение она выбросит, - альфа встала, затем медленно подошла ближе к Чарли, - Не говоря уже о том, что ты заслуживаешь большего, чем быть её игрушкой.  
\- Не говори так о ней, - жёстко потребовал омега, - Она не легкомысленная пустышка, какой её описывают в прессе.   
\- Уверен, что хорошо её знаешь? – едко спросила Кейт, - Я вот знаю только то, что на каждой вечеринке она напивалась как свинья и трахалась с первым попавшимся омегой, а то и не с одним, а под утро сбегала, не оставив даже записки, - её голос буквально сочился ядом, - А потом, когда её пассии отчаянно пытались с ней поговорить об их сексе, она просто делала вид, что их не существует, хотя ночью чуть ли не пела им дифирамбы.   
\- Я прекрасно знаю, как она себя вела на вечеринках, я был одним из этих омег, Кэтрин, - почти переходя на крик парировал Чарли, - Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что она выбрала меня случайно тогда? – это риторический вопрос прозвучал резче, чем омега планировал, - Я не рассчитывал даже на призрачный шанс, но вот сейчас мы здесь, и если ты думаешь, что из-за её одноразовых потрахушек до меня я расстанусь с ней, то ты очень сильно ошибаешься, - он чувствовал, как с каждым словом его сердце стучит всё быстрее, - Она единственная, кто не хочет перекраивать меня по первому требованию общества, и если это не говорит о ней как о хорошем человеке, то я не знаю, кого вообще можно назвать хорошим человеком, - пламенно завершил свой монолог Чарли.   
\- Я не прошу тебя расставаться с ней! - возмущённо воскликнула Кейт, - Я просто прошу тебя не относиться к ней как к грёбанной мессии, без которой у тебя ничего не было бы, - в её взгляде буквально полыхал яростный огонь, - То, что она была первым подвернувшимся вариантом, вовсе не означает, что за неё нужно хвататься руками и ногами.  
\- Как и то, что ты моя подруга со школы, не означает, что ты можешь единолично решать, кто мне подходит, - категорично заметил Чарли, - Я понимаю твоё беспокойство за меня, но поливать дерьмом мою альфу было необязательно.  
Выражение лица Кейт смягчилось, и поза перестала быть такой напряжённой. Она всегда была такой, с начальных классов: чересчур прямолинейная и эмоциональная, но не желающая тебя задеть.  
\- Просто будь с ней осторожен, - негромко попросила альфа, - Не хочу, чтобы ты потом в ней разочаровался.  
Чарли подошёл к Кейт и молча обнял её.  
\- Обещаю, тебе не придётся смотреть со мной «Бриджет Джонс» по кругу из-за того, что она меня бросила, - насмешливо поклялся омега.  
Кейт усмехнулась и наконец окончательно расслабилась в его объятиях.   
Гармония была восстановлена.


	11. День святого Валентина, мятная рубашка и коробка салфеток

_Следующий год, 14 февраля…_

Чарли ещё никогда не чувствовал себя так глупо. Нет, у него бывали разные ситуации, и он совершал достаточно промахов…

Однако красноречивые две полоски на тесте явно были самым большим из них.

Омега не помнил, почему решил сделать его. Не было тошноты и утренней беготни в ванную, не тянуло «на солёненькое». Просто почему-то именно сегодня с утра Чарли почувствовал, что что-то было не так. И это ощущение оказалось не напрасным.

Он закрыл лицо руками. Плакать не хотелось, но тёплые слёзы всё равно покатились по щекам, а плечи противно задрожали в такт жалким всхлипываниям. Что-то гадкое и склизкое свернулось клубочком в груди.

Чарли впервые ощущал себя настолько беспомощным, его словно ударили под дых. Щёки и ладони, казалось, пропитались слезами насквозь, которые омега не успевал бы утереть, даже если бы пытался. Нос противно забило.

У них с Гал на сегодня было запланировано свидание, и она ушла, чтобы присмотреть себе наряд на вечер. Чарли очень не хотелось думать, что это станет их последним свиданием, что она бросит его, что она не…

Его захлестнула новая волна рыданий.

Всё не должно было быть так плохо. Это должно было быть просто неприятным сном, после которого он проснулся бы, позавтракал и выбрал, что надеть. Затем приехала бы Гал, наверняка в каком-нибудь сногсшибательном наряде, и они провели бы весь день вместе, чтобы потом, вечером, во время их поцелуев, Чарли снова раздумывал, как же ему повезло, что у него есть Гал. А затем они пошли бы спать, и он лежал бы в кровати, чувствуя её дыхание на своей шее, а её тело – на своей груди, и мечтал бы о том, как однажды у них будет красивая свадьба в прекрасной церкви, и милый загородный дом…

Но сейчас все эти мечты разбивались на мелкие, острые осколки, ведь она точно не захочет ребёнка, не захочет остепеняться так рано.

«Чарли, нам хорошо вместе, и ты мне очень нравишься… Но ребёнок – это ведь такая ответственность, понимаешь?» - скажет она и расстроенно опустит взгляд, держа омегу за руки. Скажет и уйдёт, оставив Чарли разбираться со всем этим дерьмом, ведь она прекрасно знает, что никто из их семей не даст денег на аборт, и, если она останется – придётся воспитывать ребёнка с этим толстым, никчёмным омегой. 

Сердце словно напиталось слезами и разбухло так, что ударялось при каждом ударе о рёбра. Мысль о расставании с Гал пугала до чёртиков, ведь Чарли успел так привыкнуть быть любимым и обожаемым ею, что теперь не особо мог представить свою жизнь без этого. Ему нужно было, чтобы она осталась, хоть немножечко дольше, хотя бы чуть-чуть, чтобы она ещё немного дала ему почувствовать себя таким же, как и все омеги, почувствовать себя достойным взаимности, достойным любви. И если это означало, что ему придётся врать, пока все не станет заметно, значит, так оно и будет.

Это было странно, но на этой мысли омегу переполнила решительность. Он утёр слезы, потом встал и умылся холодной водой. Лицо всё равно выглядело немного припухшим, но за десять минут до прихода Гал должно было прийти в норму.

Чарли прошёл в комнату, надел джинсы и любимую рубашку Гал. Каждый раз, когда она была на нём, Гал отмечала, что на фоне мятного цвета его глаза выглядят зеленее и что её это заводит. Он чуть растрепал волосы, придав им слегка нарочитую небрежность. Когда лёгкие каштановые волны обрамляли его лицо, оно выглядело не таким пухлым. Он сбрызнул запястья и шею парфюмом. Этот запах наверняка потом будет ассоциироваться с расставанием, и Чарли наверняка по этой причине больше не будет его покупать.

Глаза всё ещё выглядели слегка красноватыми и припухшими. Однако, может Гал и не заметит, она не всегда бывает настолько внимательной.

Чарли уже сидел в гостиной, когда в прихожей хлопнула дверь и послышался знакомый стук каблуков.

\- Я дома, конфетка! – крикнула Гал, проходя в гостиную, - О, ты уже здесь, я думала, ты ещё будешь собираться. Отличная рубашка.

Она выглядела потрясающе. Большие золотые обручи в ушах, всклокоченная медная шевелюра, глубокие зелёные глаза в обрамлении чёрных длинных ресниц и тёмная помада на пухлых губах – всё это придавало ей такой естественной, не требующей никаких усилий обаятельности, что любой незнакомец всегда ощущал себя рядом с ней как со старой подругой, несмотря на то, какая у альфы была репутация.

И Чарли знал, что ему нужно было оставаться спокойным, чтобы продлить их отношения хотя бы на пару месяцев.

И он разрыдался, снова уронив лицо на руки…

Гал была озадачена. Да, день Святого Валентина был довольно трогательным праздником, а Чарли рыдал над каждой частью «Бриджет Джонс» (они посмотрели все на прошлый день Святого Валентина, на что ушла вся коробка салфеток), но всё-таки это было странно даже для него.

Альфа молча села рядом, не решаясь что-либо сделать. Если честно, ей было очень стыдно, что она до сих пор не научилась чувствовать омегу так, как он чувствовал её, однако, в свою защиту, Гал могла сказать, что с эмпатией у неё проблемы были всегда. И сейчас это абсолютно точно не играло ей на руку.

\- Хэй, Чар? – неловко начала она, кладя ладонь на его предплечье, - Что-то случилось?

Омега ничего не сказал. Гал понятия не имела, как продолжить.

В квартире повисла напряжённая, мёртвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь всхлипываниями Чарли.

\- Я что-то сделала не так? – продолжила гадать альфа, - Я чем-то расстроила тебя?

Чарли лишь сильнее заплакал, всё ещё даже не пытаясь ответить на вопросы.

\- Я… Дело во мне? – растерянно спросила Гал, - Или кто-то другой тебя обидел? Я могу помочь?

Альфа уже просто не представляла себе, что такого должно было произойти, чтобы Чарли так плакал, она никогда не видела его таким.

\- Если хочешь, я могу уйти, - мягко предложила она, - Я пойду, прогуляюсь, а ты сможешь побыть с собой наедине.

\- Нет! – отчаянно воскликнул омега, молниеносно схватив Гал за руку, - Только не уходи… Пожалуйста…

Его покрасневший нос и припухшие от слёз глаза заставили сердце альфы пропустить несколько ударов. Она была готова пойти на что угодно, хоть на убийство, только чтобы никогда больше не видеть такого выражения на его лице.

\- Тихо, тихо, - она аккуратно взяла лицо омеги в свои ладони, нежно поглаживая его щёки большими пальцами, - Тихо, булочка, всё хорошо, я рядом. Я никуда не денусь, не волнуйся, - Гал коротко поцеловала его в лоб, - Можешь рассказать, что случилось?

Чарли снова зажмурил глаза, и из них брызнули слёзы. Альфа поспешно прижала его к себе, одной рукой обвивая широкие плечи, а второй придерживая его затылок, словно маленькому мальчику. Омега тут же обнял её в ответ, утыкаясь влажным носом ей в плечо.

\- Хорошо, значит, поговорим об этом позже, ничего страшного, - успокаивающе заметила Гал, - Всё хорошо, я тут, ты не один, я рядом, мы со всем справимся. Ведь так, конфетка? – она на секунду отстранилась, заглядывая в его мокрые глаза, - Мы ведь с тобой справимся?

\- Я не… Я не знаю, - успел вставить он перед тем, как снова разрыдаться, прижавшись к Гал.

\- Тихо, тихо, булочка, ты чего? – немного удивлённо спросила альфа, - Конечно же мы справимся, нет таких вещей, с которыми мы пока не справились. Всё будет хорошо, Чар.

Омега вроде начал успокаиваться после этих слов – по крайней мере, его рыдания стали тише.

\- Всё будет хорошо, конфетка, - альфа мягко поцеловала его в макушку, - Расскажешь, что случилось? Если ты готов, конечно.

Чарли чуть отстранился, поднимая взгляд на Гал.

\- У меня… То есть, у нас… Я… - он прервался, явно пытаясь собраться с мыслями, - Понимаешь, я… Чёрт, это так сложно, я…

\- У тебя отлично получается, булочка, - искренне похвалила его Гал, взяв за руки, - Я слушаю, продолжай.

\- Я… - омега шумно вдохнул, затем продолжив, - Я жду ребёнка.

Гал сначала показалось, что она неправильно расслышала. Что он сказал что-то другое. Но медленно до неё начал доходить смысл его слов.

\- Я понимаю, что ты наверняка не хочешь детей сейчас, и я пойду на аборт, честно, только скажи, я просто думаю, что никто не даст нам денег, ведь это всё-таки очень дорого… - начал тараторить Чарли, почти захлёбываясь словами, - Но я найду, где сделать, только не уходи, пожалуйста! – отчаянно закончил он, явно снова собираясь разрыдаться.

Гал всё ещё не очень осознавала, что это происходит на самом деле, поэтому ещё несколько секунд она молчала, пытаясь понять, что нужно сказать.

\- Почему я должна уходить? – наконец спросила она после нескольких секунд тишины.

\- Ну… Тебе же иначе придётся воспитывать его со мной, - неуверенно пояснил Чарли, - А это значит, что тебе придётся остепениться и… Выйти за меня? – омега смущённо отвёл взгляд, - А кому захочется воспитывать семью с таким… - он сглотнул, явно пытаясь не плакать, - С таким омегой, как я? Это же порушит твою репутацию…

\- Во-первых, у меня есть отложенные деньги, их должно хватить на аборт, - уже успокоившись и взяв себя в руки, начала говорить Гал, - Во-вторых, я так и не услышала, хочешь ли ты сам ребёнка, - здесь её взгляд стал немного укоризненным, - Не нужно делать такой выбор, опираясь только на моё мнение. И, в-третьих, я никуда не собираюсь уходить, Чар, - альфа вытерла новую слезу, покатившуюся по его щеке, - Это наш ребёнок, пусть и неожиданный, и, если ты решишь его оставить, я буду рядом с тобой и с ним, - она мягко опустила руку на низ живота Чарли.

\- А если… - он снова поднял на неё глаза, - Если я решу сделать аборт, ты… Как ты к этому отнесёшься?

\- Я приму любое твоё решение, - решительно заявила Гал, разминая ладонями ссутуленные плечи омеги, - И помогу всё устроить так, как тебе хочется.

\- Боже, Гал, я… - Чарли впервые за разговор улыбнулся, - Спасибо. И прости, я должен был быть внимательнее, я не должен был допустить этого…

Улыбка снова исчезла с лица омеги, и Гал хотелось поскорее вернуть её на место.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, Чар, - ласково отметила альфа, - Всё в порядке, мы все совершаем ошибки, а уж в беременности точно виноваты двое.

Чарли тихо усмехнулся, чуть опуская глаза.

Гал считала, что в такие моменты он выглядел просто потрясающе, даже несмотря на заплаканные глаза и шмыгающий красный нос.

\- Может устроим марафон Бриджет Джонс и никуда не пойдём? – игриво предложила она, запуская ладонь в его густые волосы, - Обещаю, что в этот раз не буду издеваться над мистером Дарси и восхвалять Хью Гранта. Может быть, - шутливо добавила Гал.

\- Звучит как отличная идея, - уже спокойным тоном заметил Чарли, - Пойду поставлю попкорн в микроволновку…


	12. Больница, разговоры в машине и редкая откровенность

В аборте им было отказано.   
Дело было в том, что по недавно внесённым правкам в законодательство аборт по желанию омеги не разрешалось делать позже двенадцатой недели, а у Чарли, как выяснилось по анализам, была уже тринадцатая.   
И снова, снова он чувствовал себя абсолютным неудачником, хоть врач, Джулия, и отметила, как ему повезло, что не было токсикоза.   
Сейчас коридор больницы больше не выглядел светлым и лёгким. Он казался теперь Чарли стерильным и каким-то бездушным, словно весь отбеленный хлоркой.   
Рядом на ухо что-то говорила Гал, наверняка что-то успокаивающее. Но Чарли не хотелось слушать, ему хотелось, чтобы это всё было просто плохим сном. Он был абсолютно не готов сейчас к беременности, к ребёнку, ко всем тем изменениям, которые нёс за собой этот отказ в аборте. Был не готов к растяжкам, разболтанным суставам и связкам, не готов к схваткам и родам, не готов к плачу и бессонным ночам.   
Если до этого Чарли хотел плакать, то сейчас он не чувствовал ровным счётом ничего. И это было самым отвратительным для него ощущением в мире, когда все эмоции словно отключают лёгким щелчком тумблера. Словно ты теряешь сознание, но тело продолжает работать.  
«Очнулся» омега только в машине, когда они уже ехали домой после приёма. На фоне тихо играло радио – видимо, Гал всё это время молчала, ожидая, пока он придёт в себя. Её брови были беспокойно нахмурены, а нижняя губа была немного припухшей и в постоянном движении – у альфы была плохая привычка грызть губы, когда она волновалась.   
\- Грызть губы – это плохая привычка, - буднично отметил Чарли, поворачиваясь к Гал.  
\- Как же тут не грызть губы, когда твоего омегу приходится буквально за руку выводить из больницы, потому что он не реагирует на твои слова? – немного насмешливо оправдалась альфа, - Я же беспокоюсь о тебе.  
\- Я просто не могу поверить, что всё так случилось, - чуть угрюмее пояснил Чарли, скрещивая руки на груди, - Сам всегда говорил о том, как важен университет и карьера, как я хочу сначала получить образование, опыт работы, а уж потом завести семью…  
\- Ну, жизнь не очень часто прислушивается к нашим пожеланиям, - горько заметила Гал, - Мой отец думал, что проживёт в счастливом браке не один десяток лет, а в итоге мама умерла, и ему пришлось тащить на себе двоих детей и огромный дом моды, - на этих словах её взгляд стал очень ностальгически грустным, - Они ведь обручились по расчёту, никто их не спрашивал, грызлись постоянно, если верить рассказам Алистера, - тут на её губах промелькнула секундная улыбка, - А ко второй беременности всё словно перевернулось вверх тормашками: они нашли общий язык, мама радовалась, когда отец приходил домой, они стали много времени проводить вместе и без Алистера… Наверное, они всё-таки полюбили друг друга, - эти слова, как ни странно, прозвучали очень грустно, - Но, видимо, здоровье у мамы всё-таки было слишком слабым… Она умерла во время кесарева, прямо на операционном столе, врачи ничего не успели сделать. Отец больше никогда не заводил отношений, ушёл с головой в работу, - альфа тяжело вздохнула, - Ты, кстати, чем-то похож на маму, судя по фотографиям. Может, поэтому он тебя и недолюбливает: отец никогда не любил вспоминать о ней.  
Чарли был поражён: альфа нечасто рассказывала о своей семье, и он знал их, в основном, по коротким совместным разговорам на показах. А насчёт матери Гал вообще никогда ничего не говорила – только один раз упомянула, что она рано умерла и что сама Гал её совсем не помнит. Обычно настолько откровенной альфа бывала только, когда её что-то сильно волновало или расстраивало.  
\- Ты боишься, что со мной будет так же, верно? – осторожно спросил Чарли, чуть расслабив скрещенные руки, - Поэтому ты так опекаешь меня?  
\- Может, отчасти, - коротко ответила Гал, - На самом деле, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что ты хуже других омег и я встречаюсь с тобой только чтобы насолить отцу. Не знаю, получается ли у меня, - игриво заметила она, слабо улыбнувшись омеге.   
\- Возможно, - неопределённо ответил Чарли, - Посмотрим, как ты продержишься эти полгода, - насмешливо бросил омега.  
\- Ой, да брось, беременность - это мило, когда ты альфа, – снисходительно парировала Гал, - По крайней мере, так говорят.  
\- А может, я буду очень капризным? – издевательски начал задавать вопросы омега, - Или у меня постоянно будут отекать ноги и болеть спина, и тебе нужно будет все время делать мне массаж? Или меня разнесёт так, что у меня появится третий подбородок?  
Гал звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Поверь мне, твоё педантство намного хуже любых капризов, особенно, когда дело касается еды, - ехидно заметила альфа, - От любых поглаживаний ты почти мурлычешь, как маленький котёнок, так что я буду не против лицезреть это каждый день. Ну а для третьего подбородка нужно, чтобы у тебя сначала появился второй, так что не льсти себе.   
Чарли закатил глаза в ответ на её аргументы.  
\- Ты единственная, кто упорно не замечает моего второго подбородка. Или того, что мне надо «срочно сбрасывать вес, чтобы стать хоть немного сексуальным», - это омега цитировал одну из последних статей об их паре.  
\- Я бы заметила, если бы не считала тебя и так очень сексуальным, - возразила ему Гал, - Ты и понятия не имеешь, что со мной вытворяет твоя задница, - флиртующе отметила альфа.  
\- Поверь, я отлично чувствую, когда ты пялишься на мою толстую задницу, - саркастично парировал Чарли, - Кстати, сначала мне было очень неловко!   
\- Прости, ничего не могу с собой поделать, - наигранно невинно извинилась Гал, - Пышный зад всегда был моей главной слабостью.  
\- Судя по тому, как ты всё время поглаживаешь мои бока, не только он, - подметил Чарли, хитро улыбаясь, - Просто признай, что ты фетишистка, и тебе нравятся толстые омеги.  
\- Даже не знаю… Ты первый, с кем я встречаюсь не потому, что так захотел мой отец, - выкрутилась альфа, - Но, если у меня и правда есть фетиш на это, тогда твоя беременность мне только на руку.   
\- Я всегда знал, что ты везде ищешь выгоду только для себя, - в шутку отчитал её Чарли, - И как я только встречаюсь с такой эгоисткой?  
Гал только усмехнулась в ответ на это.


	13. Сладости, хищные кошки и разговоры тет-а-тет

Чарли ещё раз внимательно оглядел себя в зеркало.  
Это был первый раз за всю его жизнь, когда омега был благодарен себе за то, что так и не сбросил вес, и, хотя подсознательно он считал, что его положение буквально светится яркой неоновой вывеской у него на лбу, всё-таки его живот всё ещё выглядел обыкновенно пухлым, пусть и чуть большим по размеру.   
Вообще, Чарли ожидал, что за три с половиной месяца его тело должно было хоть как-то измениться внешне. Но нет, на него из зеркала смотрел ровно тот же самый омега: широкие, тяжёлые бёдра, массивная, пышная задница, большой, полный живот, вечно нависающий над ремнём и начинающий закрывать его пряжку, мягкая, немного напоминающая омеге девичью, грудь и, конечно же, по-детски круглые щёки, переходящие в сильно размытую линию челюсти и небольшой второй подбородок.   
Единственным отличием, которое Чарли отметил с неудовольствием, были чуть раздавшиеся руки, но, впрочем, это никак нельзя было списать на беременность, так что это было не очень существенно.  
\- Не волнуйся, - неожиданно послышалось у него из-за плеча, на котором омега вскоре ощутил подбадривающий поцелуй, - Отец ничего не заметит, и, если у него будет плохое настроение, мы сможем промолчать.  
Гал устало обняла омегу со спины, опустив руки на низ живота, всегда остававшийся его самой мягкой частью.  
\- Не думаю, что мы сможем такое долго откладывать, - скептически заметил Чарли, - Я, конечно, очень толстый омега, но даже на мне беременность всё равно будет видно.  
\- Знаю, просто… - она задумчиво вздохнула, - Просто после того разговора с Джорджией ты два дня был сам не свой, не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался ещё раз.  
Чарли болезненно потупил взгляд. Он знал, что мать не особо обрадуется объявлению о ребёнке, однако услышать от неё: «Да как ты только мог быть таким безответственным и позволить себе залететь от неё?! Ты же никогда до этого не был идиотом!» было гораздо неприятнее, чем он мог себе представить. И, да, пару дней он был в неком подобии апатии. Возможно, ему не стоило воспринимать всё так близко к сердцу.  
\- А ну-ка, посмотри на меня, - вдруг удивлённо потребовала Гал, разворачивая Чарли к себе за плечи, - Мне кажется, или…  
\- Что? – недоумённо спросил омега, - Что-то не так с лицом?  
\- У тебя такие милые веснушки! – восторженно воскликнула альфа, проводя пальцами по его щекам, - Забавно, раньше их не было, - она чуть опустила взгляд, - Да у тебя и все плечи в веснушках!  
\- Правда? Я не замечал, - Чарли внимательно присмотрелся к отражению в зеркале, - А они хорошо смотрятся.  
\- Надеюсь, что от них хоть что-нибудь останется после беременности, - игриво заметила Гал, скользнув руками с плеч к низу живота, - Ты выглядишь с ними просто очаровательно.   
Чарли мягко накрыл её ладони своими, коротко ткнувшись губами в шею альфы.  
\- Мне нравятся эти новые духи, - он плавно провёл носом по её коже, - Такие сладкие. Это яблоко?   
\- Не только, - кокетливо ответила Гал, - Я решила, что надо подобрать аромат полегче, пока ты в положении.  
\- Твой всё равно лучше, - Чарли шумно вдохнул, чувствуя, как в запах альфы примешиваются терпкие нотки возбуждения, - Ты всегда пахнешь, как имбирное печенье.  
\- Тогда мне повезло, что ты такой сладкоежка, - она шутливо ущипнула его за бок, - Моя пышная булочка.  
\- Ну я же просил тебя так не делать, - наигранно капризно протянул Чарли, - Я чувствую себя ужасно толстым, когда ты меня щипаешь.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не думал, что я буду сейчас говорить тебе, что на самом деле ты худышка, верно? – насмешливо спросила Гал, - Ты ведь знаешь, что мне очень нравятся твои формы.  
\- Могла бы и соврать один разочек, - язвительно отметил омега, - Дать мне почувствовать себя сексуальным.  
\- Разве ты не чувствуешь себя сексуальным, когда я зацеловываю каждую складку и растяжку на твоём теле, а затем тщательно втрахиваю тебя в матрас? – притворно невинно поинтересовалась альфа, - Я думала, что ты в эти моменты чувствуешь себя очень даже горячим.  
\- Ну, если бы у меня не было складок и растяжек, я бы чувствовал себя ещё более сексуальным, - парировал Чарли, чуть сбавляя возбуждение в воздухе, - А уж если бы на их месте были красивые мышцы…  
\- Ты был ровно так же горяч, как и сейчас, - перебила его Гал, - Может, мы просто пойдём и займёмся сексом? – нетерпеливо спросила она, - Я слишком хочу тебя, чтобы сейчас придумывать остроумные ответы.  
\- Ты неисправима, - снисходительно заметил омега, - Но мне нравится видеть, как я тебя завожу.  
Чарли медленно нашёл её губы своими, оставляя на них короткий поцелуй. Тепло её тела обдавало его кожу мягкой волной. Омега кротко прижался лбом к её лбу так, чтобы их носы слегка соприкасались.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты тычешься в меня, как маленький неопытный котёнок, - горячо прошептала Гал, кладя руки ему на плечи.  
Губы Чарли расплылись в лёгкой улыбке. Он скользнул руками на её поясницу. Полотенце было до сих пор влажным после того, как она вернулась из душа.   
Гал тихо усмехнулась, аккуратно целуя его в шею. Омега чуть сильнее наклонил голову, прикрывая глаза от возбуждения. Шея была самым чувствительным его местом.   
Альфа спустилась губами ниже, обдавая тёплым дыханием его ключицу. Её юркий язычок мягко коснулся еле заметной родинки, оставляя мокрую точку, которая быстро стала прохладной. Чарли чуть вздрогнул, чувствуя, как внизу живота разливается приятное тепло.   
\- Для человека, не думающего о сексе, ты слишком легко заводишься, - флиртующе промурлыкала Гал, потянув за края полотенца, - Такой неприступный на людях, но такой податливый тет-а-тет.  
Последнее слово альфа отчеканила чуть более выразительно, чем строго было необходимо. Звучало безумно привлекательно.  
Она подтянула его к себе снятым полотенцем. Её тело ещё было горячим и слегка влажным.  
Чарли провёл руками по спине альфы, тщательно собирая все капельки, стекавшие по ней. Он начал вдумчиво, жадно целовать Гал, выписывая пальцами запутанные узоры по её коже. Губы отдавали на вкус клубничным блеском.  
Альфа неспешно выпустила полотенце из рук. Её ладони невесомо легли на его бока, тихо скользнув к пояснице.   
Постепенно они переместились на кровать. Хотя, Чарли скорее просто упал на неё, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Судя по абсолютно чёрным от желания глазам Гал, картину из себя омега представлял весьма и весьма эротичную.   
Альфа медленно опустилась на колени над ним, ненавязчиво скользнув своими бёдрами по его паху. Большая, хищная кошка, нависающая над наконец-то пойманной добычей.  
Чарли думал, что сильнее возбудиться он уже просто физически не сможет. Но тут Гал опустилась на локти, соблазнительно прогибаясь в пояснице и сплетая вместе их пальцы, тем самым пригвоздив собственным весом его руки, и широкими мазками прошлась языком по его шее.   
\- Ты такой сладкий, - сдавленным, томным голосом проурчала она, - Так и хочется попробовать тебя на вкус.  
На её губах расплылась собственническая улыбка. Чарли знал, что Гал нравилось, когда он лежал под ней, мечущийся и всклокочивающий простыни в экстазе, но абсолютно беспомощный и неспособный ничего сделать из-за густого, тяжёлого возбуждения, плотным туманом застилающего сознание. А омеге нравилось, что она нависала над ним, полностью контролируя любое его движение, внимательно наблюдая за ним, как охотница за дичью.   
Он обвил своими ногами её поясницу. Её пальцы плавно скользнули внутрь, а язык настойчиво прошёлся по соску. Чарли запрокинул голову, весь дрожа от удовольствия.   
Гал осторожно вошла в него, заполняя собой всё его горячее, пульсирующее нутро. Омега тихо, отчаянно простонал, толкаясь бёдрами и задавая ритм.  
Альфа снова мазнула губами по его шее, затем оставляя на ней немного болезненный поцелуй. Завтра там будет синяк, и Гал поспешно зализывала это место, словно извиняясь, словно говоря, что не хотела причинить ему никакой боли.  
Её дыхание тоже сбилось, тоже стало громким и прерывистым. Она постепенно ускорялась, оставляя по всей его груди всё более и более неряшливые поцелуи.   
Чарли резко изогнулся, чувствуя, как его сладкой волной накрыл оргазм, разорвавшись белой вспышкой в голове. На секунду омега задумался над тем, что их наверняка слышал весь этаж.   
Следующей его мыслью, когда он увидел, как Гал безвольно уронила голову ему на грудь, всё ещё немного дрожа от удовольствия, было, что ему абсолютно наплевать на соседей.


	14. Ужин, важная новость и немного вольностей

Гал нетерпеливо поправила галстук омеги.  
\- И не говори про религию, - наставляла его она, - До смерти мамы отец был очень верующим. Сейчас не так, конечно… - альфа одёрнула своё платье, - Но он до сих пор очень трепетно относится к вере.  
Гал не знала, почему она так боялась идти на этот ужин. Вроде бы она уже не была тем угрюмым подростком, зависящим от Эрнеста во всём, но какая-то её часть всё равно съёживалась и дрожала перед встречей с ним. Его вечно снисходительный, холодный взгляд и недовольно поджатые губы – одно воспоминание об этом заставляло альфу похолодеть. Возможно, именно после отца она зареклась встречаться с высокими омегами: ей всегда казалось, что они смотрят на неё так же, как и Эрнест.   
Хотя, Чарли удалось это исправить – в его глазах плескалась такая нежность и обаятельность, что Гал мигом забывала про все свои обеты. Даже сейчас, когда сам омега наверняка волновался перед встречей с Дэменсом, он всё равно старался держать себя спокойно и расслабленно, чтобы альфе не пришлось беспокоиться и за него.   
Гал пообещала себе расцеловать его за это, как только они вернутся домой. А пока она вдавливала своими ледяными пальцами кнопку дверного звонка и очень надеялась, что никого не окажется дома или что откроет Алистер.  
Видимо, сегодня Вселенная была не настроена исполнять её желания.  
Их встретил Эрнест, поздоровавшись с дочерью лёгким кивком и пожав Чарли руку. Эмоций в нём явно не прибавилось ни на грамм с момента их последней встречи.  
Однако, дальше всё стало ещё хуже: Гал не обнаружила за столом брата.  
\- А Алистера сегодня не будет? – спросила она, надеясь, что отчаяние в её голосе не так заметно, - Или он просто задерживается?  
\- Твой брат сказал, что у него есть неотложные дела по работе, поэтому он присоединится к нам позже, - вежливо, но сухо ответил отец, отодвигая стул для Гал, - Как раз ты хотела поговорить о чём-то важном со мной.  
\- Мы, - вклинился Чарли, садясь за стол.  
\- Что, прости? – с лёгким изумлением в голосе переспросил Эрнест.  
Гал не верила, что омега всё ещё жив. Их с братом уже бы распяли за подобную поправку.  
\- Я просто отметил, что мы с Гал хотели вдвоём поговорить о кое-чём важном, - буднично пояснил Чарли, - Но, пожалуйста, продолжайте.  
На удивление отец никак не среагировал. Он лишь натянуто улыбнулся и снова повернулся к дочери.  
Альфа нерешительно села на стул, чувствуя, что ещё пару секунд и дрожание её ног не заметит только слепой.   
\- Да, мы с Чарли хотели сообщить тебе кое-что очень важное, - ком в её горле разбух уже до размеров приличного булыжника, - Но я надеялась, что мы подождём Алистера.  
\- Я думал, что ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы не прикрываться своим братом, - съязвил отец, занимая своё место во главе стола, - Она всегда так делала в детстве, - это он уже обращался к омеге, - Прелесть, не правда ли?  
К этому моменту Гал уже окончательно убедилась в том, что сообщать о беременности Чарли отцу лично было плохой идеей. Как будто ей не хватало унижений от него на каждом показе. А ответ на смс она могла просто не прочитать…   
\- Я не прикрываюсь братом, - начала оправдываться Гал, - Просто я подумала, что это объявление будет важно для всей семьи.  
\- Да? – саркастично бросил Эрнест, скрещивая руки на груди, - И что же это? Мне ждать очередную ересь от тебя, как во все предыдущие разы? Или ты хоть немного призадумалась над тем, что делаешь?  
\- Не знаю, у нас в семье всегда ты решаешь, что считать ересью, - раздражённо пробормотала альфа, - Ты же главный.  
\- Ты что-то сказала, милая? – наигранно переспросил отец, - Я же учил тебя, что альфа должна говорить внятно и чётко, чтобы всем были ясны её слова.  
\- Да, я помню, - уже громче ответила Гал, - Я просто считаю, что мы всё-таки должны дождаться Алистера.  
И тут, в самый нужный момент раздался звонок в дверь, и Гал почти в ту же секунду сорвалась с места.  
\- Я открою! – выкрикнула она уже в коридоре.

\- Боже мой, Алистер, как же ты вовремя, - воскликнула альфа, увидев за дверью своего брата, - Я думала, что больше уже не выдержу, он чуть ли не клещами из меня это тянет.  
\- Спокойно, я успел, теперь всё будет в порядке, - Алистер положил ей руки на плечи в успокаивающей манере, - Ты правильно поступила, что решила сказать лично.  
\- Благодарить за это будешь Чарли, - чуть грустнее заметила Гал, - Я хотела, чтобы всё оставалось в тайне, как минимум, до самих родов.  
\- А максимум? – насмешливо поинтересовался брат, стаскивая с себя мокрое пальто.  
\- До конца моей жизни, - едко ответила альфа, чуть кривя губы, - Он все равно сам даже не спросил бы.  
\- Ты зря так, - с досадой возразил Алистер, снимая ботинки, - Он беспокоится о тебе, просто ему сложно даётся это показывать.  
\- Лучше бы он кудахтал, как Джорджия, что Чарли мне не подходит, - начала Гал, поправляя вечно всклокоченные кудри, - чем поливал моего омегу грязью каждый раз, как только завидит его.  
\- Ты же знаешь, он консервативен, - с упрёком заметил брат, - Мне тоже сначала не понравилось, какого омегу ты выбрала.   
\- Да, ты попросил выслать его кардиограмму, потому что не мог поверить, что омеги могут быть здоровы в таком весе, - с лёгкой ностальгической улыбкой вспомнила альфа, - Но сейчас ты же хорошо относишься к нему?  
\- Ну, он заботится о тебе, а уж до остального мне не особо есть дело, - снисходительно ответил Алистер, - Но, если быть до конца честным, ты смотришься рядом с ним лучше, чем с теми ряжеными селёдками, которых выбирал отец.  
\- Спасибо и на этом, - насмешливо отметила Гал, проходя в столовую и занимая своё место.  
Странно, но атмосфера между отцом и Чарли не была напряжённее, чем до её ухода. Да, они не разговаривали, а просто молча ели, но тот факт, что по комнате не летала посуда, а вилки не втыкались в портреты, висящие на стенах, уже был впечатляющим для альфы, учитывая своенравный характер омеги.  
\- Чарльз, - поздоровался Алистер лёгким кивком, садясь напротив сестры, - Как успехи в учёбе?   
\- Всё отлично, потихоньку начинаю готовиться к весенним экзаменам, - спокойно ответил Чарли, чуть откидываясь на стуле, - Надеюсь, что мне удастся успешно защитить итоговый проект.  
\- Уверен, ты с этим справишься на отлично, - поддерживающе заметил Алистер, - Насколько я знаю, ты до сих пор один из лучших студентов на потоке.  
\- Да, мы как раз беседовали об этом с Чарльзом, - нетерпеливо вклинился отец, - Впрочем, у Гал есть новость, ради объявления которой она очень хотела дождаться тебя.  
Альфа, даже не поворачивая головы, ощущала на себе буравящий взгляд Эрнеста. Она знала, как ему хочется услышать новую сплетню для себя и своего любимого светского общества. Знала, и её тошнило от этого.   
Гал сделала глубокий вдох и посмотрела на отца.  
\- Мы с Чарли ждём ребёнка.  
Лязгнули приборы об тарелку. В столовой повисла неприятная, мёртвая тишина. Даже в ней альфа могла чётко вычленить звенящее негодование Эрнеста.   
Отец встал, уперевшись в стол руками.  
\- Я жду тебя на кухне, и мы лично переговорим об этом.  
Его стальной тон явно показывал, что возражений он терпеть не станет. Гал уже приготовилась было, чтобы встать и пойти за отцом, как вдруг она почувствовала твёрдую руку Чарли на своей.   
\- Нет, - жёстко возразил омега, - Она останется здесь, а если вы захотите что-либо сказать, вы скажете это нам всем.   
Гал застыла, изумлённо глядя на Чарли. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он был таким категоричным, по крайней мере, рядом с ней.  
\- В этом доме омега не будет указывать альфам, что делать, - на лице отца не дрогнул ни один мускул, - И ты – не исключение. Пойдём, Гал, нам есть, что обсудить.  
Гал потерянно взглянула сначала на Эрнеста, потом – на Чарли. Она знала, что правильнее будет пойти с отцом, но что-то внутри кричало ей, что надо остаться, что Чарли не даст её в обиду. Поэтому альфа просто замерла, не решаясь двинуться ни на миллиметр.  
\- Она никуда не пойдёт, - без малейшего послабления в голосе заявил Чарли, - Так что, вам придётся беседовать здесь, хотите вы того или нет.  
Гал уже откровенно восхищалась им. Ей никогда не хватало сил даже толком съязвить в ответ отцу, а уж командовать им…   
\- Я уже не могу поговорить со своей дочерью наедине? – захлёбываясь возмущением, спросил Эрнест, - С каких это пор?  
\- С тех пор, как я решил, что в этом нет необходимости, - невозмутимо ответил Чарли, - К тому же, я считаю, что в беседе наедине вы будете слишком давить на Гал, а это её расстраивает, - чётко пояснил омега, - Я не хочу, чтобы она переживала.  
\- Так и думал, - разгневанно бросил отец, - Я всегда знал, что ты слишком слабовольна, чтобы объяснить своему омеге правила поведения и заставить соблюдать их, - он вскинул голову, ещё больше подчёркивая своё негодование, - Девушки никогда не вырастают достойными альфами.  
\- А вы считаете своё поведение достойным? – язвительно поинтересовался Чарли, встав и выпрямившись во весь свой двухметровый рост, - Вы считаете правильным доводить дочь до слёз из-за того, что она не подходит под ваши субъективные рамки?  
\- Это не мои субъективные рамки, это требования общества для всех альф, - решительно пояснил Эрнест, невольно вступая в диалог с омегой, - Какая из неё альфа, если она позволяет омеге распоряжаться собой?! – возмутился он.  
Забавно, но на фоне Чарли отец уже не смотрелся так впечатляюще: он был ниже почти на голову, а его худощавое телосложение казалось безумно хрупким на фоне широкоплечего массивного омеги.   
Если бы Гал застала их ссору на улице, как сторонний наблюдатель, она бы точно поставила не на Эрнеста.  
\- Да она даже вступиться за себя не может! – вскрикнул отец, вспыхивая ещё сильнее, - Посмотри на неё, съёжилась, как драный котёнок! Где же стать, где решительность?!  
\- Гал, вставай, мы уезжаем домой, - жёстко потребовал Чарли, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от Эрнеста, - Я не потерплю такого неуважения к моей альфе.  
Гал нерешительно поднялась с места, тут же прижавшись к омеге. Она понятия не имела, как можно было выдержать такую атаку со стороны отца и остаться в живых.   
Альфа краем глаза заметила, как Алистер восхищённо и немного испуганно смотрит на Чарли с другой стороны стола. Да, он часто вступался за сестру, но никогда – так яростно.  
\- Ты не будешь командовать в моём доме! – прокричал Эрнест, - Может моя дочь и позволяет тебе такие вольности, но я не допущу подобного обращения к себе!  
Чарли уже не слушал и не отвечал, решительно выводя Гал за плечи из столовой. Так же твёрдо, но спокойно он направил её в коридор, к входной двери, так же помог ей надеть пальто и открыл входную дверь.   
Лишь, когда омега последний раз взглянул на Эрнеста, в его глазах промелькнул нехороший огонёк, но, когда Чарли открывал Гал дверь в машину, он уже погас, словно его и не было вовсе.  
А уж, когда перед глазами расстелилась знакомая дорога домой, Чарли расслабленно откинулся на сиденье, и его лицо приняло прежнее, спокойное до невозможности выражение.  
Гал никогда не думала, что кто-то может очаровать её во второй раз, но Чарли это точно удалось.


	15. Кровь из носа, толстовка и мизинчики

Всё тайное всегда становилось явным. Это Чарли очень хорошо усвоил ещё в детстве, когда мать наказывала его за пустые пачки печенья, которое она ему есть не разрешала, чтобы её ангелок не растолстел сильнее, чем было приемлемо.  
Однако, одно дело – по детской глупости подумать, что мать по весу не отличит пустую коробку от полной, а совсем другое – надеяться, что никто не заметит, что то, как Чарли поправляется последнее время, совсем не похоже на все его прошлые прибавки в весе.  
Омега одёрнул снова задравшуюся толстовку. Мало того, что начало апреля выдалось жарче, чем обычно, и в такой тёплой одежде Чарли выглядел подозрительно, так ещё и лишний вес перестал сглаживать очертания стремительно округляющегося живота, и тот больше не выглядел просто пухлым и мягким, как обычно.   
Именно поэтому последнее время в университете Чарли чувствовал себя очень некомфортно: ему казалось, что все уже знают о его положении и только и делают, что судачат об этом за его спиной. Конечно, Гал упорно убеждала его, что это не так, поскольку никто из её знакомых не спрашивал об этом, но омега с детства чувствовал себя ужасно, когда ему приходилось скрывать что-либо, поэтому в эти моменты мнительности ему было не занимать.  
К тому же, сейчас некому было отвлекать на себя внимание бесперебойным обсуждением сплетен и неугасаемой харизмой: Гал на неделю уехала к отцу, потому что надо было в чём-то помочь с предстоящим весенним показом. А тут ещё и Тео решил, что, раз альфа не может быть рядом с Чарли, значит, ему надо присмотреть за своим кузеном, и теперь не отлипал от омеги ни на секунду.  
\- Скажи, а тебе не жарко так? – поинтересовался Тео, указывая на толстовку, - Я в одной футболке, но и то больше всего хочу её снять.  
\- В отличии от меня, ты можешь себе это позволить, - едко парировал Чарли, - Уверен, у всех омег слюни ручьём текут, когда ты раздеваешься.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что так было далеко не всегда, зануда, - снисходительно напомнил альфа, - И вообще, за мной стали таскаться всего чуть больше года назад.  
\- Удивительно, что не раньше, - съязвил омега, - Альф ведь всех считают красивыми, не так ли?  
Чарли, безусловно, был прав: требования к альфам действительно были мягче. Даже Гал, не подходящей ни под один «стандарт», доставалось от прессы по поводу внешности в несколько раз меньше, чем её бывшим парням, буквально работавшим моделями.  
Однако, сам Тео, как бы Чарли ни было завистно это признавать, был очень симпатичным. Его большие светлые глаза, крупные черты лица, очаровательные веснушки, рассыпанные по светлой коже, и чётко очерченные, правильные губы всегда кружили головы омегам на раз-два.   
А вот Чарли со своим длинным, чуть вздёрнутым кверху, острым носом, продолговатыми глазами непонятного сероватого цвета, который нельзя было различить, поскольку они были довольно глубоко посажены, и тонкими, невыразительными губами, которые легко терялись на фоне большеватого носа, чаще всего не считался альфами хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным, даже если не смотреть на рост, ширину плеч и лишний вес. Поэтому, что уж тут скрывать, Чарли часто завидовал кузену: он-то подходил под применимые к нему общественные стандарты.  
\- Брось, Чар, ты милашка, девчонки таких любят, - шутливо возразил Тео, - Как-то же ты отхватил себе одну из самых красивых альф университета.  
Омега недоумённо вздёрнул тонкую бровь.   
\- А что, стервы не бывают симпатичными, по-твоему? – саркастично поинтересовался альфа, - Да, характер у неё дерьмовый, но отрицать, что Гал – горячая штучка, я не буду.  
\- Именно поэтому мне до сих пор самому интересно, почему она не нашла себе кого-нибудь получше, - снисходительно добавил Чарли, - Я всегда думал, что у таких, как Гал, недосягаемые стандарты для своих пассий.  
\- Может, ей уже приелись «модельные омеги»? – неожиданно предположил Тео, заходя в подъезд, - Захотелось немного «экзотики», - альфа хитро ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ага, именно поэтому она уже год встречается со мной, - саркастично вставил омега, - Если бы дело было только во внешности, я думаю, ноги её тут не было бы уже месяца два спустя, а, может, и раньше.  
Звякнули ключи в двери, и они зашли в квартиру.  
\- Располагайся, я пока переоденусь, - бросил Чарли уже на пути в спальню.

Омега наконец-то спокойно выдохнул, оставшись в одиночестве. У Тео не было привычки врываться без спроса, а, значит, сейчас Чарли был в полной безопасности.  
Поэтому он неторопливо стянул толстовку, оставшись только в майке и бандаже, и залез в верхний ящик комода, выискивая футболку попросторнее.  
Но тут вдруг раздался негромкий стук, и дверь в спальню открылась.  
\- Я просто хотел спросить, где у вас кофе… - начал было Тео, заходя в комнату, - Оу.  
Чарли почувствовал, как его щёки медленно заливает краской. Он прекрасно понимал, что, судя по удивительной смеси изумления, непонимания и негодования на лице кузена, отрицать всё было, в общем-то поздно.   
\- Всё не совсем так, как ты думаешь, - оправдательно протараторил омега, - Это было обдуманное и взвешенное решение!  
Тео по-прежнему стоял молча, лишь слегка меняя положение губ. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но, видимо, слова подобрать оказалось сложновато.  
\- Я знаю, ты наверняка думаешь, что я ошибся, оставив ребёнка, - осторожно начал Чарли, стараясь немного разрядить обстановку, - Что я не подумал, как следует.   
\- Это мягко сказано! – обиженно вклинился альфа, наконец отмерев, - А как же «я не хочу быть как остальные, я сначала встану на ноги, а потом заведу семью»?  
\- Я до сих пор считаю, что лучше было бы сначала построить карьеру, - аккуратно ответил омега, - Просто здесь я…  
\- Это она, не так ли? – раздражённо спросил Тео, - Это она уговорила тебя оставить ребёнка, верно?   
\- Нет, нет, нет, Гал не имеет никакого отношения к этому! – Чарли усердно замахал руками, показывая, что кузен идёт в абсолютно неверном направлении, - То есть, нет, она, конечно, причастна к самой беременности…  
\- Чёрт, а я ведь так и знал! – гневно воскликнул альфа, - Так и думал, что она с её повернутой консервативной семейкой всё испортит!  
\- Господи, да ты можешь меня послушать? – отчаянно попытался перебить его омега, - Это не вина Гал, это я не проследил, поэтому…  
\- Конечно, теперь ты возьмёшь всю вину на себя! – разочарованно вставил Тео, - Она ведь не может быть неправа, ты же считаешь, что она не человек, а гребанный ангел!  
И тут, как в самом нереалистичном сне, в проёме показалась рыжая голова Гал.  
\- А по поводу чего разборки? – полюбопытствовала альфа, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, - Вас аж из прихожей слышно.  
Тео на секунду замер, возмущённо разглядывая вошедшую, а затем неожиданно замахнулся и дал ей звонкую пощёчину.  
\- Твою мать, - тихо пробормотал Чарли, тяжело вздыхая.  
Через секунду кулак Гал уже летел Тео в нос.

\- Приехала, блин, пораньше, - проворчала Гал, подавая Тео свежую вату для носа, - Хотела сюрприз сделать.  
\- Мне кажется, Чарли уже хватит сюрпризов до конца жизни, - прогнусавил альфа, недвусмысленно скосив глаза на живот омеги, - Ты же не позволила ему распоряжаться своим телом, как ему хочется.  
\- Чего?! – вспыхнула Гал, подскакивая с дивана, - Я тебе сейчас, сука, второй раз так втащу, разбитый нос сказкой покажется!  
\- Так, вы оба, а ну прекратили орать друг на друга, - строго вклинился Чарли, - Мне, вообще-то, нельзя волноваться, а вы тут устроили чуть ли не техасскую резню бензопилой.  
\- Ты прав, - лаконично согласился Тео, всё ещё недобро поглядывая на Гал, - Но этого всего не было, если бы…  
\- Господи, заткнись! – раздражённо перебила его альфа, - Я не сраное вселенское зло, и я не запрещала Чарли делать аборт, дурень.   
Выражение лица Тео вдруг стало очень потерянным.  
\- Нет? – тихо переспросил он, - А почему же тогда…  
\- Мы не успевали сделать его по срокам, - спокойно объяснил Чарли, - Я слишком поздно выяснил, что забеременел.  
\- Оу, я… - Тео смущённо отвёл взгляд, - Извини, Гал, та пощёчина была лишней.  
\- Брось, ты всегда лезешь в драку, не разобравшись, - снисходительно возразила альфа, - Так что это было вполне в твоём репертуаре.   
\- Мир? – Тео протянул ей мизинец, - Не хочу быть в контрах с матерью своей двоюродной племянницы.  
\- Мир, - с лёгкой улыбкой приняла извинение Гал, отвечая на его жест, - И постарайся в следующий раз послушать окружающих.  
\- Ничего не могу обещать, - беспечно парировал альфа, - Но я попробую. Может быть.  
Гал мягко усмехнулась, шутливо закатив глаза. Чарли показалось, что больше особой напряжённости между ней и Тео не было.


	16. Дождь, капризы и избалованные неженки

За окном тихо лил дождь. Его капли мерно стучали по стеклу, тяжело скатываясь и образуя длинные дорожки. Где-то вдалеке были слышны раскаты грома.  
Чарли любил такую погоду, отчасти потому что во время ливня мама разрешала ему сидеть дома и читать книги вместо того, чтобы нехотя играть на улице со сверстниками, которые его недолюбливали, а отчасти потому что она напоминала ему Гал, прожившую первые семь лет своей жизни в самом центре Лондона. Ему нравилось представлять, как маленькая рыжеволосая девчушка с огромными ярко-зелёными глазами забирается на широкий подоконник и восторженно рассматривает серые улицы с изредка мелькающими красными двухэтажными автобусами, изредка рисуя что-нибудь на запотевшем от холодных капель стекле.   
Он был уверен, что так и было: Гал до сих пор, казалось, не растеряла ни капли детской игривости и яркого любопытства, всё ещё сверкающего в бездонных глазах. И это не делало её ни хуже, ни лучше – это просто было ещё одной чёрточкой, из которой, как из маленьких бусинок – ожерелье, складывалась именно та альфа, которая сейчас тихо сопела на кровати, свернувшись в клубок.   
Чарли не знал, почему он не мог просто лечь рядом и спокойно уснуть, прижавшись к тёплому телу Гал. Какое-то странное чувство, словно внутри гнездилось что-то нехорошее, накрыло его вечером и не хотело отпускать, хотя на часах уже было два часа ночи. Возможно, его просто волновала неопределённость будущего, как и многих будущих родителей, а, возможно, ему просто было тревожно из-за гормонов, устроивших очередной погром в его голове.   
В любом случае, омега просто сидел в кресле, потягивая уже немного надоевший зелёный чай, остававшийся, впрочем, единственным горячим напитком, к которому его организм сейчас не испытывал отвращение, и слушал мерное постукивание ливня по окнам, пока малышка тихонько копошилась в хорошо заметном животе. И всё было бы замечательно, если бы не эта тупая тревога, засевшая в сердце и никак не желавшая пропадать.  
Вдруг он услышал скрип кровати, а затем и шуршащие по полу шаги вместе с ещё сонными вздохами Гал, которой, как обычно, не спалось без омеги под боком.   
\- Что-то не так, Чар? – тихо спросила альфа, забираясь на подоконник напротив, - Плохо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нет, просто… - омега на секунду умолк, подбирая слова, - Просто немного тревожно, вот и всё.  
\- С малышкой всё в порядке? – слегка нахмурив брови, поинтересовалась Гал.  
\- Да, с Маргарет всё просто отлично, - заверил её Чарли, невольно опуская руку на низ живота, - Она такая спокойная, а все говорят, что дети своими пинками чуть ли не рёбра выламывают.  
\- Вся в тебя, - заметила альфа, усмехнувшись, - Если бы пошла в маму, пинала бы тебя как заправская футболистка.  
\- Ну, размером она точно пошла в папу, - горько добавил Чарли, чуть опуская голову, чтобы снова оглядеть ярко-бордовые растяжки, покрывавшие почти весь его живот, - Мало того, что я набрал уже двадцать фунтов вместо положенных одиннадцати, так ещё и весь буду «исполосованный».  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не вижу в этом никакой трагедии, - с добрым укором напомнила ему Гал, подходя ближе и садясь перед ним на колени, - Ты вынашиваешь ребёнка, чёрт побери! – она положила локти ему на бёдра, практически утыкаясь носом в гладкую, туго натянутую кожу, - Твоему телу положено меняться.  
\- Да, но необязательно же так сильно, - полушутливо отметил омега, - К тому же я по-прежнему считаю, что лишний вес и растяжки – это некрасиво, если ты помнишь.  
\- Надеюсь, что упрямством она пойдёт не в тебя, - съязвила альфа, приложив одну руку к его животу, - И, кстати, твои растяжки на бёдрах очень милые, зря ты так.  
\- Почему они милые? – недоумённо спросил Чарли, - Это же разошедшаяся от слишком быстрого набора веса кожа, что тут может быть милого?  
\- Не знаю, просто ты ноешь по поводу них, как обычная капризная омега, это мило, - искренне ответила Гал, - А особенно ты ноешь по поводу тех, что у тебя на бёдрах и на заднице, потому что считаешь, что парни не должны там так сильно поправляться, поэтому эти конкретные растяжки особенно милые.  
\- То есть, тебе нравится, когда я веду себя, как избалованная неженка, верно? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Чарли, кладя ладонь на щёку альфы и поглаживая большим пальцем её скулу, - Которую ты можешь закармливать своей охрененной выпечкой, чтобы она становилась ещё пухлее, мягче и избалованнее?  
\- Ммм, - согласно промурлыкала Гал, потираясь об его руку, как ластящийся котёнок, - Мне нравится думать, что я тебя могу тебя испортить, как чересчур любимого ребёнка, и ты даже и думать не будешь о других альфах, потому что они никогда не будут исполнять все твои капризы по одному мановению пухлого пальчика, - флиртующе пояснила она, - Потому что, после того как я тебя избалую, ты не сможешь спать не на шёлковых простынях или есть что-то кроме твоей любимой сладкой домашней выпечки, от которой ты и становишься таким толстеньким и милым, - вдруг во взгляде альфы появилось что-то очень грустное, - Ведь тогда мне… - она чуть запнулась, тяжело вздыхая, - Мне не придётся тебя отвоёвывать и быть всегда сильной. Мне не придётся быть как все альфы, дерущиеся за своих омег, как за куски мяса, - на последних словах в её голосе проскользнуло явное отвращение, - Потому что, если честно, я устала всем доказывать, что я альфа.   
\- Эй, - мягко окликнул её Чарли, - Тебе не нужно мне ничего доказывать, чтобы я остался, - он тихонько похлопал по бедру, предлагая Гал сесть, - Я уже целиком и полностью твой, милая, - омега нежно поцеловал девушку в щёку, когда она устроилась у него на коленях, - Ведь другие альфы такие грубые, - он специально добавил чуть капризные интонации, чтобы альфа улыбнулась, - И к тому же, им не нравятся пухлые испорченные омеги, которые постоянно толстеют, потому что слишком любят выпечку.  
Гал негромко рассмеялась, крепче прижимаясь к омеге.  
\- Главное – чтобы тебе нравилось меня баловать, - насмешливо заключил Чарли, - Потому что потом уже пути назад не будет, - он шутливо погрозил ей пальцем, - Я стану очень толстым и буду постоянно требовать от тебя ласки и булочек.  
\- Тебе даже сейчас кажется, что ты «очень толстый», поэтому я тебе не верю, - альфа наигранно поджала губы и покачала головой, - И ты ещё будешь ныть, что хочешь сбросить вес, потому что «трясущийся жир – это не сексуально».  
\- А вот я возьму и назло тебе разжирею до… - омега на мгновение задумывался, прикидывая какую-нибудь цифру побольше, - трехсот пятидесяти фунтов, скажем! Посмотрим, буду ли я тебя тогда возбуждать.  
\- Чар, я не хочу тебя расстраивать, конечно, но я трахалась и с такими омегами тоже, - снисходительно возразила Гал, - Были сложности, безусловно, в выборе позиции, но получить оргазм мне это не помешало.  
\- Где ты только их нашла-то? – изумлённо поинтересовался Чарли, - Разве Эрнест не отслеживал, чтобы его доченька не ходила в клубы анонимных фетишистов?  
\- Очень смешно, - едко ответила альфа, - А вообще, таких омег просто проще соблазнить: они ведь уверены, что к ним никогда не подкатит хоть сколько-нибудь симпатичная альфа, а я – их единственный шанс на хороший секс, - на губах Гал заиграла самодовольная улыбка, - А уж если они уже слегка подшофе, тогда с койкой нас разделяет вообще только пара фраз.  
\- А я-то думал, что ты выбрала меня тогда, потому что я правда тебе понравился! - возмущённо воскликнул Чарли, - А оказывается, ты просто считала меня легкодоступной шлюшкой, которая ляжет под кого угодно, лишь бы потрахаться!  
\- Я не говорила, что ты легкодоступный, - с лёгкой улыбкой заметила Гал, - Просто полноватые омеги всегда уверены, что все считают их отвратительными, поэтому, когда кто-то говорит, что это не так, вам просто крышу сносит. Потом вы, конечно, начинаете нести бред про «на спор» или «из жалости», но это стоит вашего рвения в постели, - похотливо добавила альфа, - Гораздо лучше на утро послушать парочку бредовых фраз про то, что ни одна альфа в здравом уме не захочет с ними секса, чем переспать с красивой куклой, которая считает, что её впечатляющая внешность компенсирует абсолютное неумение трахаться.  
\- Чёрт, а я уже и забыл, что ты можешь быть настолько циничной, - удивлённо отметил Чарли, - Теряю хватку.  
\- Тебе не нужно об этом помнить рядом со мной, - ласково заметила Гал, - В отличие от других омег, ты поступил абсолютно бессовестно и влюбил меня по уши в себя, а теперь вертишь мной, как захочешь, - шутливо объяснила она, - Потому что ты просто капризная, хитрая неженка, которой нравится, когда её балуют сладостями и шёлковым постельным бельём. А я – сентиментальная идиотина, которая повелась на это.  
\- Скажи, ты хоть раз пожалела об этом? – язвительно поинтересовался омега, - По-моему, тебя это заводит, что у тебя появился большой и толстый омега, которого можно портить, как только твоей душе угодно.  
\- Поверь, сильнее, чем те моменты, когда ты ведёшь себя как избалованный тепличный ребёнок, меня ничего не заводит, - игриво заверила его Гал, - Нет, мне конечно нравится твоя рассудительность и невозмутимость, но по-настоящему я теку только, когда ты нежишься в кровати до полудня, а затем просишь принести нам завтрак в постель, потому что тебе лень вставать, и заодно сетуешь на то, что ты, кажется, ещё немного поправился из-за того, что я охрененно пеку, пока жуёшь очередную булочку с корицей.  
\- Брось, я никогда так себя не веду, - сомневаясь, возразил Чарли, - Я же не настолько несамостоятельный, - он почувствовал, как его щёки заливаются краской, - И я не ем мучное в тех количествах, в которых ты это расписываешь.  
\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, - укоризненно парировала альфа, - Просто признай, что у меня получается тебя баловать и что тебе это нравится так же, как и мне.  
\- Нет, ну я же всё-таки не слабая омежка, которая и шагу не может сделать без альфы, - в голос Чарли просочилась лёгкая паника, - Я же не становлюсь нюней, который разводит сырость по любому поводу?  
\- Господи, какой же ты трусишка! – снисходительно воскликнула Гал, громко смеясь, - Не волнуйся, ты всё такой же упрямый педант и зануда, каким был и раньше. И ты всё так же вертишь мной, как тебе только вздумается, ещё и подшучивая над тем, как легко я соглашаюсь, - она коротко поцеловала его в шею, - Поверь, даже если ты правда позволишь мне усадить тебя на пуховую перину и исполнять все твои капризы по щелчку пальцев, параллельно сдувая с твоего пухлого тела все пылинки, ты всё равно не перестанешь быть тем безумно сильным и своевольным омегой, который заткнул рот моему отцу и постоял за меня, когда я не смогла. Я действительно очень ценю это в тебе, - нежно отметила альфа, - И я, даже пока пытаюсь полностью тебя избаловать, ни в коем случае не хочу, чтобы этот стержень в тебе исчез.   
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько я благодарен тебе за это, - искренне признался Чарли, - И у меня уже потихоньку слипаются глаза, поэтому, ты не будешь против, если мы пойдём спать?  
\- Боже, да, наконец-то ты это предложил, - с облегчением согласилась Гал, поднимаясь с бёдер омеги, - Думала, что мы тут до утра просидим.  
Чарли лишь рассмеялся в ответ на это, тоже уже вставая с кресла и направляясь вместе с альфой в спальню.


	17. Неожиданная гостья, неуместные речи и раннее окончание семейного застолья

Ступеньки каменной лестницы на пути к дому матери казались бесконечными.   
\- Надо было в детстве… уговорить мать… не покупать дом на холме, - прерывисто заметил Чарли, тяжело дыша и останавливаясь на полпути, - Раньше этот подъём не был таким сложным.  
Гал усмехнулась, поправляя рюкзак на плече.  
\- Да он и сейчас не сложный, - издевательски заметила она, - Ну, по крайней мере, для меня.  
\- Ты хоть иногда можешь проявлять сочувствие? – простонал омега, присаживаясь на прохладный камень, - Я, между прочим, в положении.  
\- Сочувствие – не в моём стиле, ты же знаешь, - игриво парировала альфа, располагаясь рядом, - К тому же, мне казалось, что ты уже привык к тому, что тебе сейчас надо двигаться плавно и размеренно, как и подобает мудрой матери.  
\- Если честно, то меня всё это бесит ровно так же, как и в начале, - искренне признался Чарли, - Я всегда боялся, что располнею и вот так же не смогу ходить без одышки.  
\- Слушай, ну у меня тоже дыхание сбивается, если я поднимаюсь по лестнице на наш этаж, - беспечно заметила Гал, - Да и стометровку я всегда бежала медленнее всех из-за плохой дыхалки, но ничего, живу же.  
\- Учитывая, сколько ты куришь, это не удивительно, - поддел альфу Чарли, массируя покалывающий бок, - Я ведь почти не видел тебя без сигареты до беременности.  
\- Перестань, я не настолько заядлая курильщица, - мягко возразила Гал, - Две сигареты в день – это не так страшно. А сейчас у меня вообще получается выкуривать только одну.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты вообще не курила, - немного укоризненно напомнил ей омега, - Я беспокоюсь за твоё здоровье.  
\- Знаю, - спокойно согласилась Гал, - Но пока я не могу бросить. Ты готов идти дальше?  
\- Думаю, да, - неуверенно предположил Чарли, - Правда, сначала мне надо встать.

Им потребовался ещё один перерыв уже у самой двери, потому что Чарли отказывался появляться перед Джорджией таким запыхавшимся.  
\- Ты что, она же меня потом на все выходные посадит в спальне, чтобы я не дай бог не перенапрягся! – возмутился омега, когда Гал уже потянулась к кнопке звонка, - Сейчас, дай мне ещё минуту.  
\- У тебя и так все волосы мокрые, и за минуту они не высохнут, - попыталась урезонить его альфа, - К тому же, она ведь должна знать, что такая одышка есть у всех на седьмом месяце.  
\- Может она и знает по собственному опыту, - частично согласился Чарли, всё ещё восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, - Но ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что она всегда теряет голову, когда что-то касается меня.  
\- Слушай, а у тебя точно всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила Гал, - Ты выглядишь очень бледным.  
\- Всё нормально, - поспешил заверить её омега, - Честно, я просто устал.  
\- Может, Джорджия правильно сделает, что посадит тебя на одном месте? – вдруг начала рассуждать альфа, - Как думаешь, может, мне стоит тоже дома оставить тебя сидеть на кровати? Еду я буду приносить в спальню, оставшиеся курсы ты завершишь дистанционно… - на этих словах в глазах девушки промелькнул хитрый огонёк, - Ну так, чтобы ты не слишком напрягался.  
\- Ага, и тогда к концу беременности у меня точно появится третий подбородок, - съязвил в ответ Чарли, - Если захочешь так сделать, начни откладывать деньги на расширенные дверные проёмы – в обычные я после двух с половиной месяцев в кровати не пролезу.  
\- Какой же ты зануда, - наигранно капризно бросила Гал, картинно надувая щёки, - А я бы тебе напекла столько твоих любимых булочек…  
\- Да будь твоя воля, ты бы вообще меня только ими и кормила, - парировал омега, наконец выровняв дыхание, - Мне хватает того, что я уже поправился на тридцать фунтов вместо положенных двадцати.  
\- Всего-то на десять фунтов больше, - безразлично отметила альфа, позвонив в дверь, - Не понимаю, почему Дюкетт так тебя отругала. Разве омегам в положении не положено быть милыми и пухлыми?  
\- «Пухлым» я был фунтов шестьдесят назад, - едко ответил Чарли, - Сейчас я просто толстый.  
\- Какие тонкости… - едко прокомментировала Гал, саркастично выгибая правую бровь.

Джорджия, как обычно, встретила их с распростёртыми объятиями. Да, возможно, выбор сына её по-прежнему не устраивал, но, по крайней мере, больше мать не смотрела на Гал, как на ходячее недоразумение, да и напряжения между ними заметно поубавилось.  
Однако, Чарли всё ещё опасался, что Джорджия может что-нибудь выкинуть. И, когда они прошли в столовую, выяснилось, что не зря.  
Там как раз за одним из стульев сидел один из ночных кошмаров Чарли – Джанет.   
Она почти не поменялась с их последней встречи, оставаясь всё той же очень плотно сбитой альфой с грубоватыми чертами круглого загорелого лица, всего усыпанного веснушками, и густыми курчавыми волосами, лежавшими крупными чёрными локонами на её мясистых плечах.   
Когда они с Гал вошли, на её губах тут же заиграла знакомая Чарли плотоядная широкая улыбка, и Джанет поднялась с места, тут же протянув полные руки, чтобы обнять омегу, на что Чарли, к его величайшему сожалению, пришлось ответить. Он буквально чувствовал спиной прожигающий взгляд Гал, направленный на чересчур дружелюбную альфу.  
\- Джей, какая неожиданная встреча, - неловко поприветствовал гостью Чарли, - Не знал, что мама пригласила и тебя тоже.  
\- Ну, как видишь, я здесь, - с сильным южным акцентом пробасила Джанет, - А я смотрю, ты очень изменился за эти два года. Повзрослел, что ли?  
\- Наверное, - растерянно ответил омега, бросая отчаянные взгляды на Гал, - А ты вот всё такая же.  
\- Да брось, ты мне льстишь, - игриво возразила Джанет, залившись краской, - А кто эта прелестная малышка? – поинтересовалась она, наконец переводя взгляд на Гал и подавая ей ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Галаксия Дэменс, - сухо представилась альфа, скрестив руки на груди, - Для вас – просто Галаксия.  
Судя по поджатым губам и надменно-тяжёлому взгляду, Гал явно была не в восторге от подобных фамильярностей, и на секунду Чарли даже стало страшно за Джанет.  
Да, Гал, безусловно была ниже (почти на голову) и намного мельче, чем его знакомая, однако за миниатюрным телосложением скрывались очень тяжёлые кулаки и отменная меткость ударов. Джанет вряд ли даже успела бы заметить, что произошло.   
\- Ну, что ж, раз все собрались, наверное, давайте садиться за стол, - вклинилась Джорджия, немного сбрасывая напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, - Чарли, милый, не поможешь мне на кухне? – попросила она, чуть ли не силой уволакивая его из столовой под руку.

Гал не впервой было ощущать себя оскорблённой, однако это уже вполне могло расцениваться как плевок ей в лицо, а этого альфа терпеть была не намерена.   
Мало того, что Джорджия так и не научилась не относиться к Гал, как к грязи, так теперь она притаскивает на их ужин, который должен был быть чисто семейным, ещё одну альфу, которая явно имеет виды на Чарли, а в данный момент абсолютно нахально обсуждает с Гал, каким красавчиком он стал.  
\- Да, он, конечно, толстоват для приличного омеги, - панибратски заметила Джанет, одергивая свою тесную рубашку, - Но зато есть за что подержаться, смекаешь?  
\- Знаете, Джей, - приторно начала Гал, - В моей семье за такое вульгарное обсуждение чьей-то внешности отец давал пощёчину и оставлял без ужина, так что, может, обойдёмся без этого? – наигранно ласково попросила альфа, - Тем более, что Чарли уже состоит в отношениях со мной, и я сама разберусь, как мне относиться к его фигуре.  
\- Так это ты успела его обрюхатить, да? – недоумённо спросила Джанет, явно не испытывая ни малейшего смущения, - А мы уж все думали, что он случайно залетел по пьяни.  
Гал еле поборола в себе желание зарядить кулаком по столу. Она поняла из слов этой нахалки, что Джорджия так никому и не сказала, от кого у Чарли ребёнок, и что она даже не удосужилась сообщить Джанет, что вообще-то её сын уже второй год как в отношениях.  
\- Тогда ты прям красава, - продолжила свою неуместную речь гостья, - Сколько я его знаю, никому в руки не давался, всё кричал об университете, о карьере… Не верил, что, как и все омеги, сядет дома с детьми, - она довольно хмыкнула, устраиваясь на стуле поудобнее, - Может хоть домашнее хозяйство направит ему мозги в нужную сторону, и до него всё-таки допрёт, что омегам надо бытом заниматься, а не забивать голову всякой чепухой.  
\- Прошу прощения, но я не совсем понимаю, о чём вы, - сдержанно процедила Гал, - Я вовсе не собираюсь ограничивать своего омегу, если он захочет – пусть занимается работой, не захочет – может остаться дома с ребёнком, - лаконично пояснила альфа, еле выдавливая из себя улыбку, - Мы оба уже достаточно взрослые люди, чтобы самим решать, чем заниматься.  
\- Ещё скажи, что тебя его тело заводит, - снисходительно бросила Джанет в ответ, - Один второй подбородок там чего стоит – дрожит, как желе, стоит ему только рот открыть.  
\- Видит Бог, я пыталась быть вежливой, - пробормотала Гал, опустив голову, а затем снова подняв, - Джей, ещё одна такая непотребная ремарка в сторону моего омеги, и я не просто залеплю вам пощёчину, как сделал бы мой высокоуважаемый отец, а сразу сломаю нос, - отчеканила она, не отрывая взгляд от двери в комнату, - И я бы молилась на вашем месте, чтобы мой кулак не ударил под таким углом, что ваш носовой хрящ войдет прямиком в мозг, потому что он, сука, может. Я надеюсь, вам всё понятно? – альфа наконец посмотрела на Джанет, - Мне бы хотелось обойтись без крайних мер сегодня.  
В комнате повисла мёртвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь постукиванием пальцев Гал по столу.   
\- Ого, - изумлённо выдала Джанет после нескольких минут молчания, - Прошу прощения, не знала, что он найдёт себе такую… - она задумалась на секунду, подбирая слова, - Даму с характером.  
\- К сожалению, сдержанность отца не перешла ко мне по наследству, - едко заметила Гал, снова отворачиваясь к столу, - Ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
\- Мда… - задумчиво протянула гостья, - А ведь по рассказам Джорджии и не скажешь, что ты настолько принципиальная.  
\- По её рассказам, Чарли до сих пор свободен, а ребёнка где-то нагулял случайно, - пренебрежительно бросила альфа, - Так что я бы не стала на них полагаться.

Как только Чарли вошёл в столовую, он сразу почувствовал, что что-то произошло: Джанет сидела слишком тихо, а Гал выглядела ещё более воинственной, чем в начале вечера.   
Поэтому омега сразу подсел к ней, осторожно опуская руку на бедро девушки. Гал перевела на него немного смягчившийся взгляд.  
\- Всё хорошо, - Чарли коротко поцеловал альфу в щёку, - Я рядом.  
Гал ничего не ответила, но по ней было видно, что напряжение, засевшее внутри неё, потихоньку начало спадать.  
\- Как университет, милый? – поинтересовалась Джорджия, накладывая себе еды, - Не тяжело заниматься в положении?  
\- Нет, мам, всё идёт просто отлично, - доброжелательно ответил омега, всё ещё держа ладонь на ноге Гал, - Через две недели будет итоговая защита, надеюсь, комиссия не будет особо зверствовать.  
\- Брось, у тебя отличный проект, им просто не к чему будет придираться, - беспечно вклинилась Гал, - К тому же, тебе нельзя волноваться, помнишь?  
\- Уже нашли место, где будете вить гнёздышко? – поинтересовалась Джанет, слегка наклоняя голову, чтобы смотреть только на Чарли, - У нас просто сосед напротив продаёт свой дом, замечательное место для ребятишек.  
\- Мы решили остаться на нашей квартире, - ответил Чарли, сдержанно улыбаясь, - У нас как раз есть свободная комната для детской, и от работы Гал недалеко.  
\- Милый, но ребёнку же нужен будет свежий воздух, - недоумённо заметила Джорджия, - В городе вы его не найдёте.  
\- Мы просто планируем отдать малышку в садик, - сухо пояснила Гал, не отрывая глаз от тарелки, - Чарли хотел выйти на работу после родов как можно скорее, а мне не очень нравится идея с няней. И мы уже присмотрели один буквально в пешей доступности от нас.  
\- Оставите воспитание ребёнка чужим людям, значит? – недовольно переспросила Джанет, - Хотя, я слышала, что все богатые так делают.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - категорично возразила Гал, - Детям нужно общаться со сверстниками, а выходные и вечера Маргарет всё равно будет проводить с нами.  
\- Да, к тому же сначала я буду работать на фрилансе, - поддержал альфу Чарли, - Так что, если вдруг малышка заболеет или ещё что-нибудь экстренное, я всегда смогу остаться дома на несколько дней.  
\- У меня один знакомый тоже так планировал, - скептически начала Джанет, - Сейчас сидит дома, воспитывает пятого. Наверное, у омег просто заложено в итоге полностью переключаться на детей, не знаю.  
\- Нет уж, оседать дома я точно не собираюсь, - усмехаясь, заявил Чарли, - По крайней мере, пока я не реализую себя в работе. И я очень благодарен Гал за то, что она не требует от меня становиться домохозяйкой.  
\- Попробовала бы она ещё что-то потребовать, - снисходительно бросила Джанет, - Если честно, встретив вас на улице, никогда бы не подумала, что такая нежная малышка может быть альфой. За неё, наверное, всегда приходится вступаться тебе, Чар, наоборот-то быть точно не может.  
Вдруг Гал резко встала, весьма недобро взглянув над Джанет. Звякнули об тарелку её приборы.  
\- Прошу меня простить, я потеряла аппетит, - процедила сквозь зубы альфа, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, - Благодарю за ужин, Джорджия, но я пройду к себе: ограниченность моей собеседницы не позволяет мне вести конструктивный диалог.  
И, абсолютно не обращая внимания на возмущения Джанет, Гал быстрым, твёрдым шагом практически пулей вылетела из столовой.  
\- Твою ж мать, - разочарованно выругался Чарли, тоже поднимаясь с места.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что, хоть Гал и не выглядела расстроенной, но Джанет удалось надавить на её больное место, и сейчас, скорее всего, она запрётся в ванной и опять прорыдает до утра, никого к себе не впуская. А затем Гал наверняка снова закроется ото всех, нацепив маску легкомысленной испорченной богачки, и вся та кропотливая, обходительная работа, которую Чарли проделывал, чтобы альфа доверилась ему и наконец-то начала разговаривать о своих чувствах, а не держать всё в себе, пойдёт насмарку.   
Именно поэтому сейчас Чарли почти молился, чтобы он успел застать Гал ещё на лестнице, чтобы он успел всё исправить, пока она не отгородилась стеной от остального мира.  
Однако, когда омега выскочил в коридор, ни на ступенях, ни на анфиладе второго этажа альфы уже не было.


	18. Имбирь, терпкий запах и простыни

\- Когда же он поймёт? – разочарованно задалась вопросом Джорджия, - Гал ведь абсолютно не та альфа, которая нужна ему.  
\- Да она как-то не очень похожа на альфу, - беспечно бросила Джанет, - Неженка, ни дня в своей жизни не проработавшая. Я бы позаботилась о нём лучше.  
\- Я знаю, милая, - с досадой согласилась омега, - Я надеялась, что, может, он, увидев свою старую школьную любовь, передумает оставаться в отношениях с этой Дэменс.  
\- Но если они правда расстанутся, Чарли будет непросто найти альфу, будучи уже с ребёнком от другой, - начала намекать Джанет, - Я, конечно, не имею никаких предрассудков по этому поводу, но вот другие альфы…  
\- Ох, Джей, я никогда и не сомневалась, что ты была бы отличным вариантом для него, - тепло согласилась Джорджия, - Ты ведь такая собранная, а Гал… - омега тяжело вздохнула, - Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы он не знал, от кого у него ребёнок.  
\- Ну, зато у неё есть куча отцовских денег, - насмешливо добавила альфа, - И она точно не будет заставлять его приводить себя в форму.  
\- Даже и не вспоминай, - раздражённо вклинилась Джорджия, - Раньше он хотя бы следил за собой, а сейчас нацепил тряпки подороже и думает, что никто не заметит, как он разжирел.  
\- Уверена, что она ещё и врёт ему, что ей не важна внешность, - пренебрежительно заметила Джанет, - А сама наверняка уже нашла себе смазливенького мальчика на стороне.   
\- Ах, если Чарли узнает, что она ему изменяет, это же разобьёт ему сердце, - грустно добавила омега, - А самое главное – Гал оставит его и даже бровью не поведёт.   
\- Ну, тогда нам остаётся только надеяться, что он образумится и уйдёт от неё, - довольно подытожила альфа, - А я, так уж и быть, подставлю ему плечо по старой дружбе.

На удивление, когда Чарли поднялся наверх, в ванной никого не было. А вот в спальню дверь была слегка приоткрыта: на пол рядом с ней падала узкая полоска света.  
Чарли мысленно приготовился к худшему и вошёл в комнату.  
\- Уходи, - тихо пробормотала Гал, стоявшая около окна, - Я хочу побыть одна.  
От плачущих ноток в голосе альфы сердце Чарли пропустило удар и противно заныло.  
\- Не закрывайся от меня, - мягко попросил омега, обнимая её со спины, - Скажи, что не так.  
Он коротко коснулся губами её плеча. Чарли очень хотелось, чтобы Гал поговорила с ним, чтобы она отпустила то, что её гложет.   
\- Я не могу, - прошептала альфа, шмыгая носом, - Я… - она запнулась, явно сглатывая слёзы, - Я сейчас расплачусь.  
\- Всё хорошо, милая, - успокаивающе начал Чарли, - Здесь никого, кроме меня, нет. Плачь спокойно.  
\- Не хочу… - Гал прервалась, тихо всхлипывая, - Не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я плачу, - она подняла руки к лицу, явно утирая потёкшие слёзы, - Я же альфа, я не должна плакать.  
\- Чушь, - коротко возразил омега, целуя её в щёку, - Я не хочу, чтобы ты скрывала свои эмоции от меня.  
И тут Гал прорвало: она резко развернулась, всем телом подаваясь вперёд, к Чарли, и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, содрогаясь от рыданий.  
\- Моя хорошая, моя малышка, - ласково повторял омега, поглаживая альфу по голове, - Всё в порядке, я тут, я рядом.  
\- Они… - прерывисто начала Гал, захлёбываясь слезами, - Они… Никогда не… Они не будут считать меня альфой.   
\- Возможно, - лаконично согласился Чарли, - У них всегда были консервативные взгляды.   
\- Она… - альфа снова шмыгнула носом, - Она даже нашла тебе другую… Только чтобы отвадить от меня… - она постепенно снова переходила на плач, - Но я же не настолько плохая альфа, правда?  
\- Эй, милая, ты чего? – недоумённо, но аккуратно спросил омега, - Почему ты решила, что ты плохая альфа?  
\- Не знаю… - Гал было еле слышно из-за плача, - Мне все вокруг говорят, что я не альфа, а недоразумение…   
\- И они неправы, - категорично вклинился Чарли, - Да они даже представить не могут, как они ошибаются. Я никогда не встречал таких потрясающих альф, как ты.  
\- П-правда? – чуть заикаясь, переспросила альфа, - Ты сейчас серьёзно?  
Её голос сейчас настолько звенел отчаянием и любовью, что Чарли буквально почувствовал, как его сердце разбухает с каждым ударом.  
\- Абсолютно, - только и смог сказать омега, вдумчиво целуя приоткрытые губы Гал.  
Её кожа отдавала солью и густым, насыщенным запахом имбиря, в котором Чарли каждый раз терялся. Он буквально с ума сходил от её сложного аромата, такого пряного, но такого уравновешенного.   
Омега тихо простонал, проводя носом по шее альфы. Ему как никогда хотелось принадлежать только ей, ей одной. Чтобы только её руки водили по его телу, только её губы целовали его, только её дыхание обдавало его кожу.   
\- Хочу твою метку, - прошептал Чарли, проводя пальцами по щеке Гал, - Хочу быть твоим.  
Альфа понимающе кивнула, смущённо улыбаясь.  
Чарли мягко поднёс тыльную сторону своей ладони к её губам. Гал аккуратно, почти невесомо прихватила кожу на ней зубами, намечая место для метки.  
Ладонь пронзила острая боль в двух местах, которая, впрочем, быстро прошла. Омега почувствовал, как по руке потекли тонкие тёплые струйки крови. Скоро в его запах вмешается яркая нотка имбиря, а на коже останутся два маленьких выпуклых шрама. И больше никто не скажет, что Чарли – ничей, больше никто не скажет, что Гал – не его альфа. Он станет полностью её, как и обещал.  
\- Тебе очень больно? – виновато спросила Гал, аккуратно поглаживая новые маленькие ранки на его ладони, - Я старалась быть аккуратной.  
\- Всё нормально, - поспешил заверить её Чарли, - Не больнее разбитых коленок.  
\- Ты пошёл на такой шаг ради меня, - благодарно заметила альфа, - Я никогда не думала, что кто-то может согласиться на это для меня.  
В её глазах снова стояли слёзы, но на этот раз омега был уверен, что это было от счастья.  
\- Поверь, я очень рад, что я решился на это, - искренне признался Чарли, - Теперь все точно будут знать, что я только твой.  
В ответ Гал молча прильнула к его губам.   
Чарли скользнул руками по её пояснице, запуская ладони под ремень джинсов альфы. Ему казалось, что внутри него разгорается самый настоящий пожар. Хотелось, чтобы Гал снова была на нём, снова целовала и ощупывала каждый квадратный сантиметр его кожи, снова окутывала его собой и была везде, чтобы от её запаха, терпкого от возбуждения, снова кружилась голова.   
Гал мягко повела его к кровати, затем сев к Чарли на бёдра и запечатлев на его губах ещё один страстный поцелуй. Одна из её ладоней уверенно легла на пах омеги, нагревая своим теплом. Чарли уже чувствовал, как в низу его живота собирается тугой, жаркий оргазмический комок, готовый затем разорваться белой вспышкой в его голове.  
Уже через несколько мгновений омега стоял на четвереньках, крепко вжимаясь задницей в бёдра Гал, пока сама альфа медленно, размеренно входила в него, заодно покрывая спину Чарли болезненными, чувственными поцелуями, которые завтра расцветут бордовыми отметинами. Она всегда их оставляла, словно доказывая себе и показывая окружающим, что он – её, только её, словно она до сих пор не верила в это и отчаянно цеплялась за любые возможные доказательства.  
Чарли было жарко, тесно, душно, но так хорошо, чёрт побери. Пот струился по его телу ручьями, склеивая волосы, стекая по рукам и лицу и заливая глаза; одеяло и простыни липли к коже, воздух вокруг казался чрезвычайно спёртым; и всё-таки большего удовольствия он не смог испытать ни с одной другой альфой.   
Оргазма они достигли почти одновременно, а буквально через несколько минут Гал уже сладко посапывала, уткнувшись носом в широкую спину Чарли.


	19. Комплименты, роза и дух противоречия

Джорджия с детства приучала Чарли вставать рано.  
Именно поэтому сегодня омега вышел на кухню за завтраком ближе к полудню, зевая и сонно пытаясь рукой пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Ещё он не стал переодеваться, так и оставшись в просторной кремовой пижаме, состоявшей из длинных домашних штанов и заношенной мягкой кофты, так как мать всегда говорила, что омега всегда должен выглядеть с иголочки. А на его шее красовались ничем не прикрытые и не замазанные синяки после вчерашней бурной ночи с Гал.  
Чарли не знал, почему он так охотно шёл на такого рода протест, но смутно догадывался, что это метка придавала ему ощущение собственной независимости, пусть и, по идее, принадлежность альфе должна была наоборот сковывать, а не развязывать руки.  
И как раз, когда омега, облокотившись на столешницу, довольно потягивал горячий чай, одновременно нанизывая на вилку очередной кусок яблочного пирога, на кухню вошла Джорджия. Ошеломлённый взгляд матери метался с постепенно пустеющей формы с выпечкой на взъерошенную копну на голове Чарли и обратно, а на её лице изумление быстро сменялось возмущением.   
\- Милый… - потерянно начала омега, - А Гал… - она суетливо жестикулировала руками, явно не зная, какие слова подобрать, - Гал ещё спит?  
\- Да, мы вчера рано выехали, она не выспалась, - спокойно ответил Чарли, отчаянно стараясь не улыбаться, - Наверное, где-то к двум спустится.   
\- Может тебе приготовить что-нибудь? – не выдержала Джорджия, - Пожарить омлет?  
\- Нет, мне что-то хочется сладкого последнее время, - отказался омега, довольно облизывая вилку, - Надеюсь, это не сильно скажется на фигуре, - насмешливо добавил он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией матери, - Я и так получил нагоняй от Джулии за то, что набрал тридцать фунтов, а не двадцать, да и рубашки что-то тесноваты последнее время.  
\- Ну, возможно, Маргарет просто крупная девочка… - аккуратно предположила Джорджия, - Я тоже набрала больше положенного, когда была беременна тобой.  
\- Наверное, - легко согласился Чарли, отрезая себе ещё один большой кусок, - Хотя в бёдрах мне джинсы тоже маловаты, но это наверняка из-за отёков.  
Мать с ужасом смотрела на оставшуюся половину пирога, явно еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не намекнуть омеге на необходимость подсчёта калорий и на его чересчур расползшуюся талию.  
\- Я ещё хотела спросить, не будешь ли ты против… - начала Джорджия, неожиданно прервавшись и принюхавшись, - В твоём чае есть имбирь? – настороженно спросила она.  
\- Ни капельки, - невинно ответил Чарли, - А что, сильный запах?  
Омега прекрасно понимал, почему мать беспокоит знакомый лёгкий флёр имбиря в воздухе, однако не желал сразу раскрывать своих карт: ему хотелось, чтобы она сама произнесла правильный ответ.  
\- А что у тебя с рукой? – быстро переключилась Джорджия, - Ты поранился? – всё так же взволнованно поинтересовалась она.  
\- А, это, - беспечно бросил Чарли, - Ничего такого, заживёт быстро.  
\- Милый, перестань есть и отложи пирог, давай поговорим серьёзно, - уже немного раздражённо начала мать, - Я понимаю, ты на седьмом месяце, беременность даётся тяжело, чувствуешь себя одиноко, но разве метка – это не чересчур опрометчиво?  
\- Мы с Гал встречаемся уже второй год, и у меня будет от неё ребёнок, - едко заметил омега, - Как по мне, не поставить метку было бы куда большей опрометчивостью.  
\- Но вы же могли… - Джорджия запнулась, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить варианты, - Не знаю, обвенчаться или просто пожениться… Зачем же уходить в такие крайности?  
\- Чтобы люди воспринимали Гал как мою альфу, - кратко пояснил Чарли, - Не хочу, чтобы она переживала, что из-за внешности все считают её моей подружкой-омегой.  
\- Может, тебе просто стоит наконец похудеть, чтобы Гал не воспринимали как твою «подружку-омегу», - резко вставила мать, - А не просто сидеть и задницу отращивать на выпечке своей альфы.  
\- Метку поставить легче, - язвительно парировал Чарли, - К тому же Гал устраивает мой вес: ей нравится, что у меня «есть за что подержаться».  
\- Может, ей и нравятся полноватые омеги, - категорично начала Джорджия, - Но ты же понимаешь, что тебя сейчас уже даже нельзя назвать «полным»?  
\- А каким ты бы меня сейчас назвала? – нагло спросил омега, - «Жирным»? «Толстым»? «Оплывшим»?  
\- Дело не в том, как бы я тебя описала, - уклонилась от вопроса мать, - А в том, что омегой «с формами», которые так нравятся Гал, ты был несколько десятков фунтов назад, и я боюсь, как бы она не перестала так безразлично относиться к твоей внешности. Может, сейчас она и закрывает глаза на твою ужасную прибавку в весе, потому что её это забавляет, но ей же может это быстро надоесть.  
\- Если бы Гал просто закрывала глаза на мой вес, она бы не повторяла вот уже второй год, что считает мои растяжки милыми, - уверенно возразил Чарли, - И уж точно она не стала бы разучивать рецепты моей любимой выпечки, если считала бы, что мне стоит сбросить несколько фунтов.  
\- Даже не буду пытаться тебя переубедить, - снисходительно бросила Джорджия, - Просто подумай над тем, что такие, как она, легко теряют интерес. И, кстати, сходи переоденься, - чопорно потребовала она, - К нам на обед придёт Линда с Тео, нужно выглядеть прилично.  
\- Если ты настаиваешь… - спокойно согласился омега, - Обед в три, как обычно?  
\- Да, не опаздывай, - уже мягче попросила мать…

В отличии от Джорджии, Линда полюбила Гал с первого взгляда и относилась к ней как к дочери. Поэтому в этот визит, как и во все предыдущие, тётя сразу же направилась к альфе с распростёртыми объятиями, лопоча, как она по ней соскучилась.  
Безусловно, Гал подкупила Линду своей близостью к миру высокой моды: омега обожала о ней разговаривать, все новейшие течения знала наперечёт, а вот знающих собеседников в их небольшом городке особо не было. Поэтому тётушка, в первый раз заметив рыжеволосую красавицу, одетую в свежие новинки от Дэменса, сразу же прониклась к ней бесконечной симпатией и уважением. А уж, когда она узнала, что Гал – дочь того самого Эрнеста… С того момента тётя почти каждый месяц заезжала к ним, чтобы обсудить с альфой свежие новости мира моды за чашечкой матча.  
Конечно же, это было не единственным качеством Гал, которое нравилось Линде, однако оно, пожалуй, стало основополагающим.   
\- Ох, дорогая, как же я рада тебя видеть! – в очередной раз протараторила тётя, кладя руки на плечи альфы и внимательно осматривая её, - Я смотрю, ты стала ещё миниатюрнее, всё в порядке?  
\- Да, просто под конец учёбы столько беготни, - искренне улыбаясь, ответила Гал, - Плюс, вы же понимаете, я не могу не волноваться за Чарли, всё-таки он в положении.  
\- Конечно понимаю, - мягко согласилась Линда, теперь уже поворачиваясь к омеге, - А вот и моя любимая роза! Ты прямо цветёшь и пахнешь, милый, - добродушно заметила тётя, - К тому же нотки имбиря замечательно подходят к мяте, - она заговорщицки подмигнула им обоим.  
\- Скорее «цвету и пухну», - насмешливо заметил Чарли, обнимая Линду, - Гал слишком вкусно печёт.  
\- Да я вижу, щёчки-то у тебя всё круглее, - шутливо добавила тётя, - Но тебе идёт, не волнуйся. К тому же, поправляются только в комфортных отношениях, так что твои новые фунты – это отличный комплимент Гал.  
Джорджия, стоявшая сбоку, только закатила глаза, услышав это. Матери всегда казалось, что Линда просто не понимает, каково быть полноватой омегой, поскольку тётушка всегда отличалась исключительной худобой: может, у неё не было большой груди или округлой задницы, однако её вес даже после беременности не поднимался выше ста сорока фунтов.   
\- Как ваша девочка? – поинтересовалась Линда, опуская ладони на живот омеги, - Уже выбрали имя?  
\- Да, - гордо ответил Чарли, - Мы назвали её Маргарет.  
\- Очень красиво, - умилённо заметила тётушка, - Звучит так уютно, мне нравится.

Пока Линда ворковала с племянником по поводу малышки, к Гал подошёл поздороваться Тео.  
\- Как ты? – поинтересовался альфа, предлагая ей бокал вина, - Не сильно устаёшь?  
\- Если честно, совсем не устаю, - искренне ответила Гал, делая первый глоток, - Да, у Чарли бывают свои заскоки, но пока всё ограничивалось просьбами помять стопы и потрахаться.  
\- Хорошо, если так, - одобряюще заметил Тео, - Я просто никогда не видел его таким… Спокойным, что ли, - альфа перевёл взгляд на Чарли, стоявшего чуть поодаль, - Даже не верится, что этот взрослый уверенный омега в пиджаке, явно стоящем дохрена и больше, когда-то был скромным нервным парнишкой.  
\- Что сказать, я могу себе позволить баловать Чарли, и ему это явно идёт на пользу, - хвастливо добавила Гал, - Если бы он мне позволил, испортила бы его в конец, как залюбленного ребёнка.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - насмешливо согласился Тео, - Судя по тому, как он округляется всё сильнее с каждой встречей, Чарли очень охотно позволяет тебе себя баловать.  
\- Да брось, все набирают вес во время беременности, - беспечно бросила Гал, - Не сомневаюсь, что он легко его сбросит после, если захочет.  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что он захочет, - мягко возразил Тео, - Ведь зачем мучать себя диетами, когда рядом есть альфа, которой нравятся омеги «потяжелее».  
\- Я бы так не сказала про себя, - негромко парировала Гал, - Мне просто нравится видеть, что Чарли чувствует себя комфортно и может ни в чём себе не отказывать, вес тут не при чём.  
\- Ты опять оправдываешься, - немного укоризненно проворчал Тео, - Просто признай, что ты тащишься от его толщины, в этом же нет ничего плохого.  
\- Мой отец не согласился бы с тобой, - снисходительно отметила Гал, - Когда я виделась с ним в последний раз, он очень долго отчитывал меня за то, что я позволила своему омеге так разжиреть, да ещё и хвастаюсь этим перед всеми. А я всего лишь выложила нашу совместную фотку перед свиданием.  
\- И что же ты ему на это ответила? – удивлённо спросил Тео, отпивая из своего бокала.  
\- Что я приехала работать, а не препираться по поводу своей личной жизни, - лаконично ответила Гал, - После этого он на меня обиделся и все поручения передавал через секретаря. Может оно и к лучшему: я наконец устроила показ своей линейки так, как мне хотелось, а не как считал нужным мой отец.  
\- Это было на той неделе, когда ты мне всекла в нос? – попытался вспомнить Тео, - Ты тогда уезжала к отцу?  
\- Ага. Хороший показ был, - грустновато добавила Гал, - Я бы хотела и сейчас тоже поехать, самой всё сделать, но не хочу оставлять Чарли одного на седьмом месяце. А тащить его через всю страну, чтобы потом он почти весь день был в гордом одиночестве, мне кажется дурацкой идеей.  
\- Да ладно, Алистер наверняка справится с показом, - ободрил её Тео, - Он же всем заведует, пока тебя нет?  
\- Да, я временно переложила на него часть своих «офисных» обязанностей, - подтвердила Гал, - Потом надо будет попросить отца дать ему несколько выходных.  
\- Хорошая идея, - согласился с ней Тео, - Может, пойдём сядем за стол?..


	20. Первая встреча, костлявые ноги и ангелочек с коробки печенья

В честь приезда Линды мать и правда много наготовила. Мало того, что весь стол был уставлен, может, и не очень разнообразной, зато безумно сытной и вкусной домашней едой, так ещё и Чарли сидел рядом с заботливой тётушкой, которая весь обед следила, чтобы его тарелка ни в коем случае не была пустой. Омега очень надеялся на помощь со стороны Гал, однако альфа, глядя на Линду, лишь усмехалась и делала очередной глоток вина.   
Именно поэтому в отведённой им спальне сейчас, после казавшегося невозможным подъёма на второй этаж, Чарли практически рухнул на кровать, слегка пошловато постанывая и придерживая рукой ещё больше округлившийся живот. Омеге казалось, что съеденного должно хватить дня на три, не меньше.  
\- Что, Линда всё-таки перестаралась? – насмешливо спросила Гал, присаживаясь на край кровати, - Или может тебе что-нибудь ещё принести из остатков?  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты невыносима? – проворчал в ответ Чарли, еле расстегнув пуговицу на джинсах, - Я теперь на еду не смогу смотреть неделю.  
Альфа придвинулась ближе, аккуратно задрав край рубашки омеги.  
\- Просто удивительно, каким ты иногда бываешь… - её ладонь легко скользнула по натянутой до предела коже, - Несдержанным. Не можешь отказать себе в удовольствиях, верно, конфетка?  
\- Да, я жру, как свинья, признаю, - немного раздражённо согласился Чарли, - Как будто по мне не видно, - он ущипнул свой пухлый бок для пущей убедительности.  
\- Я такого не говорила, - игриво поправила его Гал, - Я бы сказала, что ты просто жадный, как в еде, так и в сексе. Хочешь всего и сразу.  
Рука альфы мягко надавила на особенно упругое место вверху живота, который тут же начал урчать от непривычной переполненности.  
Чарли почувствовал, как его щёки густо заливает краской.   
\- Гал… - с отчаянием простонал омега, - Ну ты же знаешь…  
\- Да, да, да, знаю, - перебила его Гал, - Ты чувствуешь себя неловко, потому что омеги должны быть как тростинки и питаться только солнцем и воздухом, я помню.  
\- Нет, я просто… - Чарли запнулся от смущения, - Просто не хочу, чтобы ты считала меня отвратительным жирным обжорой, который вместо того, чтобы сбросить хотя бы пару фунтов, только толстеет дальше, потому что не может не обжираться.  
\- Чар, мы вместе уже второй год, - ласково начала альфа, - Неужели ты думаешь, что я считаю тебя отвратительным?   
\- В такие моменты – да, - искренне признался омега, - Я же вечно говорю, что сяду на диету, похудею, а сейчас еле расстегнул джинсы от того, сколько съел. Это даже звучит жалко.  
\- Это звучит, как слова обычного человека, который комплексует по поводу своего веса, - успокаивающе возразила Гал, - Поверь мне, пока ты не перестанешь стыдиться своего тела, ты не сбросишь ни фунта.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - с досадой заметил Чарли, - Ты всегда была в отличной форме.  
\- Не-а, - альфа шутливо покачала головой, - Ты просто уже не застал тот момент.  
\- Какой момент? – недоумённо поинтересовался омега, - Я помню тебя с первого курса, и ты всегда была такой худой.  
\- Я же говорю, ты не застал этот момент, - снисходительно повторила Гал, роясь в телефоне, - Вот, это старшие классы.  
На экране была совместная семейная фотография: Гал, Алистер и Эрнест. Только вот, если последние двое практически не изменились за прошедшие годы, то молодая альфочка отличалась разительно: помимо непривычно длинных волос и брекетов, девушка на фото была довольно полненькой.   
Вообще, смотрелась Гал мило, по мнению Чарли. Её и так маленькие ладони выглядели совсем миниатюрными на фоне пухлых рук, на круглых щёчках благодаря широкой улыбке красовались очаровательные ямочки, а мягкие бёдра и толстенький животик придавали ей прелестный налёт детскости.   
\- Это точно ты? – удивлённо уточнил омега, - Ты не разыгрываешь?  
\- Что, неужели я настолько изменилась? – шутливо поинтересовалась Гал, - Ну сменила причёску, подумаешь…  
\- Но… Как же ты… - Чарли растерянно замялся, - Почему ты так похудела?  
\- Стресс перед поступлением, плюс отец начал контролировать мой вес, чтобы я была больше похожа на альфу, а не на ходячую зефирку, - лаконично ответила Гал, убирая телефон, - Но я никогда не сбрасывала вес намеренно, если ты об этом.   
\- Кстати, ты выглядела очень мило, - искренне заметил омега, - Прямо маленький ангелочек с коробки печенья.  
\- Могу обратно все набрать, - насмешливо предложила альфа, - Будем вдвоём милыми и пухлыми.  
\- Как хочешь, - лаконично ответил Чарли, - Тебе идёт и так, и так, как по мне.  
\- Тебе тоже, - Гал мягко поцеловала его в щёку, - Если бы ты только мог посмотреть на себя моими глазами…  
\- Ммм, и что же я бы увидел? – заигрывающе поинтересовался омега, чуть закусывая нижнюю губу, - Расскажи мне.  
\- Широкие плечи. Высокий рост, - медленно начала перечислять альфа, - Пушистые волосы. Обаятельные глаза. Милые щёчки и ямочки. Большие ладони. Мягкие бока и живот. Пышная задница, - Гал придвинулась ближе и говорила почти на ухо, - Полные бёдра, которые охрененно ложатся ко мне на талию во время секса. Если честно, о них я думала с самой первой встречи.  
\- Ты хотела сказать «с первого секса»? – саркастично уточнил Чарли.  
\- Нет, я и хотела сказать «с первой встречи», - флиртующе ответила Гал, - Когда нас пригласили попозировать к вам на факультет. Я была моделью у Тео, но хотела поменяться с тем альфой, который так отчаянно строил тебе глазки.  
\- Он даже звал меня на свидание потом, - вспомнил омега, - Потом, правда, выяснилось, что это было на спор, но сначала было приятно.  
\- Вот сука, - искренне выругалась альфа, - А я думала к тебе подойти, но потом увидела этого идиота… Ты так мило ему улыбался, - в её голосе проскочили нотки ревности, - А потом за мной зашёл Камиэль, и флиртовать с тобой при своём «парне» я уже не могла.  
\- Помню, как я на него смотрел и думал, как же ему повезло, что он твой парень, - с иронией отметил Чарли, - И что у меня нет ни малейшего шанса на отношения с тобой.  
\- Да ты прям философ, - по-дружески съязвила Гал, - Я-то просто думала о том, что меня достали костлявые ноги Камиэля, от которых у меня вечно синяки на талии, и что с тобой наверняка трахаться удобнее.  
\- И как? – пошловато спросил Чарли, - Твоя теория была верна?  
\- Абсолютно, - уверенно ответила альфа, - В постели ты просто божественен.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты так говоришь, - возбуждённо промурчал омега, - Чёрт, да у меня только от одной этой фразы встаёт.  
\- Я вижу, - игриво заметила Гал, опуская одну из ладоней на пах омеги, - Любишь комплименты, конфетка?  
\- Твою ж мать, да, - почти простонал Чарли, чувствуя, как приятное тепло начало нагнетаться внизу живота, - Боже, Гал.  
Альфа чуть сильнее сжала руку, по-прежнему выписывая медленные круги большим пальцем.  
\- Такой мягкий… - с придыханием прошептала Гал на ухо омеге, - Такой испорченный мною…   
Чарли в ответ смог только прикрыть глаза и откинуть голову назад. Обычно он не заводился так быстро. Наверное, гормоны шалили сильнее.   
\- Наверное, я слишком много тебе позволяю… - в голосе альфы пробилась возбуждённая хрипотца, - Но я не знаю, как можно отказать такому сладкому мальчику…  
Её губы медленно прикоснулись к его шее, оставляя на ней вдумчивый поцелуй.   
И тут, как назло, омега почувствовал, как напрягается всем телом и как его накрывает сильный, яркий оргазм.   
Чарли тут же открыл глаза и повернулся к Гал, ощущая, как его заливает краской до самой шеи. Боже, как же ему было сейчас стыдно за произошедшее.  
\- Гал, я… - неловко начал он, - Прости, я не… Чёрт, я не знаю, почему так вышло.  
Альфа лишь слегка недоумённо вздёрнула бровь в ответ.  
\- Я не хотел так… - подбирать слова удавалось с трудом, - Так быстро… Это, наверное, гормоны…  
\- Чар, а за что ты извиняешься? – перебила его Гал, - Всё же в порядке.  
\- Ну, обычно я же не… - Чарли снова запнулся, - Чёрт, как же сложно! – разочарованно воскликнул омега.  
\- Не кончаешь так быстро? – уточнила альфа, - Ты об этом?  
\- Да, - смущённо согласился омега, опуская глаза.  
\- Но для беременных это же нормально, - непонятливо заметила Гал, - Многие омеги становятся более чувствительными в положении, что в этом страшного?  
\- Не знаю, просто мы же даже не начали, а я… - нерешительно начал Чарли, - А я уже…  
Альфа нежно коснулась его губ своими, оставляя на них короткий поцелуй.  
\- Всё хорошо, булочка, тебе не за что извиняться, - мягко ободрила его Гал, - Если хочешь, можем попробовать ещё раз, - уже более игривым тоном добавила она.  
Вместо ответа Чарли просто притянул альфу к себе, страстно, напористо целуя.


	21. Корень паранойи, кофе и пробки

Паршиво. Вот как бы Чарли описал своё состояние последние недели две.  
Причём, паршиво было всё, за что ни возьмись: с окончанием учёбы заняться было откровенно нечем, спина будто раскалывалась надвое, ноги немилосердно отекали, Гал целыми днями пропадала на работе, а большой живот не особо позволял делать что-то по хозяйству. Хотя бы Маргарет вела себя тихо, и рёбра по-прежнему не выламывала, а лишь уютно копошилась внутри.  
Маргарет… Каждый раз, когда омега всерьёз задумывался о том, что уже через пару месяцев станет отцом, его прошибал холодный пот. С одной стороны, малышка была пусть и неожиданным, но уже горячо любимым ребёнком, и где-то в глубине души Чарли не терпелось её увидеть. С другой стороны, его жутко пугала та ответственность, которую им с Гал придётся нести с появлением дочери. А вдруг они не справятся? Вдруг они расстанутся из-за того, что семейная жизнь слишком сложна? Вдруг ему придётся растить малышку одному?   
И с каждым днём таких мыслей в голове Чарли роилось всё больше, несмотря на то, что Гал, явно чувствуя тревогу своего омеги, была как никогда заботлива последнее время и всякий раз, как он заводил разговор о своих страхах, снова и снова нежно убеждала его, что никуда не уйдёт и ни в коем случае не бросит их с Маргарет.   
Если быть до конца честным, то, наверное, корень этой паранойи Чарли лежал в убеждении, навязанном с детства: без кольца альфа могла спокойно уйти в закат, как только ей захотелось бы. А Гал предложение делать не торопилась и, когда речь изредка заходила о помолвке, лишь отшучивалась и меняла тему. Может, конечно, она пока просто не разобралась со своими планами на этот счёт, а потому и не видела смысла разговаривать об этом, но последнее время, когда альфа вдруг начала задерживаться на работе чуть ли не до глубокой ночи, Чарли начало казаться, что Гал уже перехотела оставаться с ним (может, даже нашла себе более подходящую пассию) и теперь выжидала подходящего момента, чтобы сообщить об этом.  
При мысли о возможной измене альфы начинало подкатывать. Однако, такой расклад был крайне логичным, по мнению Чарли.   
Гал молода, успешна, обаятельна и может себе позволить хоть каждую ночь спать с красивейшими моделями, которые наверняка будут только рады оказаться в койке с такой перспективной альфой. Так почему она всё ещё тратит своё время на толстого неудачника, который минимум несколько лет будет сидеть у неё на шее, потому что умудрился залететь на последнем курсе и не успел сделать аборт?   
И, как назло, по телевизору крутили только новость о последнем интервью Гал, для которого её фотографировал Камиэль. «Воссоединение самой горячей пары мира моды?», «Фотосессия с подвохом: неужели снова вместе?», «Оставил работу моделью, чтобы снимать любимую: почему Камиэль Бэлльфлёр вдруг подался в фотографы?» и прочие подобные заголовки крутились в новостях уже почти неделю и страшно раздражали омегу.  
Особенно противным был их жалостливый тон, когда речь заходила о самом Чарли, чьё положение секретом не было уже довольно давно: абсолютно все журналы выставляли омегу бедным потенциальным отцом-одиночкой, отношения с которым Гал наверняка принесёт в жертву своей репутации.  
Чарли, конечно, был уверен, что альфа так не поступила бы только ради репутации, но вот кое в чём статьи не ошибались: Камиэль был намного более выгодной партией.  
Он богат, ангельски симпатичен и отлично держится на публике. У него уже есть выстроенная карьера и безупречная репутация в обществе.   
В Камиэле нет неловкости и неуверенности, нет стеснительности и замкнутости, зато есть грациозность и сексуальность, утончённость и жёсткость. Цвет его кошачьих глаз кристально пепельный, а не грязно-серый. Его рот чуть широковат, зато губы чётко очерчены и безумно выразительны. Его нос прямой, но не острый, а линия челюсти настолько правильная, что её можно использовать вместо линейки. Он невысок и элегантно сложен, его плечи не широкие, однако не выглядят чересчур хрупкими, а плавность его стройных бёдер до сих пор является эталоном для омег. Его угольно-чёрные волосы не завиваются мелкими кудрями на концах, а ложатся крупными волнистыми локонами, чего Чарли не смог бы добиться, даже если просидел бы несколько часов за укладкой.  
Камиэль Бэлльфлёр является примером для подражания, Чарльз Глок – примером того, насколько непривлекательным может быть омега.   
Чарли с отвращением переключил канал. Смотреть на симпатичную мордашку своего конкурента не хотелось совсем, особенно учитывая, что последнюю неделю омега не высыпался, и его лицо сейчас было слегка отёкшим, да ещё и под глазами красовались хорошо заметные тёмные круги – явно не модель с картинки.  
И как раз, когда Чарли почти заснул под какую-то очередную мелодраму, раздался стук в дверь. Омега удивлённо посмотрел на настенные часы: Гал обычно не возвращалась так рано.  
И действительно: за дверью стояла не она, а Алистер.   
\- Привет, - поздоровался он, тут же притянув Чарли для объятия, - Я заезжал к одному клиенту, решил заглянуть по дороге. Заодно принёс кое-чего к чаю, - Алистер потряс увесистым пакетом, судя по дизайну, из кондитерской.  
\- Что-то к чаю – это всегда хорошо, - добродушно отметил Чарли, пропуская гостя в квартиру, - Извини за бардак, я ещё не приступал к уборке.   
\- Поверь, хуже комнаты Гал, когда она была подростком, нет ничего, - сострил Алистер, заходя внутрь и ставя пакет на стол, - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь хреново, если честно, - искренне признался омега.  
\- Чувствую себя не лучше, - откровенно ответил Чарли, - Поясница раскалывается, не высыпаюсь абсолютно. Ещё и заниматься чем-то трудно из-за живота, - он тяжело опустился на край дивана.  
\- То есть счастливые будущие мамочки на обложках журналов – это фикция? – насмешливо уточнил Алистер, ставя чайник, - Какая неприятная неожиданность.  
\- Это точно, - горько согласился Чарли, - А как у вас дела на работе? Гал что-то последнее время совсем не вылезает из офиса.  
\- У них с отцом совсем разладилось, - разочарованно начал Алистер, - Он цепляется к ней постоянно, из-за всяких мелочей заставляет переделывать всё подчистую, а Гал рвёт и мечет, вечно спорит с ним. Отец даже на последнюю фотосессию поставил Камиэля, чтобы её позлить, - омега облокотился на столешницу, - Бэлльфлёр – хороший фотограф, но уж больно капризный. Впрочем, он и моделью тоже был чересчур придирчивой: считал, что из-за смазливого личика и неплохой фигуры ему все должны.  
\- Ну, внешность правда много значит, если ты омега, - с досадой отметил Чарли, - Ты наверняка и сам это знаешь.  
\- Я повенчан с работой, и, если честно, отношения и секс мне никогда не были особо интересны, - беспечно возразил Алистер, - И поэтому меня не волнует, что говорят другие о моей сексуальности.   
\- Повезло, - с завистью заметил Чарли, - А я с детства мечтал о красивой свадьбе. Не особо рассчитывал, конечно.  
\- Гал тоже всегда была сентиментальной, - ностальгически вспомнил Алистер, - Она, может, и старается казаться сорвиголовой, но, поверь мне, будучи маленькой девочкой, Гал могла часами рассказывать о том, как она встретит своего идеального омегу, и они влюбятся с первого взгляда, а затем будут долго-долго целоваться.   
\- Звучит как отличный план на будущее, - насмешливо согласился Чарли, - Жаль только, что я на «идеального омегу» совсем не тяну.   
\- Для других – возможно, - честно заметил Алистер, - Если быть до конца откровенным, когда Гал прислала мне твою фотографию, я тоже в восторге не был. Но она что-то в тебе нашла, и я рад, что она наконец-то с тем человеком, который ей действительно нравится, - щёлкнул выключатель чайника, и омега повернулся, чтобы налить себе кофе, - Камиэль был бы выгодной партией для неё, безусловно, да и характер у него не настолько плох, как любит расписывать Гал, но ты, - Алистер повернулся и показал на омегу ложкой, - сделал то, что не удавалось никому – ты очаровал мою сестрёнку.   
\- Брось, неужели Гал ни в кого никогда не влюблялась? – неверяще спросил Чарли, - Быть такого не может.  
\- Нет, почему, она влюблялась, - возразил Алистер, отведя взгляд в попытке вспомнить, - В старших классах ей, например, нравилась одна милая омежка – Сандрин, кажется. Они даже встречались какое-то время, но недолго, - он перевёл взгляд обратно на Чарли, - А знаешь, почему? Всё просто: заинтересовать мою сестру легко – удели ей чуть больше внимания, чем остальным, и она твоя. Однако удержать её рядом с собой… Об эти скалы разбивалось огромное количество наивных девушек и юношей, - Алистер цинично усмехнулся, - Им всегда казалось, что это будет легко. Но Гал неизбежно теряла интерес и уходила.   
\- Что же я такого необычного сделал, что она даже согласилась остаться и растить ребёнка со мной? – скептично поинтересовался Чарли.  
\- Не знаю, - искренне ответил Алистер, - Возможно, что это так, потому что ты не требуешь от неё быть «настоящей альфой», всегда сильной и готовой лезть в драку. Моя сестра, конечно, умеет изображать наглость, но в глубине души она та ещё мягкая булочка. Но точного ответа я, понятное дело, не смогу дать. Гал не самый сложный человек, однако, некоторые её черты непонятны даже мне.   
На некоторое время в квартире воцарилась тишина. Каждый думал о своём и не хотел прерывать ход мыслей другого.   
Наконец, Алистер, допив в один глоток кофе, выпрямился и заговорил:  
\- Ну, ладно, думаю, что Гал уже заждалась меня в офисе, так что я, пожалуй, пойду. Мне ещё предстоит расписать в красках, как ты тут, - с тёплой, но слегка формальной улыбкой добавил он, - А то она вся там наверняка искрутилась в ожидании новостей.   
\- Да, конечно, я сейчас тебя провожу, - Чарли неловко поднялся на ноги, - И… Спасибо за разговор, - искренне поблагодарил омега, - Мне было это нужно.  
\- О, поверь, это было видно, - насмешливо отметил Алистер, - Ну, по крайней мере, мне.  
Чарли лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Этот саркастичный тон разговора явно должен был передаваться по наследству.

\- Чар, я дома! – раздалось из прихожей, - Прости, я обещала сегодня пораньше, но там так много навалилось, - извинилась Гал, проходя в гостиную.  
\- Всё нормально, - тепло успокоил её Чарли, - Но я соскучился.  
Альфа улыбнулась, быстро снимая каблуки и забираясь на диван, к нему под руку.  
\- Я тоже, - игриво призналась она, - Не могла дождаться, пока я вернусь домой, а тут ещё и эти дурацкие пробки. К тому же, ты на восьмом месяце, я волнуюсь.  
\- Если честно, я поверить не могу, что уже через пару месяцев у нас будет дочка, - откровенно заявил омега, - Мы станем родителями.  
\- Ага. Звучит, как что-то взрослое, - шутливо добавила Гал, - Как твоя спина?  
\- Всё ещё болит, - пожаловался Чарли, - Когда сидишь – ещё терпимо, а вот стоит походить немного…   
\- Могу помассировать, - обеспокоенно предложила альфа, - Обычно тебе становится легче.  
\- Не надо, - омега коротко поцеловал её в висок, - Мне и так очень хорошо.


	22. Севший телефон, обожжённый язык и холодный коридор

Этот сюрприз точно должен был порадовать Гал.   
Чарли до беременности часто заезжал за альфой на работу, однако последнее время ему трудно было сидеть за рулём, поэтому эта своеобразная традиция забылась. Но сегодня, в честь их запланированного на вечер свидания, омега решил удивить Гал и приехать за ней.   
Вот из-за угла показался знакомый стеклянный небоскрёб, вот появилась парковка, расположенная прямо под окнами офиса Гал. А вот и всё та же омега, сидящая на ресепшн, которая уже давно знала Чарли и пропускала его без всяких вопросов, лишь украдкой улыбаясь.   
Привычный «дзинь» в лифте – и Чарли на месте, осталось только повернуть налево, чуть пройти вперёд и толкнуть стеклянную дверь, ведущую в просторный светлый офис одного из главных дизайнеров модного дома «Дэменс».   
\- Привет, конфетка, - поздоровалась Гал, обнимая омегу, - Не думала, что ты за мной заедешь.  
\- Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, - радостно заметил Чарли, - И как раз вспомнил, что давно не забирал тебя с работы.  
\- А тебе не тяжело было сидеть за рулём? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась альфа, - Тебе сейчас лучше не перенапрягаться, сам знаешь.  
\- Знаешь, сейчас, когда живот уже опустился, было нормально, - честно ответил Чарли, - Не так легко, как раньше, конечно…  
И тут омега осёкся, резко согнувшись от боли и уперевшись руками в колени. У него бывали тренировочные схватки, они даже пару раз ездили из-за них в больницу, но в этот раз у Чарли было не лучшее предчувствие.   
\- Чар? Всё нормально? – взволнованно спросила Гал, машинально кладя руку ему на плечо, - Опять тренировочные?  
\- Не знаю, - испуганно пробормотал омега, - Всё как-то… По-другому.  
\- Тогда пойдём, я отвезу тебя в больницу, - решительно заявила альфа, забирая свою сумку со стола, - Лучше пробудем там вечер.  
\- Да, лучше так, - согласился Чарли, наконец выпрямляясь.

В машине схватки продолжились. Гал мысленно благодарила себя за то, что убедила Чарли подготовить две сумки для больницы и сейчас одна из них точно лежала в багажнике.  
Альфа не помнила, как они ехали, но ей казалось, что это было бесконечно долго. Руки на руле тряслись и противно подрагивали. Хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть. Слышать, как Чарли вдруг резко вдыхает, а потом протяжно стонет от боли, громко сминая обивку сиденья, было невыносимо.   
Они наконец доехали до больницы. Страх, липкий, густой, забивал горло, мешая вдохнуть. Гал казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть – и она забудет, как дышать не через раз.  
Палату Чарли нашли очень быстро: альфа даже не заметила, когда они успели в ней оказаться. Гал впервые чувствовала себя настолько оторванной от реальности: пару раз ей даже казалось, что она теряет сознание, хотя она никогда в обмороки не падала.  
\- Скажи, что всё будет хорошо, - неожиданно попросил Чарли, взяв альфу за руку, - Пожалуйста.  
Его измотанное, мокрое лицо с перепуганными глазами и слипшимися от пота тонкими прядями тёмных волос заставило сердце Гал неприятно ёкнуть.   
\- Конечно, булочка, - она поцеловала его ладонь, - Всё будет хорошо.  
\- Чёрт, я никогда не думал, что это так больно, - насмешливо заметил Чарли, - Не знаю, соглашусь ли я пройти подобное ещё раз.  
\- А как же «радость скорой встречи с малышом»? – шутливо поинтересовалась Гал, - Разве она не должна всё скрашивать?  
\- Да иди ты, - с усмешкой бросил омега, через секунду снова хватаясь за живот, - Твою мать! Чёрт побери, что ж так больно?!

Заключение врача после нескольких часов схваток было неутешительным: ребёнок не продвигается по родовым путям, нужно делать кесарево.   
\- Гал, мне так страшно, - взволнованно обратился к альфе Чарли, - Скажи, всё же будет в порядке?  
В уголках его глаз заблестели слёзы. Гал почувствовала, как во рту появляется металлический привкус от прокушенной губы.   
\- Конечно, милый, - нежно согласилась она, выдавливая слабую улыбку, - Это же просто кесарево.  
\- Чёрт, да я даже родить нормально не могу! - с досадой воскликнул Чарли, - Какой из меня к чёрту омега?  
\- Брось, многие делают кесарево, - поспешила успокоить его Гал, - В этом нет ничего такого.  
\- Поскорее бы всё это закончилось, - раздражённо пробормотал омега, сглатывая слёзы, - Меня ведь скоро заберут, да?   
\- Да, булочка, - альфа мягко погладила его по руке, - Скоро уже увидимся с малышкой.   
\- Гал, – тихо окликнул её Чарли, - Я люблю тебя. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала.  
\- И я тебя, - едва не плача, согласилась альфа, - Люблю тебя, сладкий. 

Сидеть в пустой палате было невыносимо, поэтому Гал вышла в коридор. Вокруг носились врачи, лениво проходили пациенты, мелькали медсёстры… Всё лучше, чем остаться наедине с собой, слушая лишь мерное тиканье часов.   
Однако альфа всё равно не чувствовала себя частью этого круговорота жизни: все эти люди словно проносились за стеклом. У неё перед глазами стояло только испуганное лицо своего омеги с блестящими от слёз глазами и бледными губами, шепчущими признание в любви.   
Гал не привыкла быть такой беспомощной. Она привыкла контролировать ситуацию, точно знать, что будет дальше, привыкла оставаться сильной, даже, когда ей это удавалось плохо. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Сейчас она должна отдаться на волю судьбы, начать плыть по течению и просто надеяться, что всё будет хорошо. Это пугало и парализовало.  
Альфа медленно поднялась со стула и прошла к автомату с кофе. Пить не хотелось, но надо было на что-то отвлечься. Негромкий рокот автомата прекрасно подошёл для этого.   
Первый глоток неприятно обжёг язык. Гал даже не поморщилась, лишь слегка искривив губы. На вкус кофе был дрянной, но всё лучше, чем ничего. Возможно, это был даже не самый хреновый растворимый кофе в её жизни.   
Альфа снова вернулась к своему месту, но осталась стоять. Ноги были ватными и слегка подрагивали, им не помешала бы небольшая разминка.   
Телефон тихо пиликнул, оповещая о закончившейся зарядке. Стоило пойти поискать провод, на случай, если кто-то решит написать. Алистер был на совещании, но по его окончанию наверняка решит позвонить, узнать, как они там. Может, даже отец расщедрится на звонок, всё-таки такое важное событие. Хотя, вряд ли он заметил, что дочери нет на месте в офисе, подобная наблюдательность ему была несвойственна.   
К ним сегодня вроде бы должна была заехать Линда. Возможно, что сейчас она уже едет по их улице. Скоро будет строчить поток сообщений с вопросами, где они.  
Нужно было пойти за зарядкой.   
Гал стояла и потягивала остывший кофе. В холодном виде он был ещё гаже, но всё ещё терпимо.   
Стрелка часов на стене сдвинулась на одно деление. Альфе не верилось, что прошло пару минут, а не грёбанная вечность. Хотя, какая ей была разница, Гал всё равно не запомнила время, когда Чарли отвезли в операционную.   
Она устало опустилась на стул. Глаза слипались, и, если честно, смысла держать их открытыми Гал не видела. Но ей не спалось. Просто не хотелось смотреть на всё вокруг – слишком много красок, слишком много шума.   
Кажется, кто-то звонил. А может просто пришло очередное уведомление о продлении какой-нибудь подписки на почту. Давно надо было поотключать добрую половину их домашних кинотеатров, всё равно они обычно находили сериалы в интернете. Хотя, парочку можно было оставить, для приличия.   
Гал всё-таки взглянула на экран телефона. Пропущенный от Камиэля и сообщение от Алистера. Зарядки оставалось три процента. Скоро телефон отключится.  
И тут в какой-то палате закричал ребёнок. Гал с надеждой подняла глаза. Медсестра вышла не из операционной.   
Альфа уронила голову на руки и расплакалась. Тихо, практически не всхлипывая, прямо как в детстве, когда отец впервые дал ей пощёчину и отправил в комнату без ужина. Она даже уже не помнила, в чём конкретно провинилась тогда, зато отлично помнила, как саднило место удара и как было обидно, что остальных детей не били, а её – да. Помнила, как Алистер притащил ей собственноручно сделанные макароны с сыром и долго гладил по голове, объясняя, что отец это делает не со зла, а потому что его тоже так воспитывали. Как она согласно кивала, хотя ей было абсолютно наплевать на причины его поступка.   
То ощущение беспомощности прочно въелось в подкорку, и Гал меньше всего хотела к нему возвращаться. Но сейчас именно оно большими холодными волнами затапливало сознание и выливалось горькими, быстро остывающими слезами.   
Хотелось к Чарли. Хотелось, чтобы он согрел своим большим, тёплым телом, своими нежными, заботливыми объятиями. Чтобы поцеловал в макушку, как маленькую девочку. Чтобы перебирал волосы своими длинными пальцами. Чтобы гладил по спине и шептал разные смешные, приятные слова. Чтобы мурчал своим низким голосом, что всё обязательно будет хорошо.   
Но Чарли рядом не было. Как и Алистера с его макаронами с сыром. Был только холодный, широкий коридор больницы, холодный кофе и разрядившийся в ноль телефон.   
Глаза неприятно щипало от слёз. Нос забило, нормально дышать не получалось. Всё тело било какой-то непонятной мелкой дрожью. В голове творился полный бардак.  
Из операционной вышла медсестра. Без ребёнка.   
Гал еле подняла глаза. Ей уже было настолько страшно, что даже безразлично. Она устала.   
Медсестра что-то лаконично и быстро говорила про большую кровопотерю. Альфа пыталась сосредоточиться, но мысли разбегались по углам, как тараканы. Кажется, что-то произошло с Чарли, но ребёнок в порядке. Или наоборот. Гал так и не смогла уловить суть её слов.  
Медсестра ласково похлопала её по плечу и ушла обратно.   
Гал закрыла глаза и отключилась.   
Сил на переживания больше не осталось.


	23. Розовая шапочка, бинт и пошлые шутки

В палате было удивительно тихо. Чарли даже сначала показалось, что он ещё не проснулся до конца, и ему это всё снится.   
Но через секунду в кроватке, стоящей рядом, тихонько закопошилась малышка, очаровательно посапывая, а за дверью стал слышен негромкий разговор двух голосов: один из них явно принадлежал Гал, второй – скорее всего, доктору.   
Омега непроизвольно скользнул рукой к низу живота, ожидая почувствовать под пальцами шов, но натыкаясь на бинт. Забавное ощущение.  
Чарли с замиранием дыхания повернул голову. Под одеялком, в розовой шапочке лежала Маргарет, маленькая и сонная. Малышка явно только-только открыла глаза, лениво водя взглядом по окружающему её миру.   
Омеге не верилось, что он смотрит на свою дочь.   
\- Милая, правда? – тихо спросила Гал, прикрывая за собой дверь, - Я боялась её сломать, когда первый раз взяла на руки.  
\- Не могу поверить, что стал отцом, - честно признался Чарли, поднимая глаза на альфу, - Пока она ещё была в животе, всё казалось таким… Нереальным. Но вот она лежит рядом и вполне себе реально сопит.   
Гал только усмехнулась, устало опускаясь в кресло рядом.   
\- Я могу… - Чарли слегка запнулся, ещё не до конца осознавая происходящее, - Можно взять её на руки?  
\- Я могу положить её тебе на грудь, - предложила альфа, - Тебе лучше сейчас не напрягать пресс лишний раз.   
\- Точно, я и забыл, - неловко согласился омега, - Это же теперь ещё и долго заживать будет.  
\- Всего-то полгода, - шутливо возразила Гал, - И четыре месяца без секса.   
Альфа встала, аккуратно подойдя к кроватке. Маргарет негромко фыркнула, когда Гал взяла её на руки, мягко погладив пальцем по щеке.  
\- Она такая спокойная, - нежно заметил Чарли, - А ты очень мило смотришься с ребёнком.  
\- Только попробуй сказать, что я прирождённая мать, - насмешливо пригрозила ему альфа, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляд от малышки, - Она просто обезоруживающе очаровательна, я тут не при чём.  
Гал аккуратно опустила Маргарет на грудь Чарли. Тёплый комочек тут же завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, а затем продолжил всё так же размеренно сопеть.  
\- Я думал, что она будет тяжелее, - буднично заявил омега, - Живот-то был огромным.  
\- Тебе кажется, - лаконично возразила альфа, - На самом деле, учитывая, что ты и сам не очень-то маленький, всё смотрелось гармонично.   
\- Как ты деликатно намекаешь, что мне надо бы похудеть, - едко вставил Чарли, - Даже не надейся: у меня как минимум четыре месяца без любой физической нагрузки.  
\- Да я и не намекала, - искренне ответила Гал, - На самом деле, я с нетерпением жду окончания этих четырех месяцев, чтобы опробовать твои новые фунты в постели, - заигрывающе добавила альфа.  
\- Не отпускай свои пошлые шутки при ребёнке, развратница, - наигранно возмутился омега, - Я, как ответственная мать, не хочу, чтобы ты так грязно выражалась рядом с дочерью.  
\- Началось, - альфа театрально закатила глаза, еле скрывая улыбку, - А я ведь хотела сделать тебе предложение сегодня, зануда.  
\- Ты… Что? – недоумённо переспросил Чарли, - Но… Ты же говорила…  
\- Я говорила, что хочу отметить свадьбу, когда Маргарет подрастёт, - перебила его Гал, - Но мы же можем расписаться сейчас, а устроить красивый праздник позже.  
\- Ты не шутишь? – радостно уточнил омега, - Просто тогда я согласен на все сто.  
\- Подожди соглашаться, у меня же с собой даже кольца нет, - с усмешкой остановила его альфа, - Приедем домой – я всё сделаю красиво, с свечами и милой музыкой.  
\- Да к чёрту это всё, - восторженно заявил Чарли, - Я лежу с нашей дочерью на руках после кесарева, что может быть банальнее и приторнее этого момента?  
\- Может, и ничего, но у меня нет с собой кольца, - настойчиво возразила Гал, - Я не хочу, чтобы это было только на словах, я, что, зря весь этот месяц прятала то безумно красивое кольцо, которое стоило половину моей зарплаты?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я бы согласился, даже если бы ты сделала кольцо из проволочной крышки с шампанского, - немного укоризненно ответил омега, - Можем попросить врачей притащить ещё одну бирку, ты напишешь на ней «жених» и торжественно прилепишь мне на палец, а я скажу «да».   
\- А можем спокойно подождать пять дней, и я надену тебе на палец нормальное кольцо, - альфа мягко усмехнулась, - Какой же ты всё-таки нетерпеливый.  
\- В таких вопросах – да, - легко согласился Чарли, аккуратно поглаживая по спине снова начавшую ворочаться Маргарет, - Не вижу смысла это откладывать.  
\- Пять дней, - мягко повторила Гал, встав с кресла и начав ходить по комнате, - Как думаешь, Линда и Алистер будут очень злиться на меня за то, что я уже несколько часов не отвечаю на их звонки?  
\- А разве Алистер не прошерстил бы уже все морги, больницы и полицейские участки? – насмешливо поинтересовался омега, - Мне казалось, что он всегда жутко паникует, случись что с его сестрой.  
\- На самом деле, это будет чудом, если мы выйдем из больницы, и моего имени не будет в розыске, - шутливо подтвердила альфа, - Буду считать, что мне повезло, если он просто отругает меня по телефону. К нам ещё сегодня Линда собиралась заехать.  
\- Чувствую, меня ждёт хороший такой втык от матери, - заметил Чарли, тяжело вздохнув, - Всё-таки хорошо, что я забыл телефон дома.   
\- Она всё ещё может позвонить на мой, - настораживающе предупредила Гал, - Мне же придётся его когда-нибудь зарядить, иначе Алистер подключит к моим поискам ФБР.  
\- Может, это подождёт до завтра? – жалобно попросил омега, - Выслушивать сейчас от родственников о том, как я безответственно поступил, не ответив на их звонки, хочется меньше всего.   
\- Мне тоже, - альфа села на колени рядом с койкой, положив голову на свои сложенные на кровати руки, - С вами двумя так спокойно.   
\- Может, ты поедешь домой, отоспишься? – обеспокоенно предложил Чарли, - Мы с Маргарет вдвоём справимся, а ты выглядишь уставшей.  
\- Не хочу, - спокойно отказалась Гал, - Я потом подремлю на кресле, оно тут удобное.  
\- Брось, тебе нужно нормально поспать, - недовольно возразил омега, - Заодно заберёшь зарядку и примешь ванну, расслабишься.   
Альфа на несколько секунд замолчала, явно колеблясь перед принятием решения.  
\- Потом, - лаконично отказалась она, - Пока я здесь чувствую себя просто отлично.  
Чарли лишь тепло улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
Маргарет тихонько закряхтела на груди, явно просыпаясь.


	24. Ночник, кольцо и ямочки на щеках

Чарли застыл перед зеркалом. На самом деле он хотел пойти сделать себе чай, но почему-то это сейчас казалось менее важным, чем рассмотреть своё отражение.  
Рука непроизвольно легла на белесый продолговатый шрам. Прошло четыре месяца с момента кесарева, однако Чарли все ещё не привык к нему.   
Но, что странно, шрам не ощущался инородным или некрасивым. Он просто был. И это немного сбивало омегу с толку.   
Растяжки, например, всегда казались Чарли какими-то чужими, не принадлежащими ему, и от них хотелось избавиться, так же, как и от второго подбородка или складок на боках. Хотя, сейчас омега пробегался взглядом по отражению своего тела в зеркале, и…  
Оно выглядело своим. Неидеальным, конечно, но своим.   
Мягкий большой живот в бледных растяжках, пухлые бока, широкие полные бёдра, пышная задница, круглые щёки и несуществующая линия челюсти – это всё внезапно стало его. Пропало ощущение чужеродности.  
Чарли ещё раз неверяще ущипнул себя за бок. Он впервые не почувствовал отвращения, от того, как легко ему удается это сделать.  
Омега поднял взгляд на своё лицо. Оно не казалось ему некрасивым. Да, безусловно, оно мало походило на модельную внешность, но в нём не было ничего отталкивающего. А ямочки на пухлых щеках смотрелись даже мило.   
Чарли не мог поверить своим глазам. Неужели вот так выглядело принятие? Так просто, так буднично… Так неожиданно…   
Тут омега почему-то вспомнил первый день, когда он лежал в палате. Тогда ведь у него даже не проскользнуло ни одной привычной мысли о том, что от кесарева останется большой шрам, что он окончательно изуродует его и так не особо красивое тело.  
В памяти всплыло только чувство благодарности. Благодарности Гал, что прошла через беременность вместе с ним. Благодарности Маргарет, что она появилась и тихо сопит у него на груди, изредка ворочаясь.   
Благодарности телу, которое выдержало это всё. Которое колоссально менялось, но по-прежнему исправно работало. Которое как можно быстрее исправляло все поломки. Которое, чёрт возьми, выносило целого ребёнка!   
Разве после такого тело не заслуживало хотя бы капельки уважения?  
Чарли решил, что однозначно заслуживало.   
Омега ещё раз пробежался глазами по своему отражению. И он впервые увидел не набор недостатков, а самого себя.   
Взгляд зацепился за кольцо на левой руке. Тонкое, изящное, с россыпью мелких бриллиантов по всей поверхности. Изначально Чарли показалось, что оно будет смотреться нелепо на фоне его крупной фигуры, но сейчас, при тусклом, тёплом свете от ночника кольцо подходило ему как никогда. Омега даже на секунду пожалел, что уже завтра заменит его обручальным.   
Чёрт возьми, послезавтра он уже проснётся женатым человеком. Чарли до сих в это не особо верилось, вроде только вчера он неловко целовался с потрясающе красивой альфой на вечеринке, а сейчас их дочке уже четыре месяца, и завтра они станут мужем и женой.   
Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гал. Альфа мило сопела под одеялом, крепко обняв подушку. Во сне Гал всегда выглядела так по-детски, и сердце омеги привычно пропускало удар, когда он смотрел на эту картину.   
В кроватке неподалёку завозилась Маргарет, тихонько фыркнув. Чарли подошёл поближе, чтобы посмотреть, не проснулась ли она. Но малышка крепко спала, лишь иногда лениво поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.   
Вообще Марго была удивительно тихим ребёнком: она почти не плакала, а когда ей было что-то нужно, она обычно недовольно кряхтела или отрывисто и громко говорила: «Э!». Чарли предполагал, что это был подарок за сложную беременность, Гал лишь усмехалась в ответ и возражала, что их дочь просто пошла в отца.  
Так или иначе, но с ожидаемыми ужасными бессонными ночами и постоянным детским плачем Чарли не столкнулся. Да, приходилось вставать, чтобы покормить малышку, как только Маргарет начинала возиться в кроватке, но зато потом омеге было гарантированно несколько часов спокойного сна.   
И, если честно, Чарли не мог и мечтать о большем. Его альфа была рядом, дочка была в полном порядке, и Алистер уже предложил омеге место в штате по окончанию декретного отпуска.   
Жизнь складывалась именно так, как Чарли всегда хотелось, и в ней не было места ненависти к своему телу.  
Поэтому он всё-таки его полюбил.


End file.
